Verdades, Confusiones y Temores
by LiNi.02
Summary: El temor a enfrentar a sus familia y en general a todo el mundo si que esta convirtiendo en un problema para las 4 parejas, Misaki, Hiroki, Miyagi y Asahina deberán escoger y definir que es lo más importante en sus vidas. Espero les guste J.R, J.E, J.T, J.M
1. Chapter 1:Callar Algunas Cosas Solo

_**Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son creación de Shungiku Nakamura y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. _**_Yo solo los uso por diversion_.**_**_

_**Verdades, Confusiones y Temores **_

_**Capítulo 1: Callar algunas cosas solo trae problemas**_

Un nuevo día había llegado y como era costumbre Misaki se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno con la mejor disposición. Por más difícil y complicada que fuera la situación era lo mejor así no le causaría problemas a nadie en especial a Usagi-san con quien llevaba casi tres semanas en las que escasamente cruzaban palabras y miradas y en las que su ánimo estaba por el piso.

El castaño se aproximó a la mesa y colocó los últimos platos sobre ella echándole un vistazo rápido al reloj de la pared.

—Ya casi es hora…

Y al terminar de decir esas palabras la puerta se abrió apareciendo tras ella la figura de un hombre con severas señales de agotamiento.

—Buenos días — saludó Misaki sintiendo que su corazón se estremecía, definitivamente no podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

—Buenos días — Usagi bajó las escaleras y mirándolo se acercó a la mesa — ¿a qué horas tienes clase hoy? — preguntó mientras sentaba a Suzuki-san a su lado.

—A las 8:30 — contestó mientras se disponía a comer.

El escritor tomó asiento sin decir una sola palabra, en ningún momento dijo que lo llevaría, ni siquiera lo miró cosa que asombró y asustó de sobremanera a Misaki.

Para Usagi era más que claro que _su_ Misaki le estaba ocultando algo, llevaba mucho tiempo comportándose extraño, lo evitaba hasta más no poder, cuando le preguntaba algo solo se limitaba a contestar: _"estoy bien" "no hay nada porque tengas que preocuparte" "solo estoy cansado"_, las veces que lograba acorralarlo y trataba de besarlo, Misaki siempre encontraba la manera de escapar. Por más que trataba de comprender que era lo que sucedía su mente se llenaba de dudas y eso solo le causaba un gran dolor, ¿cuál podía ser el motivo por el que su joven amante se estaría comportando tan distante e indiferente? Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la repuesta a esa pregunta por lo que solo se limitó a comer sin levantar su mirada.

* * *

><p>—¡Nowaki! ¡Idiota! — exclamó aproximándose a la cocina — ¡dijiste que me despertarías!<p>

El ojiazul lo volteó a mirar sonriéndole —te desperté como unas veinticinco veces.

—Siempre dices lo mismo a pesar de que es mentira — indicó molesto terminando de vestirse.

El doctor no le prestó mucha importancia, todos los días era lo mismo así que solo se limitó a terminar de preparar el desayuno — Hiro-san…

—No, no alcanzo a desayunar — se apresuró a contestar.

—No Hiro-san es que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ayer te llamó tu madre… — Nowaki habló con algo de duda.

Hiroki abrió los ojos —¿a si? ¿y qué le dijiste?

Nowaki desvió la mirada un poco—solo le dije que no te encontrabas pero que si gustaba te dejara el mensaje. Ella solo dijo que después volvería a llamar.

—¿No te preguntó nada más? — preguntó con temor.

—No Hiro-san, solo dio eso y colgó.

El castaño respiró profundo y se dirigió a la salida mientras que Nowaki bajaba la mirada. Después de tantos años juntos nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer nada de la familia de Hiroki.

A pesar de que jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle nada puesto que conocía lo reservado que era, la actitud que tenía cada vez que le informaba sobre alguna llamada o mensaje de su madre no dejaba de sorprenderlo y de dolerle, porque era más que evidente que lo último que quería era que supiera lo de su relación con él.

—Hiro-san — lo llamó olvidándose de sus pensamientos por un momento.

El profesor se detuvo en la entrada mientras una muy pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al esperar el beso de despedida, por más que se había quejado no había logrado quitarle esa costumbre y él así lo negara, todos los gestos y palabras que tenia Nowaki en cada momento le gustaban. Definitivamente no sabía que sería de su vida sin él eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en momentos como ese.

El ojiazul se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del castaño — que te vaya bien — le susurró al finalizar el beso.

Hiroki siguió su camino ignorando por completo todo.

—Cuídate mucho — dijo segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

El ojiazul suspiró una vez estando solo y se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó — ¿acaso es tan malo que se entere que Hiro-san y yo tenemos una relación y vivimos juntos? — y es que ya le estaba afectando la situación.

* * *

><p>—Shinobu por favor dime la hora — dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.<p>

El rubio lo ignoró y se aferró más a él.

Miyagi abrió los ojos y empujó un poco al chico de tal forma que pudiera alcanzar el reloj sobre la mesa —¡Maldición! — exclamó levantándose de golpe.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Se me hizo tarde — contestó saliendo de la habitación.

—Miyagi… — lo llamó pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

El pelinegro se alistó tan rápido como pudo olvidando por completo los llamados y comentarios de su joven amante.

—¡Kamijou! — exclamó mientras sostenía su celular — siento molestarte pero se me presentó un estúpido inconveniente y voy algo retrasado…

Shinobu se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación al escucharlo.

—No, claro que no es lo que estas pensando cómo crees… solo te pido que adelante mi parte del trabajo, yo luego te recompensaré amor mío, por favor eres mi salvación.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, cada vez desconfiaba más del famoso "demonio Kamijou", odiaba la relación que tenia con Miyagi, detestaba la forma como se trataban, sentía celos, muchos celos cada vez que los veía juntos o los escuchaba hablar.

—Gracias, gracias Kamijou enserio eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¡Miyagi! — lo volvió a llamar una vez colgó la llamada.

—¿Que quieres?

—Si necesitas algo pídemelo a mí — dijo con molestia.

—¡Que! ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó tomando su maletín.

—Sabes que yo puedo hablar con mi padre sin ningún problema.

Miyagi respiró profundo y se acercó — mira Shinobu-chin te lo he dicho muchas veces, no quiero problemas con tu padre, así que más te vale que no digas nada, no me causes molestias innecesarias.

El chico abrió los ojos — pero es que…

—¡Ya basta! — dijo dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta —no quiero discutir una vez más por lo mismo.

Shinobu sollozó y bajó su mirada.

—Es mejor que te alistes y que te dirijas lo más pronto a la universidad mocoso — sugirió saliendo del departamento — esto solo va a causar molestias — susurró sin notar que cada palabra que decía era como un puñal para el rubio.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Shinobu solo atinó a dejarse caer sobre la cama y dejar a las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos — ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así siempre? —se preguntó al recordar la magnífica noche que había pasado y en lo que había terminado — yo solo soy una molestia… siempre es lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en su querido Usagi-san, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo tal vez de llorar y de gritar, nunca antes había presenciado momento más triste y tensionante como el del desayuno de hace un momento, en el que no se habían hablado, en el que sus miradas parecían perdidas y solo se habían encontrado escasos segundos y en el que todo parecía estarse derrumbando lentamente.<p>

Misaki sabía que el momento llegaría pero había evitado pensar en eso…

—_Misaki… — lo llamó una vez más Takahiro._

—_Déjame por favor — pidió cubriéndose la cara con sus manos._

—_Pero es que…_

—_¡Ya basta!, ya me dijiste todo lo que sientes y has logrado hacerme sentir mal, ahora déjame en paz._

_Takahiro bajó la mirada — porque no entiendes que me preocupas que si te dije todo lo que me parecía es porque me interesa saber el motivo por el que estas tan cambiado._

El castaño se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al cielo — ¿que podía decir en ese momento? ¿Contarle lo que pasa en te Usagi-san y yo? ¿Decirle que el motivo por el que estoy tan distante es porque mi vida gira en torno a Usagi-san desde hace meses? ¿Acabar con la amistad de ellos solo por mis tontos caprichos?

—_Misaki… — susurró el escritor lanzándosele a los brazos — te quiero — dijo mirándolo._

_Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo y todo su ser se estremecía, el escritor seguía con su treta para lograr que su pequeño amante no se negara más y por fin dejara de huir._

—_Misaki ríndete — sugirió besándolo — y déjame amarte. _

_De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y con sus manos lo empujo — lo siento estoy cansado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer — indicó dando media vuelta y corriendo tan rápido como pudo, mientras que en la sala quedaba un más que asombrado y desesperado hombre. Tantas ya eran las noches en la que su amante lo evadía hasta el fin que sentía que estaba llegando a su límite._

_El castaño se detuvo una vez llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras volteándolo a mirar, el escritor se había levantado y ahora caminaba en dirección a la puerta._

—_Usagi-san — susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras la puerta era azotada con fuerza._

—Desde aquella vez has dejado de buscarme, todo se está acabando, Usagi-san me vas a abandonar… ya lo sé.

* * *

><p>Leyó una vez más el fragmento que acaba de escribir y sin pensarlo más lo borró, no tenía nada de inspiración, su vida se estaba viniendo abajo y ya nada tenía sentido. Se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón donde se recostó.<p>

—Misaki… — susurró mientras cerraba los ojos — Misaki… —la imagen de su castaño llegó a su mente. Ya no sabía en que más pensar, no recordaba haber hecho algo que molestara a ojiverde a tal punto de hacer que lo evadiera. Ansioso y confundido encendió uno de sus cigarros.

—_Akihiko… no olvides que el camino que escogiste es un complicado trayecto. Algún día, llegará el momento de la separación._

El escritor se levantó de golpe al recordar las palabras de su padre, su mayor temor parecía estarse haciendo realidad. Sin pensar en nada se levantó del sillón caminó hasta la puerta, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—¡Usami-sensei! — exclamó Aikawa quien salía del ascensor — ¿para donde va? ¿y el manuscrito? — preguntó al ver como el ojivioleta seguía de largo y se adentraba en el ascensor sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada —¡Usami sensei! ¡Espere por favor!

* * *

><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?— se preguntó terminando de ponerse la bata.<p>

—_Quiero conocer a tus padres — le dijo dejando el tenedor de lado y mirándolo fijamente._

_El profesor abrió sus ojos por un momento y luego desvió su mirada —mira Nowaki yo… esto ya lo hemos hablado antes._

—_¡No es así Hiro-san siempre evades el tema! — dijo serio levantando un poco la voz. Hiroki abrió los ojos — lo siento… no debí haberlo dicho así — se disculpó al notar que había gritado y que además la pareja de la mesa de al lado los estaban mirando._

—_Nowaki… ya te dije que yo no estoy buscando pareja, tú mismo leíste la carta que yo les envié a mis padres, ¡ya para con esto! — pidió molesto._

—Nowaki… ¿Nowaki me estas escuchando?— preguntó Tsumori.

—¿Eh?... — el doctor suspiró — Senpai lo siento… no me di cuenta cuando entró — dijo regresando de sus pensamientos.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí — contestó no muy convencido mientras guardaba su maleta en el locker.

Tsumori frunció el ceño — Nowaki esto es para ti — dijo entrándole un sobre.

El doctor tomó el sobre — ¿qué es esto?

—Oh bueno hace un momento estaba reunido con el director del hospital y me hizo una excelente propuesta, me pidió el favor de que te entregara esto — indicó dirigiéndose a la salida — léelo con calma y piénsalo bien esto puede ser algo bueno para tu carrera y para tu vida — dijo sonriendo — nos vemos.

Nowaki miró el sobre detenidamente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

><p>Miyagi le dio la vuelta a la perilla y entró al salón de clases.<p>

—¡Buenos días! — Saludó a todo sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa —oh vaya este sí que es un grupo grande.

—Ay qué emoción no nos toco el "demonio Kamijou" — murmuró una estudiante mirando a sus amigas, una vez vio al profesor entrar.

—Eso es cierto, tenemos oportunidad de por fin pasar esta materia — comentó otra.

—Creo que dejaré de odiar esta materia — murmuró Misaki mirando a Sumi-sempai.

Miyagi sonrió aguantando las ganas de reírse al escuchar tan gratos comentarios mientras colocaba el material sobre la mesa — te quieren harto Kamijou — pensó.

—Me había dicho que Miyagi-sensei era guapo pero no tanto — murmuró una estudiante haciendo que el rubio que estaba a dos sillas le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.

—¿Como están todos?, mi nombre Miyagi You y seré su profesor en esta asignatura — se presentó sonriendo lo que hizo a más de una suspirar y a un estudiante en especifico molestarse.

— Haber si no estoy mal muchos de ustedes ya vieron esta materia — dijo levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la linda mirada terrorista de Shinobu.

—Si es cierto nosotras vimos esta materia con Kamijou-sensei pero tuvimos muchas dificultades — habló una linda estudiante de pelo negro y largo ojos grises y figura delgada mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta al ojiverde, lo que hizo que Sumi-sempai sonriera.

—Bueno espero que podamos llevarnos bien, mi manera de dar la clase no es como la de Kamijou pero si soy bastante estricto en lo que se refiera a trabajos y a exámenes — aseguró tratando de no mirar a su adorable amante, de verdad que el tenerlo a él en su clase iba a ser muy complicado — que bien ahora tengo que verlo dentro de la universidad. No bastó con que sea el hermano de mi ex mujer, hijo de jefe sino que ahora también es uno de mis estudiantes. Maldito mocoso, porque que tenía que cambiar de opinión sobre la universidad y la carrera que iba a estudiar — pensó mientras tomaba una tiza y comenzaba a escribir en el tablero.

Shinobu harto de los comentario que hacia las chicas de al lado sobre su amante, buscó rápidamente un puesto vacio.

—Estos son los principales temas que vamos a tratar — indicó dejando de escribir y mirando a sus estudiantes.

No sin antes dedicarles una mirada más que asesinas a las chicas se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo más a Miyagi.

—Shi- Takatsuki por favor tome asiento — pidió con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Muchos estudiantes lo miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el apellido.

Sin prestarle atención a nada se sentó junto a una pareja de estudiantes, uno que al notar quien era sonrió pero no les prestó mucha atención, el otro se quedó viéndolo con esos enormes ojos verdes y le sonrió de forma amigable una vez se sentó junto suyo. Misaki no contaba con que al sonreírle Shinobu le dirigiera una de sus no tan agradables miradas.

—Vaya senpai que chico más raro — le susurró al oído.

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó mirándolo.

—No parece ser nada agradable, creo que si mira a si a todo el mundo jamás va a tener amigos.

—Oh vamos Misaki no seas así, recuerda cuando no tenias amigos.

El castaño suspiró y volteó a mirar al rubio.

—Háblale no creo que sea tan malo como dices — murmuró mientras dirigía su mirada al frente.

El ojiverde se acercó con algo de duda — hola, mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki.

El terrorista lo miró, desde que había llegado a la universidad era la primera persona que le había hablado —Takatsuki Shinobu.

—¿Estas en primer año verdad?

—Sí, soy estudiante de literatura — contestó mirando a su amante.

—Que bien yo soy estudiante de economía y bueno… estoy repitiendo esta materia — señaló sonriendo — espero que nos podamos llevar bien., cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme.

—¿Eh? Si claro — contestó tomando algunos apuntes.

Misaki volteó a mirar al senpai.

—Viste que no era tan difícil.

—Aun así sigue siendo extraño — aseguró poniendo atención al profesor.

Shinobu trataba de concentrarse, pero parecía ser imposible tener a Miyagi tan cerca lo volvía loco además que la situación de la mañana no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo con el profesor, sabía que Miyagi sentía algo por él, el problema es que no sabía exactamente qué era eso que él sentía, no sabía si era amor, lastima o compasión.

Siempre existan los problemas a Miyagi le daba mucho temor que su padre o su hermana se enteraran de su relación mientras que a Shinobu le daba igual, no le importaba nada, tenía claro que él era todo lo que quería en su vida, siempre se esforzaba por mejorar por ser todo lo que necesitaba pero a veces esos esfuerzos parecía no notarlos el profesor.

* * *

><p>Hiroki suspiró tratando de controlarse, las palabras que decía su madre parecían no tener sentido hacia un par de minutos.<p>

—Ya sé todo eso — contestó sin el mayor interés — discúlpame madre pero estoy algo ocupado así que colgaré.

—[Oh no Hiroki esta conversación no ha terminado] — aseguró molesta —[ no creo que te este pidiendo algo del otro mundo, tú escribiste en aquella carta que estabas con alguien que apreciabas mucho entonces, ¿no crees que es hora de que nos la presentes?]

Aburrido recargó su cabeza sobre el escritorio — madre hablemos después yo en serio tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

¡Toc¡ ¡Toc¡

—Está abierto — señaló cerrando los ojos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no discutir con su madre.

—Hiroki… — llamó el escritor entrando.

—Perfecto este día cada vez está peor — pensó levantándose y mirando a su amigo —Sí, sí, si tienes razón ahora adiós — dijo colgando con desespero el teléfono.

Usagi-san lo miró por un momento y luego se aproximó a la estantería donde estaban los libros.

—¿Qué haces aquí Akihiko?

—Vine a saludar a mi amigo — contestó tomando un de los libros — quería saber cómo estabas.

—¡Tsk! Seguro — comentó cruzándose de brazos — esta visita debe tener algún interés de por medio, así que apresúrate dame lo que escribiste.

El escritor sonrió — ¿cuándo será el día que no estés de malhumor?

—No sé, dame lo que trajiste y vete que no quiero ver a nadie — señaló encendiendo su laptop.

—Vamos cuéntame que te pasa.

—Para que, para que luego lo utilices en una de tus novelas, no gracias ya suficiente tengo con que Nowaki quiera que nos guiemos en todo lo que has escrito.

Usagi-san sonrió — entonces no todo ha sido malo, tu novio parece contento.

Hiroki negó con su cabeza.

—Pero enserio cuéntame que te tiene tan de mal humor — pidió sentándose y abriendo el libro.

—Mi madre… mi madre quiere conocer a la persona con la que estoy saliendo.

—Y que pasa con eso… ¿cuántos años es que llevas con tu pareja? ¿7 casi 8 años? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que lo conozcan?, no le veo cual es el problema — dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

—Es que…

—Vamos Hiroki, ¿no crees que tu madre se puede llevar bien con tu novio? Tu madre tiene un comportamiento algo raro pero no creo que ponga problema porque estés con un hombre.

El castaño fijó su mirada en la ventana.

—Tu familia no va a poner problema por tu relación, tú no tienes a un hermano que quiera arrebatar de tu lado a la persona que amas, ni mucho menos tienes a un padre que lo único que sabe hacer es lastimar con sus palabras a la persona que es todo para ti— comentó con molestia al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

—Tal vez tengas… ¿eh? — el profesor volteó a mirar al escritor —¿de qué estás hablando?

Usagi-san lo miró sin entender.

—Akihiko, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Tú… ¿tienes pareja? — preguntó con sorpresa.

El ojivioleta sonrió — ¿no sabias?

—¿Al fin lograste que Takahiro se enamorara de ti? — preguntó con alegría, después todo y de tantos años su amigo se lo merecía.

—Takahiro se caso y está próximo a ser padre.

—Ah… pues… yo siento haber preguntado — se disculpó bajando la mirada.

—No, lo de Takahiro ya es historia del pasado — dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

Hiroki levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Creo haberte dicho que tenía un inquilino.

—¿Y qué hay con él? — preguntó confundido.

—Misaki es mi pareja, mi inquilino — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Que! — exclamó con incredulidad.

—Misaki es el hermano de Takahiro.

El profesor negó con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta —Akihiko tu estas… —el castaño se tuvo frunciendo el ceño — ¿cómo dices que se llama? — preguntó mirándolo.

—Takahashi Misaki… tú lo conoces Hiroki, eres o fuiste su profesor de literatura — indicó como si fuera algo de todos los días.

La imagen de un castaño de ojos verdes que jamás logró aprobar ningún examen y que se según su criterio se destacaba por hacer los trabajos más mediocres llegó a su mente.

—¡Maldito pervertido! — exclamó lanzándole uno de los libros que tenía cerca — ¿cómo es que pudiste hacer algo como eso? Ese chico cayó en manos del peor. Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que a veces se dormía en mi clase y su celular no dejaba de sonar, eres el culpable de todo.

El escritor apagó su cigarro en el cenicero de Miyagi que como siempre estaba atestado.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste con ese chico como pareja? ¿Acaso el es el reemplazo de Takahiro? — preguntó aun un shock.

—No, Misaki no es el reemplazo de nadie yo lo quiero a él por quien es — contestó con seriedad cosa que sorprendió aun más al profesor.

—Si ya… lo sé — dijo caminando hasta la salida — regreso en un momento.

Usagi-san suspiró una vez estuvo solo — eres mi todo Misaki— susurró dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Nowaki dejó la carta sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo se aproximó al teléfono, estas cosas eran mejor hablarlas.<p>

—[¿Si? ]

—¿Hiro-san eres tú? Soy Nowaki — dijo con algo de ansiedad.

—[Ah… Hiroki en este momento está algo ocupado y no puede contestar, ¿pero si gustas puedo decirle que llamaste?] — dijo mientras miraba a su amigo salir por oficina por tercera vez.

Los ojos de Nowaki se abrieron hasta más no poder. Solo había una persona que llamaba a "su" Hiro-san de esa manera. A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones Hiroki le había dicho que Akihiko no le interesaba, no podía confiar en el escritor. Pensamientos e ideas se agolparon en la mente del doctor atormentándolo aun más.

—[Si, ¿alo? ]

—G-gracias lla… llamaré después — dijo colgando el teléfono.

…

Tiempos nada bueno se avecinaban para las 3 parejas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! soy nueva en este fandom, este es mi primer fic yaoi XD, espero les guste. Amo este animemanga como no se imaginan. Comenten todo lo que quieran recibo sugerencia y todo.**_

_** Saludos **_

_**Lina A **_


	2. Chapter 2:De A Poquitos Todo Se Viene

_**Capitulo 2: De A Poquitos Todo se Viene Abajo**_

—¿Entonces eres el hijo del decano? — preguntó Sumi.

Shinobu levantó la mirada de su almuerzo mientras Misaki escupía el ramen.

—A si es — contestó mirando a otro lugar.

—Mmmm — Sumi desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que hablaban.

—Eso es genial — comentó Misaki sonriendo.

El rubio lo miró extrañado, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tratar con personas como él, trató de sonreírle pero fue inútil.

—Misaki tienes una admiradora — aseguró Sumi-senpai.

—¡Que! ¿De qué está hablando Senpai? — preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Una de las chicas de allí no ha dejado de mirarte y sonreír, creo que es la misma que te estaba mirando en el salón.

El ojiverde miró al grupo de chicas sonrojándose.

—Tal vez este año si consigas novia Misaki, te hace falta — señaló con algo de malicia.

—¡Senpai!

—Lamento dejarlos pero mi padre me pidió el favor de acompañarlo a la editorial — indicó levantándose — nos veremos luego.

Shinobu fijó su mirada en la de Misaki, ¿de verdad conseguir novia era algo tan terrible como para poner esa cara?

La expresión de Misaki cambió por completo, sus ojos se apagaron por completo, la sonrisa se borró por poco y hasta las lágrimas salen.

—_¿Tienes novia Misaki? — preguntó Takahiro._

_Misaki abrió los ojos tanto como pudo — bueno yo…_

—_¡Qué bien! — Se apresuró a contestar sonriendo — espero conocerla algún día._

—¡Misaki! — Lo llamó Shinobu por cuarta vez —¿me estas escuchando?

—¿Eh? Lo siento que decías.

—Nada — contestó al ver a su amante a lo lejos — tengo que irme, hablamos después.

—Está bien — dijo y luego se sonrojó al notar la mirada de la chica puesta en él.

* * *

><p>—Hiroki…<p>

—¿Qué? — preguntó dejando los últimos libros sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar tan malhumorado?

El castaño lo ignoró.

—¿Cómo es que hace tu novio para aguantarte?

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo — contestó con molesta —jamás voy a perdonarte el que me hallas utilizado para escribir tus libros porno.

—Pero si me dijiste que tu novio está muy contento con lo que he escrito, piénsalo Hiroki esto puede ser bueno para ti.

El profesor tomó un poco de aire.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él así se que es lo que desea que ustedes hagan — dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía — tu novio puede ayudarme a escribir el próximo libro de junai egoist.

La paciencia de Hiroki estaba a nada de acabarse — eso jamás va a pasar.

—Porque estas tan seguro, soy tu amigo y como tal tengo que conocer a la persona con la que tienes una relación — indicó cambiando de página.

—Akihiko no tengo todo el día para ti, en un momento tengo clase así que déjame leer lo que trajiste — dijo organizando unos papeles.

—¿Hiroki por qué no me has presentando a tu novio? — preguntó mirándolo —, solo lo he visto un par de veces y para ser sincero me parece algo maleducado.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó sorprendido y molesto.

—Siempre que estoy hablando contigo él interrumpe y termina o cerrándome la puerta o llevándote lejos.

El castaño sonrió levemente, los celos de Nowaki, a pesar de que se quejaba, lo regañaba y gritaba cada cosa que él hacia le sorprendía pero a la vez le gustaba, después de todo significaba que lo amaba.

—A bueno, no deberías juzgar a las personas, él solo… él solo hace eso… Nowaki se ha comportado de esa manera porque… Nowaki no es maleducado — afirmó desviando la mirada — ¡ya olvídalo!

Usagi-san dejó el libro y lo miró —claro que no lo voy a olvidar, tú ya conocer a mi pareja, ahora me toca conocer la tuya.

—Akihiko conozco a tu pareja pero porque fue mi estudiante y si me permites decirte no es que sea el mejor estudiante.

—Lo sé, yo fui su tutor.

—¿¡Tú también terminaste involucrado con un alumno tuyo! — exclamó con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tú también?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Hiroki se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

—Mmmm entiendo, tú fuiste tutor de ¿Nowaki?, eso es extraño porque hasta donde me dijiste él es pediatra y tú eres un profesor de literatura, el más temido de todos el "demonio Kamijou" — dijo sonriendo — es claro que sus carreras no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

—¡Cállate! — gritó lanzándole un libro — será mejor que dejes sobre la mesa lo que trajiste para que lea y te vayas. Esto no lo voy a tolerar más.

—No traje nada — indicó mirando por la ventana.

—¿A no? ¿Y entonces que carajos quieres?

La expresión en la cara de Akihiko cambió por completo — mi mundo se viene abajo.

—¿Eh?

—Siento que en cualquier momento Misaki me va a dejar — murmuró al recordar todo lo que estaba pasando más las palabras que le había dicho du padre.

Hiroki abrió los ojos, jamás había visto ni se había imaginado ver a su amigo en esa faceta.

* * *

><p>—¡Miyagi! — gritó corriendo — ¡espera!<p>

—Esto definitivamente no tiene fin — susurró continuando con su camino.

—¡Miyagi!

El profesor se detuvo colocando un mano sobre su frente cerrando los ojos, tomando un poco de aire — deja de gritar.

—No me interesa — dijo agarrándolo del brazo — tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Bien hablaremos en la noche, paso por departamento — indicó zafándose del agarre — ahora si me permites tengo que ir a mi oficina.

—¡No, vamos a hablar ahora mismo!

Muchos estudiantes y profesores que pasan o estaba cerca los voltearon a mirar.

—Shinobu estamos en la universidad, quieres dejar de gritar y de mandarme, no hagas las cosas más complicadas — dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Más… más complicadas? — pregunto con temor —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me voy — contestó dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

—Miyagi... ¡espera! ¡Esto no ha terminado! — el rubio lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya basta por favor no me molestes más, si quieres esta noche hablamos todo lo que quieras pero termina ya con esto aquí. Esto no es bueno para ti ni tampoco para mí, tu padre puede escucharnos estamos, cerca de su oficina — señaló mirando su alrededor.

—No me interesa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces — dijo con desespero.

Miyagi abrió los ojos y sin importarle nada lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó arrastras hasta su oficina.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Ignorándolo lo arrinconó contra la puerta y mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciarlo con la otra le dio vuelta al perilla abriendo la puerta.

—Miyagi… que estas… ¡ahh!

El profesor no lo dejo terminar pues aprisionó sus labios contra los de él.

Shinobu abrió los ojos y comenzó a gemir al sentir las como las manos del profesor acariciaban distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Todo parecía "normal" para la pareja pero no contaban con algo.

—¡Profesor! — gritó Hiroki al presenciar semejante escena tan vergonzosa.

Al instante los ojos de Usagi-san se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, jamás pensó encontrar inspiración de semejante manera.

—¡Yo… Kamijou no es… no es lo que crees! — Miyagi soltó al rubio y trató de explicarse — ¡esto es sólo… Kamijou tienes que creerme por favor! ¡Jamás haría algo así!

El castaño suspiró y la dio la espalda ignorándolo — Akihiko regresó en un rato para que vayamos a comer algo — señaló mirándolo.

—Está bien yo tengo mucho que escribir — dijo encendiendo la laptop del profesor — la usaré si no te molesta.

Hiriko entendió al instante a que se refería —profesor Miyagi dejé el trabajo sobre su mesa revíselo y… — lo volteó a mirar — tenga más cuidado con lo que hace.

—Sí, sí lo entiendo — dijo caminando hasta ventana, una cosa era que Hiroki los viera y otra muy pero muy diferente era que los viera un desconocido.

El castaño se dirigió a la salida donde lo recibió una mirada llena de odio de Shinobu, sin prestarle mayor atención giró la perilla.

—Por cierto Hiroki… — habló el escritor.

—¿Qué?

—Llamó Nowaki — contestó con tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? — el profesor se extrañó.

—Cuando estaba trayendo los libros.

—¿¡Y se puede saber porque me lo dices hasta ahora! — preguntó molesto ignorando por completo a los demás.

—Creo que lo olvidé — contestó encendiendo otro cigarro mientras se disponía a escribir.

El castaño cerró los ojos y tomó mucho aire, lo mejor era salir rápido de ese lugar antes de que más cosas pasaran.

* * *

><p>—Sensei por favor ayúdame con esto — pidió una enferma entregándole unos formatos.<p>

—Oh claro — Nowaki los recibió.

—¿Todo está bien sensei?— preguntó con curiosidad —¿Necesita algo?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno es que desde hace un rato lo notó al distraído.

—Gracias Hitomi-san pero todo está bien — aseguró sonriendo, aunque la verdad tenía 2 grandes motivos que no lo dejaban concentrar ni pensar con claridad.

—Nowaki. ¿Cómo va todo? — preguntó Tsumori entrando.

—Senpai que bueno verlo necesito hablar con usted.

—Si me imagino — dijo sonriendo.

—Con permiso — la enfermera se alejó.

—Supongo que ya leíste la carta.

—A si es… — Nowaki bajó la mirada.

—¿Tan mal te cayó la noticia?

—Bueno es que… no es mala la oferta de trabajo y de estudio pero…

—Kamijou-san es lo que te lo impide ¿verdad? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

El pediatra desvió una poco la mirada.

—Sabes Nowaki esto no es para que lo aceptes ya mismo, tienes tiempo para pensarlo bien y para que hables con tu pareja, supongo que entre los dos podrán decidir qué hacer, además según me dijiste Kamijou-san ya te apoyó una vez.

—¿Qué hay de usted senpai?

—Esto es algo que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo así que acepte. Por mi no hay problema si me tengo que ir, no tengo algo a alguien que me ate a Tokio.

Nowaki cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Tranquilizarte y toma todo con calma — dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del pediatra en señal de apoyo.

—Gracias senpai.

—Sí, si — restándole importancia se encaminó por el corredor — sólo una cosa Nowaki… — se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar —este tipo de oportunidades no las tiene cualquiera, el director del hospital me dijo que el Dr. Carter fue quien te recomendó y espera verte allá. No te estoy presionando solo espero que piensen bien las cosas, no solo de amor se puede vivir y esto quieras o no es algo excelente para ti.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, se sentía muy ansioso y temeroso.

—Nos vemos.

Nowaki se acercó a la ventana y con desesperó sacó su celular, no había ni una sola llamada de Hiroki, desilusionado lo apagó, la imagen de Hiro-san y Usami-san llegó a su mente.

Lo había llamado porque necesitaba hablar con él, quería que salieran a comer, pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué hacer, tenia tanto que pensar, pero no podía controlarse, su mente parecía perdida en ideas absurdas y sin sentido.

—Sensei no se tarde los niños esperan verlo — indicó la enfermera desde lejos.

—Sí, ya voy — Nowaki sonrió como siempre, no quería seguir atormentándose, ese asunto lo dejaría para después. Usami Akihiko jamás seria un hombre de confianza eso lo tenía claro.

* * *

><p>Hiroki miró su celular con extrañeza — No tengo ni una sola llamada de Nowaki — murmuró mientras caminaba por el pasillo —¿por qué llamó a la universidad? — se preguntó mientras le marcaba.<p>

"_El número que usted discó no puede ser contactado. Puede deberse a que esta fuera del área, de servicio o el teléfono está apagado"_

—¡Maldición! — Exclamó colgando —Nowaki no se puede estar haciendo ideas estúpidas… él no es tan idiota para imaginar algo que jamás pasará — tomó un poco de aire y miró el reloj — ¡Maldición se me hizo tarde! Akihiko es el culpa de todo esto— dijo corriendo sin notar que alguien más venia por el mismo pasillo corriendo un poco más rápido que él.

Lo único que sintió fue el golpe y luego estaba en el piso.

—¡Ay! l-lo… lo siento yo… — el castaño miró a la persona con la que se había estrellado asustándose —K-Kamijou-sensei yo… — Misaki le extendió la mano — de verdad lo siento no quería hacer algo así.

Hiroki fulminó con su mirada al amante de su amigo —Takahashi eres la persona más torpe que conozco — indicó tomándolo de la mano y levantándose —no sé si lo sabías pero está prohibido correr en los pasillos.

—Si lo sé, pero usted también estaba corriendo — señaló ayudándole a levantar los libros y los papeles que se había caído.

—¡Eso es mentira! — exclamó aventándole uno de los libros, dándole en toda la cabeza.

Misaki se sobó la cabeza y temió por su vida — sensei yo… me tengo que ir voy tarde para clase.

—¡Como te vas a ir y me vas a dejar con todo esto en el suelo!

El castaño comenzó a temblar.

—No solo vienes corriendo sino además me tiras y ahora te vas a ir !pero quien te has creído tú¡ — el profesor estaba demasiado irritado al pensar en que su pareja pudiera estarse imaginado quien sabe de cosas. Hiroki sabía de sobra que Nowaki no pasaba a Akihiko, sabía que le tenía celos y desconfianza y él era el culpable de eso. En una de sus borracheras le había terminado contando lo que había pasado con Usami-san, además de comentarle lo que pensó que sucedería al hacer acostarse con él.

—Sensei yo… — el celular comenzó a sonar evitando que Misaki continuara — perdón — dijo mientras contestaba —¿qué quieres?

—[¿Misaki donde estas?]

—¡Estoy ocupado y no puedo hablar! — gritó haciendo que el castaño lo volteara a mirar.

—[¿Estas en clase? ]

—No pero voy para allá o más bien iba porque tuve un pequeño accidente— dijo alejándose un poco —Usagi-san déjame en paz, mi vida corre peligro.

—[Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ] — preguntó levantándose de la silla — [enseguida voy para allá]

—Deja de ser tan exagerado Usagi-san — dijo bajando la cabeza —, ni se te ocurra aparecer aquí.

—Akihiko es un idiota, que exagerado, pobre chico — pensó mientras terminaba de recoger lo que faltaba y escuchaba atento la conversación.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Deja de acosarme!

—[No te estoy acosando pero hace rato no tengo nada de ti y necesito recargarme]

Misaki cerró los ojos — tengo que colgar.

—[Misaki te quiero]

El castaño sonrió con tristeza y colgó; para Hiroki no pasó para nada inadvertido eso.

—Sensei lo siento de verdad.

—Takahashi así está bien no se preocupes mejor vaya a clase — sugirió tomando su cosas.

—¿Esta seguro? Si gusta puedo ayudarle a llevar todo eso — dijo mirando los libros.

—No, mejor retírese — el profesor se dispuso a seguir su camino — gracias de todas formas.

El ojiverde dio media vuelta y continuó con la carrera.

—¡Takahashi!

Misaki se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar sonriendo — lo siento no voy a correr.

* * *

><p>Miyagi permanecía con la cabeza recostada sobre el escritorio un cigarrillo en su mano.<p>

—¿Si? — contestó su celular.

—[¡Sensei! ¿Dónde está? ]— gritó Aikawa.

—Visitando a un amigo — dijo mientras escribía.

—[¿Y el manuscrito? ¡Lo necesito lo más pronto posible! ]

—Lo tendré listo para mañana.

—[¿¡Como que para mañana! ¡Lo necesito para hoy! ]

—Tengo que colgar estoy ocupado con la nueva historia.

—[¿Cual nueva historia? Que paso con la que estaba escribiendo? ] — Aikawa se notaba más que desesperada —[¡Sensei!]

El escritor colgó el celular y volteó a mirar al profesor que lo miraba con vergüenza.

—Siento mucho todo lo que paso yo… eso no era lo que parecía — se defendió — ese chico se abalanzó sobre mi y…

—No creo que sea necesario decir nada, no se preocupe — aseguró continuando con su trabajo.

Miyagi sonrió no tan convencido, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar con Shinobu.

_Una vez Kamijou se fue la oficina se quedó en completo silencio, el escritor no le prestó mayor importancia o eso era lo que parecía, cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre ese par podía servirle para su novela._

_En la puerta permanecía Shinobu pensando en… quien sabe que cosas, por la expresión de su cara se notaba que estaba más que molesto. _

_Él mientras trataba de calmarse y de pensar en que decir o que hacer, esa situación jamás debió pasar, el chico tenía la culpa, siempre presionándolo, acosándolo, persiguiéndolo, queriendo meterse en su vida hasta asfixiarlo. Sin saber en qué momento su mirada se encontró fijamente con la del terrorista. Es mirada era totalmente distinta a cualquiera que él hubiera sentido, rabia, desilusión, decepción, frustración, dolor, desesperó cuantas cosas parecía transmitirle ese chico con esos ojos, todas le preocupaba._

_El rubio apretó los puños y dio media vuelta abriendo rápidamente la puerta._

_Miyagi abrió los ojos e intentó moverse, dejarlo ir así era algo que definitivamente no podía dejar._

_Hartó de todo azotó con fuerza la puerta._

_Desesperado y olvidando todo otra vez trató de alcanzarlo._

—_¡Shinobu!_

—_No quiero saber nada de ti, ya por fin me estoy dando cuenta lo que realmente sientes por mí._

_El profesor se acercó — ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Déjame en paz, lo último que quiero hacer es hablar contigo — aseguró intentando mantenerse calmado, aunque parecía inútil su voz se había quebrado un poco y las lágrimas parecían que en cualquier momento iban a salir._

_Miyagi suspiró — no puedes decirme algo como eso Shinobu, tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar._

_El chico bajó la mirada y siguió su camino._

—Maldita sea — pensó sentándose — cuando me metí en todo esto.

A pesar de todo lo que aparentaba el temor de perder a Shinobu era lo que más le preocupaba, ese chico era su todo es solo que a veces no sabía que debía hacer, la personalidad de su terrorista le impedía hacer y decir cosas, además temía terriblemente en lo que pudiera pasar si su padre o su hermana se enteraran de todo, eso sería el fin de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme y por cierto tomaré algunas cosas del manga ya se irán dando cuenta.<strong>

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Lina A**


	3. Chapter 3:Una Mala Decisión

_**Capitulo 3: Una mala decisión **_

La noche llegó y Misaki preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar con el escritor arregló el departamento y preparó la cena tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Cuanto más voy a poder evadir este problema? — pensó por un momento y enseguida comenzó a escribir una nota.

"_Esperaba que llegaras temprano, la universidad me dejó agotado me voy a descansar. La cena esta en el microondas. _

_Misaki"_

El castaño colocó la nota sobre la mesa — creo que así es mejor — se dio ánimos inútilmente.

Antes de que se dirigiera a su habitación el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Desanimado caminó hasta el.

—¿Si?

—[Misaki que bueno que te encuentro]

El castaño suspiró resignado —Usagi-san…

—[Me demoro un poco en llegar, espero que no te moleste cenar solo]

—¿Eh?

—[Estoy en un par de horas allá]

—Está… está bien —el ojiverde levantó la mirada fijándola en el reloj de la pared.

—[Misaki te quiero]

Ignorando por completo lo último colgó el teléfono.

—Son más de las 7, ¿donde se supone que esta? —algo de temor lo invadió por un instante luego reflexionó — seguramente está en la editorial, en algún evento o reunión.

El teléfono volvió a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si?

—[Misaki-kun que bien que me contestaste tú… ¿el sensei está en casa?]

Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron hasta más no poder, era extraño que algo así pasara, Usagi-san no es que saliera mucho, no tenía amigos, su hermano era el único o esa creía y Sabía que no estaba con él porque hace un rato habían hablado; con su familia era imposible que estuviera, Usagi-chichi estaba de viaje o eso había escuchado por lo que no había razón por la cual ir a su casa. Y con su hermano por supuesto que jamás.

—[¿Misaki-kun?]

—Lo siento Aikawa-san pero tengo que colgar — un horrible vacio se formó en su estomago, se puso pálido.

—[Pero…]

—Usagi-san no están en casa y yo tengo que hacer algo lo siento… adiós — dijo colgando.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, ¿Dónde y con quien estaba Usagi-san?

Luego de haberlo llamado cuando se había estrellado con Kamijou-sensei no lo había vuelto a llamar en el día, ni siquiera lo había ido a recoger. No era que quisiera que lo recogiera pero cada vez la relación parecía estarse rompiendo.

Molesto y confundido por todo rompió la nota y se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la televisión, necesitaba entretenerse, dejar de pensar tonterías, Usagi-san le había dicho antes de colgar que lo quería, no había razón por la cual pensar en que él estuviera engañándolo, ¿o sí?

Era cierto que luego de que Misaki lo hubiera evadido la última vez, Usagi-san estaba distante pero algo como lo que pasaba por su cabeza no pasaría, él no estaría con otro hombre, ¿o tal vez si?

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con extremo fastidio al escuchar el timbre, al levantarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse por un momento, no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido. Había llorado hasta más no poder sacando todo ese dolor que él la había causado, todo lo que había pasado en el día lo había dejado muy agotado.<p>

El timbre volvió a sonar, ¿que acaso Miyagi no entendía? Lo último que quería era verlo, ignoró todo y se dirigió al baño pero antes de que pudiera entrar su celular comenzó a sonar.

—No me interesa, no quiero… — murmuró tomando el aparato mirando el nombre en el display, llevando una sorpresa al descubrir que no era quien pensaba.

—¿Si?

—[Shinobu, ¿donde estas?] — preguntó Risako.

—En mi departamento descansando — contestó sin el mayor interés, porque dada las circunstancias en que se dio todo sentía algo de rabia por su hermana.

—[¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber porque no me has abierto la puerta?] — preguntó molesta.

—¿Eh? Lo siento — el rubio colgó su celular y se aproximó a la puerta abriéndola.

—Shinobu…— la mujer torció lo ojos.

—Lo siento estaba algo cansado y no escuché la puerta —dijo dándole la espalda.

Risako miró el departamento con detenimiento — vaya no está nada mal, para ser sincera pensé que no ibas a poder solo.

Shinobu la miró frunciendo el ceño — ¿a qué has venido si es que se puede saber?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, hace mucho no te veía hermanito y bueno… la casa se siente muy sola sin ti — aseguró sonriéndole y abrazándolo.

—Pues como te puedes dar cuenta todo está bien — indicó zafándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de agua — ¿por qué será que había algo en esa sonrisa no parece sincero? — preguntó mentalmente.

—¿Si estas feliz con la carreras que escogiste? Estaba algo preocupada por ti, porque no te desidias entre literatura o leyes, pero bueno al final creo que hiciste una buena elección — dijo mientras dejaba unas bolsas sobre la mesa y se sentaba en el sillón.

—Si está bien — el rubio se sentó frente a ella mirándola con frialdad.

—Mi padre está contento con todo, sabes que uno de los motivos por el que te dejo vivir solo fue porque bueno… You está aquí junto.

Shinobu desvió la mirada.

—Espero que no les estés dando muchos problemas, You es un gran hombre — una gran sonrisa apareció en su labios — me alegra que ustedes se lleven tan bien.

El rubio fijó su mirada en su hermana.

Risako suspiró — creo que fui una tonta.

—¿Mmmm?

—Tal vez no debí dejarlo ir — comentó mirando a otro lado.

Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron como platos, ¿su hermana que estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

Risako sonrió y se acercó a su hermano volviéndolo a abrazar — de verdad que tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—¿A mí? ¿O al vecino? — le preguntó sin querer.

—Claro que ti, además You no está en su departamento.

Shinobu no era para bobo, al instante entendió todo, su querida hermana no había ido con intenciones de visitarlo a él. No. Claro que no, ella iba a visitar a Miyagi pero al no encontrarlo no le quedo de otra que timbrar en el departamento de él.

—Ya veo.

—De venida paré por el mini-súper y compré algunas cosas, ¿quieres que preparé algo de comer? — preguntó levantándose.

—Si claro y de paso no solo venia a visitarlo sino que además quería preparar algo para la cena y luego…. — pensó sintiendo unas infinitas ganas de sacarla a patas de su departamento.

—Tomaré eso como un sí — dijo desde la cocina.

El rubio tomó un poco de aire tratando de calmarse pero en ese momento su celular volvió a sonar, sin pensarlo tomó el aparato y se dirigió a su habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta.

—[¿Shinobu]

—¡Cállate! No digas ni una sola palabra —pidió molesto — ¿Miyagi donde estas?

—[¿Eh?]

—¿Que no escuchaste? ¿Dónde estás?

—[Estoy saliendo de la universidad]

El chico colgó la llamada y lanzó lejos el celular.

* * *

><p>—¿Como terminaste involucrado con ese chico?<p>

Usagi-san tomó un poco más de vino y luego suspiró —Takahiro me pidió el favor de que fuera tutor de Misaki para que pudiera entrar a la universidad, yo no le vi ningún problema, sabes bien lo que yo sentía por él.

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza, claro que lo sabía, ese fue el motivo de su tristeza.

—Al principio todo era muy normal pero un…

—¿Normal? ¿Qué es normal para ti? — después de tantos años de amistad el profesor conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabia que había algo detrás de ese normal.

El escritor dejó la copa sobre la mesa y volteó a mirar a otro lugar, ese episodio de su vida era algo que quería olvidar definitivamente.

—Akihiko tú… ¿acaso paso lo que creo que paso? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Si… pero…

No fue necesario decir nada, la expresión del escritor lo decía todo.

—Bien ya está bien yo lo siento, no volveré a preguntar sobre eso.

—Fue Misaki quien supo cómo me sentí en el momento en el que perdí definitivamente a Takahiro, él logró atreves de mi — comentó sirviéndose otra copa.

Hiroki dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y suspiró — en algún momento escuché sobre un chico extraño a quien siempre lo traía y lo recogía el famoso novelista Usami Akihiko pero no puse mucha atención, odio los chismes y más si vienen de los estudiantes.

—Misaki se convirtió en la persona más importante en mi vida.

—Entiendo y me alegra escucharte hablar así, pero ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? — preguntó confundido.

El escritor dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa — desde hace unas semanas Misaki se ha empezado a comportar de una forma extraña.

—¿Extraña?

—Me evade siempre, casi no está en casa y cuando esta cruzamos palabra rara vez — dijo con dolor —, esto me hace pensar que tal vez ya no quiere estar conmigo.

Hiroki recordó al instante la expresión en la cada del ojiverde en la tarde mientras hablaba con el escritor y él recogía los libros.

—Por más que trato de pensar en que pudo haberlo puesto así no encuentro una respuesta — aseguró bajando la mirada.

—Akihiko te conozco, se cómo eres. Me imagino que es chico no tendrá amigos, no saldrá con nadie que no seas tú, no tendrá vida social.

—Simplemente no quiero que me quiten a la persona que amo, no creo que haya nada de malo en pensar de esa manera — declaró mirándolo —, mi vida es Misaki y por...

—Buenas noches — saludó Sumi-senpai interrumpiendo la charla.

El escritor lo volteó a mirar con fastidio al escuchar esa voz, pero notó que no venia solo por lo que relajó su expresión.

—Usami-sensei — habló Sumi Ryouichi — buenas noches.

—Sensei que gusto verlo — el escritor extendió su mano.

—Buenas noches Kamijou-sensei.

El profesor que miraba con sorpresa al escritor dirigió su mirada al chico — buenas noches Sumi.

—Permítame presentarle a mi padre el escritor Sumi Ryouichi.

—Se… sensei que honor tan grande conocerlo, he leído muchos de sus libros —dijo levantándose —el último que publicó ha sido uno de mis favoritos — señaló con emoción.

El escritor sonrió.

—No esperaba verlo en un lugar como este Usami-sensei— comentó mirándolo y sonriéndole levemente.

Usagi-san le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero no dijo nada.

—Espero que no los hayamos interrumpido, mi hijo fue quien los vio y pensó que era bueno venir a saludar — dijo el escritor mirando a su colega.

—Por supuesto que no hay problema Sensei.

Hiroki notó algo de tensión en la mirada de su amigo y en la del estudiante.

—Bueno ya nos vamos tengo una cita con un investigador.

—Que este muy bien sensei y le repito que honor tan grande conocerlo.

—Gracias.

—Que este muy bien Sensei, nos veremos luego en la editorial.

—Oh por supuesto.

—Kamijou-sensei que pase una muy _excelente _noche — dijo mirando de re ojo al escritor.

—Hasta luego.

—Usami-sensei que este muy bien, mándele saludes a Misaki.

Usagi-san lo miró con fastidio y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

* * *

><p>—Sensei que pase buena noche nos vemos mañana — se despidió la enfermera.<p>

—Lo mismo Hitomi-san que descanse—Nowaki tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida encontrándose como por variar con Tsumori.

—Nowaki que bueno que no te hayas ido todavía — dijo aproximándose — ¿tienes mucho afán de llegar a casa?

—Senpai lo siento.

—Vamos Nowaki tómenos unas cuantas y ya está… — señaló rodeándolo por detrás con sus brazos — te vas a tu casita con tu novio.

El ojiazul suspiró y se soltó del agarre — discúlpeme senpai pero estoy muy cansado, mejor lo dejamos para después — sentenció siguiendo su camino.

—Espera — dijo agarrándolo del brazo — no nos vamos a demorar, además sabes que lo necesitas.

—No, no lo necesito y tampoco quiero — aseguró con seriedad.

—Vamos Nowaki no seas así, mira que luego cuando me vaya me vas a extrañar a menos que te vayas conmigo, lo cual me parecería perfecto — indicó con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul suspiró al recordarlo.

—Pero como todavía no se sabe pues lo mejor es aprovechar que aun estamos juntos.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que ir — dijo media vuelta.

Tsumori se quedó viéndolo mientras lo perdía de vista.

El pediatra suspiró y se detuvo unas cuantas calles del hospital, había logrado apartar de su mente todo lo que lo atormentaba pero al parecer todo regresaba y su ánimo bajaba más.

—Hiro-san… — susurró mirando al cielo, jamás había pasado tiempo sin hablar con él, sin pensarlo mucho sacó su celular y lo encendió mirando la hora, ya eran más de las nueve por lo que no dio más esperas y se dirigió a su hogar, no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre la propuesta y eso por lo que estaba decidido a esperar hasta mañana, eso hizo que se detuviera nuevamente y se desviara un poco del camino.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con Hiro-san, miró los diferentes restaurantes y sitios detenidamente pero solo uno o más bien quienes estaban adentro les llamó la atención.

—Hiro…san — cerró los ojos y se aproximó un poco más para confirmar sus sospechas.

Esa escena no le agradaba para nada, se les veía contentos charlando mientras cenaban en un ostentoso restaurante. La rabia y la frustración se apoderaron de él, haciendo que su ya muy bajo animo bajara más.

Apretó sus puños tratando de controlarse, no quería actuar como siempre. Sin saber en qué momento contestó su celular que al parecer había estado sonando segundos antes.

—¿Si?

—[¿Nowaki? Al fin contestas] — dijo Hiroki volteándose un poco y acercándose a su celular.

Los ojos del pediatra se abrieron fijando su mirada en lo que ocurría en aquella mesa.

—¿Hiro… san d-donde e-estas? —preguntó mirando detenidamente a su amante desde lejos.

El castaño miró a su amigo rápidamente —[Estoy con el porfesor Miyagi]

Nowaki sintió como la ira se lo tragaba de a un bocado.

—[Me pidió el favor de que lo acompañara a tomarse unos tragos y desgraciadamente tuve que venir. Espero no demorarme mucho]

—Si Hiro-san me imagino — dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza — bien hablamos después estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir.

Hiroki frunció el ceño al escucharlo —[¿Nowaki estas bien? Te escucho un poco raro]

—Sí, sí, sí Hiro-san ahora si me permites iré a descansar — dijo colgando.

—[¿Eh? Nowaki…] — profesor abrió los ojos por un momento una vez colgó y guardó su celular, ¿Qué era su imaginación o "su" Nowaki estaba raro?

El ojiazul guardó su celular y respiró profundo conteniendo todas sus ganas de irrumpir en ese restaurante y golpear al escritor, reclamando lo que era suyo.

Sin notarlo puesto que seguía mirando a su amante chocó con un chico que iba saliendo del restaurante.

—¡Oye fíjate! — exclamó mirándolo.

—Lo siento no fue mi intensión yo solo… — Nowaki bajó la mirada — discúlpeme — dijo mientras se alejaba tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar.

Sumi frunció el ceño al verlo y luego sonrió al recordar lo que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

><p>Sacó las bolsas con los libros y cerró la puerta del carro, se sentía tan cansado por lo que dudaba en ir donde Shinobu, además luego de tan "agradable" llamada había tratado de comunicarse con él pero el chico había apagado el aparato.<p>

Oprimió el botón del ascensor sorprendiendo al ver a la mujer que salía.

—Risako…

Su ex-mujer-cuñada sonrió — You, que bueno verte.

Miyagi la miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo va tu vida?

—Bien, sin ninguna novedad — contestó sin el mayor interés.

—Ah ya veo.

—Discúlpame Risako pero estoy muy cansado así que me voy.

—Estuve hablando con mi hermano ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? —el profesor la miró entre confundido y preocupado.

—Él aun no ha querido decirme quien es la chica con la que estas saliendo, eso me sorprende a decir verdad, porque no pensaba que él y tú se llevaran tan bien como para que él oculte ese tipo de cosas — señaló sonriendo.

—Mira Risako creo que yo he sido muy claro contigo con respecto a eso y a nosotros.

—Si You pero eso no significa que tú y yo no podamos ser amigos, yo estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho con mi hermano y me alegra saber que él cuenta contigo para lo que sea.

Miyagi suspiro.

—Se que la que se equivocó fui yo pero yo solo quiero ser tu amiga — aseguró con ¿sinceridad?

—Risako hablamos luego enserio estoy muy cansado — indicó colocando una mano sobre su frente.

—¿Tú también tienes dolor de cabeza?

—¿Tú también?

—Sí, es que Shinobu estaba algo enfermo ahorita que estuve con él.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Está bien? — preguntó preocupado agarrándola del brazo lo que sorprendió de sobre manera a la mujer.

—Sí… él solo tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza debido según él al cansancio, aunque a mí me pareció que se debía a otra cosa. Aun así cuando traté de preguntarle me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y me pidió de forma no tan amable que me fuera — indicó negando con la cabeza — pero creo que no le puedo pedir más a un mocoso como él.

Miyagi frunció el ceño.

—Yo lo quiero mucho no voy a decir que no pero hay muchas cosas de él que no me gustan y no soporto, el caso no te voy a aburrir con eso, además no quiero seguir involucrando en los problemas de mi familia, mejor ve a descansar, te llamo después cuídate — Risako se aproximó y le dio un beso al profesor al borde de los labios — buenas noches.

Miyagi solo la miró y una vez la perdió de vista siguió su camino.

—Con que eso era — pensó mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Una vez el ascensor se abrió se dirigió decidido al apartamento de su terrorista. Al estar al frente timbro una vez y espero un momento, al no encontrar respuesta sacó la llave.

—¿Que te hace pensar que vamos a hablar esta noche? — preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta.

—Shinobu… — el profesor lo miró fijamente, encontrándose con una mirada llena de frustración.

El chico dio media vuelta — estoy cansado así que mejor verte.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, adiós — dijo mientras daba un portazo y se encerraba en su habitación.

El pelinegro suspiró tratando de calmarse — ¿por que todo es tan difícil contigo? — murmuró aproximándose a la habitación de su terrorista — Shinobu tenemos que hablar sobre lo que está pasando.

—No me interesa, yo solo quiero dormir — aseguró recargado contra la puerta.

—No me iré hasta que hablemos.

—Perfecto ahí está el sillón por si te cansas de esperar.

El profesor apretó los puños, en momentos como esos era cuando se preguntaba cómo era que se había enamorado de ese mocoso tan irritante.

Esperó un rato y luego se sentó en el sillón encendiendo un cigarro, sentía tantas ganas de irse y mandar todo al diablo, pero no se sentía capaz, perder a Shinobu de esa manera era algo que no podía hacer, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Maldito mocoso — murmuró recostándose, estaba harto de pensar y pensar en que debía hacer para que su joven amante dejara de comportarse de esa manera y ya olvidara todo. Quería estar con él bien.

Los minutos pasaron y al no saber qué hacer se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber. Encendió otro cigarro y sin pensarlo se encaminó a la habitación — esto no se va a quedar así —afirmó girando la perilla ¿abriendo la puerta?, Miyagi tomó un poco de aire controlando su enfado.

—Shinobu… — lo llamó en un murmullo mientras inspeccionaba la oscura habitación. No hubo respuesta.

Entró y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su amante.

—Shinobu… —Miyagi se sentó y se recostó junto a él.

—Porque simplemente no te vas — dijo el rubio cubriéndose con las frazadas — quiero estar solo.

—Pero yo quiero tu compañía — susurró mientras con su brazo lo atraía más hacia él.

—No me interesa que necesites y más si ese es el tipo de compañía que quieres de mí — indicó con tristeza— Miyagi vete por favor.

—No, no lo hare me quedare a tu lado así no quieras, no puedo dormir si no te siento junto a mí.

* * *

><p>—Hiroki, ¿me estas escuchando? — preguntó el escritor mientras pagaba la cuenta.<p>

—Sí, claro — contestó mirándolo. Su mente está perdida y la culpa era de Nowaki y su frialdad a la hora de hablar, eso le preocupada, su dulce y siempre sonriente amante rara vez le hablaba de esa manera.

—Muy bien, pero no nos demoramos, mañana tengo cosas que hacer — dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te dije que fuéramos a tomarnos tragos pero al parecer sigues en las nubes.

—Lo siento Akihiko pero no puedo Nowaki me está esperando en casa — anunció poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos Hiroki, hace mucho que tú y yo no hablamos y eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar sobre estas cosas que me desesperan y me aterran tanto. Como te digo no nos demoramos — el escritor miró el reloj — son las 10, te prometo que a las 12 ya están en casa junto con tu novio.

Hiroki suspiró y lo miró con duda por algunos minutos, al final acepto, ¿esto no le traería problemas con Nowaki o sí? Además se notaba que su amigo de infancia la estaba pasando pero muy mal y necesitaba desahogarse.

Juntos salieron del restaurante olvidándose por un momento de sus amantes, quienes por cierto estaban molestos y desesperados por lo que estaba pasando.

En casa de Akihiko, Misaki no podía conciliar el sueño de pensar y pensar en donde y con quien podría estar el escritor, mientras que en casa de Hiroki, Nowaki daba vueltas y vueltas por todo el departamento pensando en cosas que solo lo atormentaban y le desgarraban el alma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por lo comentarios y por leer XD<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Confianza? ¿Sinceridad?

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Confianza? ¿Sinceridad?**_

Eran las 12 pasadas cuando las llaves sonaron, en aquella habitación el pediatra suspiró y cerró los ojos simulando que estaba dormido, no quería que Hiro-san supiera que aun estaba despierto.

Hiroki abrió la puerta de su habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se cambió rápido y se dirigió a la cama — creí que no iba a llegar nunca a casa — pensó mientras bostezaba y se cubría con la frazada.

Nowaki apretó la almohada y contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo, por más que quisiera esto definitivamente era algo que no podía dejar pasar así como así. Esa fue quizás una de las noches más largas para el dulce ojiazul, no se comparaba ni siquiera con aquellas noches extenuantes en el hospital.

La mañana llegó y a pesar de no haber dormido bien, Nowaki fue el primero en levantarse, preparó el desayuno y organizó un poco departamento sin poder evitar que por su mente pasaran las imágenes de "su" Hiro-san y Usami-san en aquel restaurante. Esa mentira sí que había dolido.

—Buenos días — saludó el profesor saliendo de la habitación.

—Buenos días Hiro…san — el ojiazul le dio la espalda conteniendo su rabia — hoy no tienes clase temprano, ¿verdad?

El castaño se detuvo — ¿Nowaki?

—¿Q-qué pasa? — preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada y sonriéndole.

—Nada — el pediatra se aproximó y lo abrazó —Hiro-san — susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No…waki — el profesor lo empujó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Respiró profundo y trató de olvidar lo que había pasado.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó de nuevo. En todo ese rato no había despegado la mirada de su amante.

—Nada Hiro-san — mintió sonriéndole y sentándose en la mesa con él.

El castaño dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente — desde ayer cuando hablamos estas raro, así que mejor dime que sucede — pidió con seriedad.

—No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo pensativo.

Hiroki se quedó mirándolo detenidamente —se que llamaste a la universidad y que Akihiko contestó, estas molesto por eso ¿no es así?

Nowaki apretó los puños — por supuesto que…

—Mira Nowaki por favor déjalo ya, esto esta molestándome demasiado —aseguró suspirando — entre Akihiko y yo no hay nada, somos amigos de infancia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Pero Hiro-san yo lo vi — murmuró con la mirada baja.

—¿Que dijiste? ¿No te escuche?

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

—Ya ves porque nunca te hablo de mi pasado, si solo te dije eso y mira como estas — indicó tomando la taza.

—Lo siento.

Hiroki dejó de nuevo la taza —Nowaki yo solo quiero… q-quiero que confíes en mi — dijo sonrojándose hasta más no poder — tu en verdad… verdad me… i-importas.

Los ojos azules del pediatra se abrieron de par en par.

—Es decir… —una sonrisa nerviosa pareció en los labios del castaño — Agh no me gusta que te sientas inseguro porque… — el castaño pudo terminar de hablar pues Nowaki se había aproximado hasta él y lo estaba besando.

—Hiro-san es tan lindo — susurró separándose un poco de él.

—¡Cállate! ¡Déjame! — pidió levantándose pero no pudo dar ni un paso ya que el pediatra lo había abrazado por detrás.

—Te quiero Hiro-san— susurró arremetiendo contra su cuello con pequeños besos y chupones mientras sus manos rápidamente viajaron hasta su pantalón.

—Nowa… ki d-detente— pidió cerrando los ojos, su respiración poco a poco comenzó a ser agitada.

—No, no lo haré — señaló mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo temblar.

—¡D-déjame! — trató de zafarse pero fue imposible.

—No Hiro-san.

¡Aahh! — gimió al sentir las caricias de Nowaki en su miembro —¡Mmm! ¡ah!

—¿Te gusta Hiro-san? — le preguntó con una voz llena de sensualidad.

—¡C-cállate!

La mirada de ambos se encontró por unos segundos y enseguida se besaron hasta que el oxigeno les hizo falta, así se le pasaron hasta que llegaron al sillón donde Nowaki depositó con cuidado a su amado novio. La estorbosa ropa quedo regada por todo el trayecto.

El ojiazul comenzó a besar y pasar su lengua por todo el cuerpo de castaño, comenzando por el cuello, luego se situó en sus pezones haciendo que Hiroki gimiera y terminara casi de perder la cordura, ahí estuvo un tiempo, enseguida siguió su recorrido hasta situarse en aquella parte que clamaba por mucha atención.

—¡Ah! Ah! ¡Ah! — gimió Hiroki más fuerte al sentir como Nowaki jugaba con su miembro con la lengua mientras lo introducía todo en la boca y comenzaba con el vaivén—¡N-Nowa… ki!

—Me encanta escuchar como gimes mi nombre Hiro-san, vamos hazlo de nuevo.

—¡N-No…Nowaki! ¡Ah! — gimió, ya ni su orgullo ni nada valía, estaba perdido en el placer y la lujuria.

—Me encantan tus gemidos — señaló mientras dirigía uno de sus dedos a la entrada del castaño

—¡C-callatee! ¡aahh!— exclamó apretando la almohada al sentir como uno de los dedos de su amante se dirigía al interior suyo— ¡Ah!

Comenzó con pequeños movimiento, adentro a fuera y haciendo pequeños círculos, luego introdujo otro y empezó entonces a moverlos en forma de tijera.

—¡Ah!Ah!Ah! — desesperado apretó con más fuerza la almohada mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia adelante.

Ya cuando introdujo el tercer dedo y notó lo desesperado y cerca que estaba su pareja coordinó el vaivén de su boca con el de sus dedos.

—¡No…No… waki! ¡deten…te! ¡m-me… vengo!

—Hazlo Hiro-san, sólo hazlo.

En pocos segundos el castaño llegó en la boca del pediatra, quien bebió toda su escencia.

—¿C-como puedes hacer eso?

—Hiro-san… — susurró acercándose a los labios del profesor besándolo con mucha pasión, mientras separaba las piernas y situaba su miembro en la entrada del oji café.

—Te amo Hiro-san — susurró mirándolo.

Hiroki cerró los ojos y gimió tan fuerte como pudo —no… no t-te muevas.

—Relájate — Nowaki empezó con pequeños movimientos — Hiro-san eres realmente increíble.

El castaño gemía y jadeaba el nombre de su amante mientras sentía como este tocaba aquel punto que lo hacía volver loco y delirar en medio de tanta lujuria.

—¡Ah! N-Nowaki más… más rápido — pidió mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del su pareja y lo acercaba más él besándolo en los labios.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del doctor — lo que tú digas Hiro-san.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, ambos inundaron aquel apartamento de gemidos y jadeos.

—¡Ah! Esto se siente muy bien — dijo mientras dirigía su mano al miembro del profesor masturbándolo, coordinando sus movimientos y caricias con las embestidas.

—Ya no ¡Ah!… y-ya no puedo… soportarlo más ¡Ah!

—Yo tampoco Hiro-san… vamos a hacerlo… vamos a hacerlo juntos — Nowaki entrelazó su mano con la de Hiroki llegando los dos al orgasmo al instante— te amo tanto Hiro-san — le susurró al oído.

—Yo también — dijo tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

* * *

><p>Misaki desayunó con prisa ignorando las miradas y las palabras que Usagi-san había dicho en la mesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan molesto; tan pronto como pudo tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre el sillón mientras empacaba algunas cosas.<p>

—¿Ya estás listo Misaki? — preguntó bajando las escaleras.

—Ya me voy Usagi-san — contestó con algo de fastidio en su tono.

—Muy bien, yo te llevaré.

Los ojos del estudiante se abrieron mientras levantaba la mirada — no es necesario, yo puedo irme solo.

—Oh claro que no, yo te llevaré.

—De verdad no es necesario, yo puedo ir solo — aseguró colocando su mochila en su espalda disponiéndose a ir.

—Claro que yo no te llevo — el escritor guardó las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta del departamento.

El chico respiró profundo y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Durante todo el camino fue poco lo que hablaron, cosas sin importancia, algunas cosas sobre el primer día de clases de Misaki.

—Creo que tengo más chance de aprobar literatura con Miyagi-sensei — comentó mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Que bien, aunque no se para mi Hiro…

El ojiverde lo miró con extrañeza interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Nada, olvídalo — la mirada de Misaki cambió radicalmente — Usagi-san mi hermano llamó anoche.

—¿Eh?

—Me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo — contestó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿No te dijo sobre qué? — preguntó mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

—No, solo me pidió que te dijera eso.

—¿Misaki todo está bien? — preguntó deteniendo el auto.

—Usagi-san pero que estás haciendo voy a llegar tarde — señaló molesto.

—Claro que no, pero esto es más importante así que necesito que me contestes esa pregunta — el ojilila se acercó al chico arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

—Usagi-san por favor…. — el chico trató de empujarlo pero fue inútil, el escritor lo tomó del mentón y acercó su cara a la de él.

—Misaki te necesito — susurró posando sus labios sobre los del castaño.

Los ojos verdes del estudiante se abrieron, ya no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía, añoraba ese beso pero no podía, simplemente no podía, Usami Akihiko sólo estaba haciendo más complicadas las cosas, tenía que cortar con eso pronto o su corazón ya no aguantaría.

Recobrando las fuerzas lo empujó — ¡ya basta! — exclamó abriendo la puerta — gracias pero yo puedo ir solo a la universidad.

—¡Misaki! ¡Misaki por favor espera! — gritó saliendo del auto —¡Misaki! — corrió hasta él agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Usagi-san suéltame! — exclamó mientras trataba forcejeaba.

—Misaki lo siento si no quieres que lo haga no lo volveré a hacer — dijo con desespero lo que asustó y entristeció al castaño — vamos yo te llevaré a la universidad.

La mirada del escritor hizo que todo su cuerpo y todo su ser se estremeciera, quería morirse en ese momento, porque era más que claro que no sólo él estaba sufriendo sino que estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que amaba, sin que lo mereciera.

Suspiró y regresó junto con el ojilila al auto. El resto del recorrido continuó en silencio.

* * *

><p>—¿Miyagi cuánto tiempo más vas a permanecer aquí? — preguntó saliendo del baño, mirando al pelinegro que permanecía acostado sobre la cama mirando al techo.<p>

—Lo necesario.

—¿No se supone que deberías ir a trabajar?

—Todavía tengo tiempo, a demás esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa — aseguró mirándolo.

El rubio frunció el ceño continuó a listándose.

—Shinobu, tenemos que hablar — el profesor se levantó y se aproximó del chico abrazándolo por detrás.

—No quiero, no me interesa — aseguró haciendo un ademan para zafarse.

—¿Estás seguro? — Miyagi lo atrajo más hacia él comenzando a besarle el cuello.

—S-si… Miyagi… d-detente… p-por favor — pidió inútilmente porque para ese entonces el pelinegro lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared y tenía sus mano dentro del pantalón de chico.

—Olvídate de todo y solo deja que yo te ame — le susurró al oído.

Shinobu cerró los ojos, controlándose —T-tengo que… tengo que irme… para p-por favor Miyagi... a demás…

—¿Qué? — el profesor se detuvo.

—Dijiste que teníamos que hablar — en un momento de lucidez el chico logró escapar — es claro… — tomó un poco de aire — que tú no quieres que hablemos, tú lo que quieres es utilizarme como siempre.

—¿!Cómo! — preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! — exclamó molesto —si las cosas son así porque no mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí.

Miyagi lo miró sin saber que decir.

Shinobu bajó la mirada y apretó los puños — vete por favor — pidió conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Resignado dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la salida. Una vez afuera se recostó en la pared pensando en el futuro de su relación, bueno si es que había futuro porque todo se veía mal y se notaba que el pequeño terrorista estaba molesto y decepcionado por todo que quizás ya no querría seguir con él.

* * *

><p>—Misaki — Sumi lo saludó de lejos.<p>

—Ah Senpai — saludó sonriendo de la forma como pudo.

—¿Todo marcha bien?

—Si por supuesto, sólo estaba pensando que debería buscar otro empleo.

—Entiendo — sonrió levemente — sabes, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te tiene pensativo y preocupado.

—No sucede nada malo senpai — mintió sonriendo.

—Misaki, yo no sabía que Usami-sensei y Kamijou-sensei se llevaran tan bien, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

—¿Eh? — lo miró confundido.

—Ellos no parecen ser conocidos, a mi me dio la impresión de que ellos son muy cercano — afirmó con malicia.

Misaki abrió los ojos, mientras sentía su corazón latir muy rápido.

—Pero no creo que sea algo importante, así que mejor entremos — dijo al notar las reacciones de su compañero.

—¿De qué está hablando senpai? Yo no lo entiendo.

—¿Que no sabes que Usami-sensei y Kamijou-sensei se conocen? — preguntó simulando sorpresa.

La mirada de Misaki cambió por completo…

—_[Misaki, ¿donde estas?__]_

—_¿Que pregunta es esa?, estoy en la universidad._

—_[Me referido a tu ubicación exacta en el campus]_

—_¿Y para qué? Usagi-san por favor dej…_

—_[Estoy en el campus]_

—_¡Que! ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? Usagi-san cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que dejes de perseguirme — dijo molesto mirando a todos lados._

—_[No te estoy persiguiendo, sólo vine porque necesitaba un favor urgente es todo]_

—_¿Favor?_

—_[Esta bien Misaki, mejor te vengo a recoger en un rato, cuídate. Te amo]_

…

—_¡Chicas! _

_El grupo de amigas volteó a mirar a la recién llega._

—_No se imaginan a quien vi caminando por el campus — la chica sonreirá y miraba a las demás con emoción —Usami-sensei está aquí._

_Misaki que caminaba muy cerca del grupo de amigas se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre._

—_¡Que! — gritaron al unisonó todas._

—_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo viste? — preguntaron con desespero._

—_Lo vi cerca de la sala de profesores de la facultad de literatura._

—_¡Vamos! — exclamó una._

—_¡Sí! ¡Vamos no perdamos el tiempo! — gritaron mientras corrían como desesperadas._

_El oji verde agarró su celular con molestia._

—_[¿Si?]_

—_¿¡Usagi-san donde estas! _

—_[¿Ya terminaste clases Misaki? ¿Quieres que te recoja?]_

—_¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quiero saber donde estas._

—_[Estoy entrando al departamento, estaba comprando cigarros, ¿por qué la pregunta?]_

—_Nada, en un rato estoy allá — señaló colgando._

—Misaki, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué me dice esto senpai? — preguntó aun perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. No le había prestado mucha atención a ocasiones.

—Como sabes ayer estuve con mi padre en la editorial; en la noche él tenía una cita muy importante en un restaurante — narró mirando de re ojo como Misaki parecía ponerse ansioso —. Yo lo acompañé; en el momento en el que nos dirigíamos a una mesa, vi a Usami-sensei y a Kamijou-sensei en un mesa, ellos parecía muy contentos charlando.

Misaki sintió como si un baldado de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron aun más, ¿esa era la razón por la que Usagi-san se había tardado tanto en llegar en la noche? ¿Era cierto que estaba con él? ¿Con su ex maestro de literatura? pero ¿y qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos?

—Mira que horas son, Misaki nos vemos al rato, adiós.

El oji verde solo asintió y siguió el camino al salón de clases, con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo que su vida terminaba de venirse abajo.

* * *

><p>Nowaki dejó unos papeles que necesitaba Hiroki sobre la mesa junto a su celular para que no los olvidara.<p>

El pediatra miró rápidamente hacia su habitación donde terminaba de alistarse su pareja, al notar que la puerta seguía cerrada tomó el aparato que titiritaba, avisando que tenía un mensaje.

—¿Cuatro llamadas perdidas? — preguntó miraba el display — me preguntó quién habrá sido.

Nowaki oprimió el botón llevándose una no tan agradable sorpresa.

—Usami-san… — murmuró mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba por una muy seria.

Si pensarlo mucho se dirigió al buzón de mensajes, confirmando sus sospechas.

—[Hiroki, gracias por todo lo de anoche, hace mucho no hablaba contigo, tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dijiste...] — el pediatra suspiró aliviado, no había nada de raro en el mensaje —[por cierto no olvides la propuesta, Hiroki sabes que es lo que más deseas, así que acepta yo me encargaré de lo demás. Sé que no te vas a arrepentir de esto]

—No puede ser… Hiro-san — pensó mientras borraba apresuradamente el mensaje, respirando profundo haciendo su mayor intento por controlar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

—Nowaki — lo llamó saliendo de la habitación — ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? — preguntó mirándolo y notando de inmediato lo que este tiene en una de sus manos — ¿qué haces con mi celular? — le preguntó arrebatándoselo.

—Lo siento yo… yo sólo lo quería poner junto con lo demás — contestó desviando la mirada — ya todo está listo Hiro-san.

El profesor lo miró con extrañeza.

—Tengo que ir al mini-súper — comentó al sentir la mirada de su amante —nos vemos en la noche Hiro-san— indicó tomando las llaves y caminando hasta la puerta — que te vaya bien — dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hiroki no supo qué hacer, realmente no entendía que había pasado, hasta donde sabia Nowaki estaba feliz, completamente dichoso al haber conseguido una vez más que él perdiera su orgullo y hubiera cedido a sus deseos lujuriosos, entonces no entendía cómo es que tan linda sonrisa se había borrado.

Tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la salida pensativo. No le gustaba para nada el cambio de actitud que había tenido su amante, no había motivos, el asunto con Akihiko había quedado claro salvo por la mentira de su paradero en la noche.

Se detuvo de golpe al recordar eso, ¿acaso Nowaki se había enterado de eso?

Asustado sacó su celular, quizás Akihiko lo había llamado y al no encontrarlo le había dejado un mensaje con Nowaki, comentándole algo de la noche pasada. Miró la lista de llamadas notando las cuatro llamadas que su amigo le había hecho, pero ninguna parecía haber sido contestada; ansioso se dirigió a los mensajes donde no encontró ninguno que no fuera de Nowaki; por último y más desesperado marcó a su buzón de mensajes.

"_Usted no tiene ningún mensaje en su buzón de mensajes"_

Colgó su teléfono maldiciendo por lo bajo tanto como pudo mientras continuaba su camino, le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que pudiera estar pensando Nowaki en ese momento.

—No puede ser que por las llamadas de Akihiko se haya puesto así, es imposible, eso ya lo hablamos y ya había quedado claro — pensó mirando al cielo — que se supone que tengo que hacer para que me crea.

Contó hasta diez, respiró profundo, estaba harto de la situación.

* * *

><p>Que se suponía que debía pensar cuando todo eso pasaba, primero estaba la mentira de Hiro-san y ahora estaba ese mensaje, ¿a que estaba jugando Hiro-san? ¿Por qué simplemente no era sincero con él de una vez? ¿Si se suponía que no había entre Usami-san y él, entonces porque no hablaba con la verdad?<p>

Nowaki tomó algunos vegetales y se dirigió a la caja, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, miró hacia la ventana tratando de distraerse, necesitaba dejar de pensar o se iba a volver loco todo.

_Hiroki dejó de nuevo la taza —Nowaki yo solo quiero… q-quiero que confíes en mi — dijo sonrojándose hasta más no poder — tu en verdad… verdad me… i-importas._

¿Confianza? ¿Qué tipo de confianza era la que la que debía tener? ¿Podía confiar en Hiro-an con todo esto que estaba pasando?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y por inercia contestó sabiendo quien era.

—Hiro-san…

—[¿Nowaki podemos hablar?]

—¿Sobre qué Hiro-san? — preguntó un tono serio.

—[¿A ti que te pasa?] — preguntó al notar el tono en que le había hablado —[Deja por favor de imaginar cosas que no son ¡idiota! Ya no sé ni cuentas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, la ultima vez si no estoy mal fue a la hora del desayuno del día martes, es decir, hoy, a demás ahora que lo recuerdo ya antes cuando yo envié la carta a mis padres te dije que fueras más seguro pero tú al parecer no me escuchas.]

—El ojiazul respiró profundo y bajó la mirada — Hiro-san yo…

—[Mira Nowaki ya llegué a la universidad y no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, a demás no me gusta usar el teléfono para hablar de estos temas, hablamos en la noche, por el momento sólo te pido que dejes de atormentarte por cosas que no son ciertas]

—Está bien Hiro-san, intentaré llegar temprano — dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

Nowaki pagó los vegetales y salió del mini-súper, bastante cabizbajo, se sentía inseguro, confundido y molesto por todo.

* * *

><p>—Miyagi-sensei pensé que hoy llegaría más tarde — comentó Hiroki entrando a la oficina.<p>

El mencionado permanecía recostado sobre el escritorio perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Reviso esto? — preguntó extendiéndole unos documentos.

—Kamijou… — el pelinegro se levantó y lo abrazó — te necesito más que nunca.

—¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no me abrase! — gritó tratando de zafarse.

—Pero tú eres el único que puede sanar mi quebrado corazón —dijo en medio de lloriqueos.

—¡No me moleste!

—Kamijou mi vida se viene abajo — el profesor bajó mientras buscando en sus bolsillos el encendedor para el cigarro.

El castaño lo miró confundido.

—Tienes suerte, tu relación con él es solida, no creo que tengas problemas como los míos con Shinobu.

Hiroki frunció el ceño.

—Sinceridad y confianza, entre Shinobu y yo faltan estas cosas tan importantes— señaló tomando haciendo mientras fumaba — ¿qué tipo de relación puede sobrevivir cuando carecemos de esto?

Kamijou no pudo evitar pensar que la pareja terrorista no era la única que estaba sufriendo problemas, su situación con Nowaki no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por los review y por leerme XD suerte y saludos.<strong>_

_**Lina A**_


	5. Chapter 5:¿El Final Esta Cerca?

_**Capitulo 5: ¿El Final Esta Cerca?**_

—¡Usagi! — exclamó Takahiro mientras corría.

El escritor lo volteó a mirar y le sonrió.

—Siento la demora… — se disculpó mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

—Acabo de llegar no te preocupes —dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo —, pero si me sorprendí al escucharte, debe ser importante lo que tienes que decirme si decidiste que nos viéramos ahí mismo.

—Dentro de una hora aproximadamente tengo una cita con Manami a una cuadras de aquí, hoy por fin nos dirán el sexo del bebe y eso me tiene muy emocionado — aseguró sonriendo.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias — de repente la expresión de "su cuñado" cambió por completo — pero me gustaría que mi felicidad fuera completa.

—¿Eh? — Usami -san lo miró extrañado.

—La verdad esto algo preocupado con Misaki — dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Después de su última visita y de la discusión que tuvimos las cosas no están bien — comentó dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo — él sigue molesto.

—¿Discutieron? — preguntó entre extrañado y confundido.

—¿Misaki no te dijo nada?

Usagi-san frunció el ceño.

—_Bienvenido._

_El ojiverde lo miró por unos breves segundos y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación._

_El ojilila se quedó viéndolo sin decir una palabra. Terminaría su trabajo e iría a hablar con él, Misaki rara vez se comportaba de esa manera._

_Revisó el manuscrito, corrigió algunas cosas y una vez estuvo listo, lo guardó, apagó su lap, nada era más importante que su amante por lo que sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de la habitación de su inquilino encontrándolo aparentemente dormido._

—_Misaki… — lo llamó mientras se aproximaba._

_El castaño no respondió._

_El escritor desordenó el cabello de su amante, logrando que este abriera los ojos._

—_Usagi-san…_

—_¿Todo está bien Misaki? — preguntó sentándose junto a él._

—_S-sí, estoy algo cansado._

—_Ya veo, ¿cómo está Takahiro? — preguntó recordando que esa tarde se vería con su hermano._

_El ojiverde desvió la mirada —bien._

—_Debe estar muy feliz por lo del embarazo — aseguró mirándolo fijamente._

—_S-si… mucho — el estudiante sonrió levemente y volvió a recostarse —Usagi-san discúlpame pero necesito descansar._

—_Entiendo, aunque creo que es mejor que descanses en mi habitación conmigo._

_Misaki suspiró —no, mejor me quedo aquí — indicó colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza ocultando su rostro._

—_¡Misaki! _

—_¡Déjame! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Usagi-san por favor!_

Nunca había entendió porque esa noche no le había insistió hasta conseguir su cometido, tal vez era cansancio o algo en la actitud de Misaki que le había indicado que era mejor dejar hasta ahí, no le había dado importancia a eso, el ojiverde se había seguido comportando como siempre en los siguientes días o eso era lo que él creía, sólo hasta la vez que le había gritado con todas sus fuerzas que le fastidiaba su compañía y que estaba hasta pensando en irse a vivir solo había comprendido que hago no estaba bien, aun así no había desistido, dolido y preocupado había seguido como si nada; en varias ocasiones Misaki había intentando corresponderle y alejar sus dudas y temores, pero siempre que llegaban al momento cumbre él simplemente huía. Poco a poco ni él ni Misaki fueron capaces de seguir con esa farsa, el estudiante optaba por quedarse con Sumi-senpai, en el trabajo o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el departamento del escritor. Usagi-san se sentía cada vez más vulnerable, en medio de todo optaba por perseguirlo, acosarlo y hasta encerrarlo, provocando que el chico se alejara más de él y sólo le hablara lo necesario.

—Yo no sabía nada de esto.

—Nosotros jamás había discutido como ese día.

_Manami __recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a los hermanos solos._

—_Que bueno es estar aquí — dijo sonriente._

—_Hace mucho no venias Misaki y eso no me gusta._

—_Lo sé, pero el trabajo y la universidad me han quitado tiempo — aseguró sin mirarlo._

—_Eso no es cierto, en este momento estas en vacaciones — señaló con seriedad — de verdad que estoy preocupado por ti._

_El castaño abrió los ojos — ¿eh? ¿P-por qué? — preguntó con nerviosismo tenía el presentimiento que Takahiro le haría hablar de un tema que preferiría dejar en el olvido, de tal forma que nadie saliera lastimado._

—_Misaki, sé que me has dicho que no eres una niño, pero como ya te he dicho que el hecho de que yo me haya casado y vaya a tener un bebe no significa que tú no seas importante para mí. No sabes cómo me dolió que no te haya emocionado la noticia de que ibas a hacer tío, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te lo dijera y no Usagi — afirmó con molestia —.Creo que hablo más con él que contigo._

—_Hermano yo…_

—_Ya no sé nada de ti, siempre tengo que preguntarle a él por ti, porque tú jamás llamas y siempre que yo lo hago pareciera como si tuvieras algo más importante que hacer._

—_¡Es que tú no entiendes! — exclamó levantándose._

—_¿Misaki?_

_El estudiante respiró profundo, se había alterado muy rápido — lo siento no debí gritar._

—_Misaki, ¿qué pasa contigo?, desde hace tiempo te noto muy cambiado y eso me tiene preocupado._

—_Yo… no necesito que te preocupes por mí, ¡ya no soy un niño! — exclamó con desespero, no sabía realmente que debía contestarle — no puedes pretender que viva todo el tiempo hablando contigo contándote todo, así como tú estás haciendo tu vida yo estoy haciendo la mía y no necesito que te metas en mis decisiones ni en nada — dijo conteniendo las lágrimas._

—_Es que yo no me refiero a eso, tú te has aislado de todos aquellos que te quieren — Takahiro bajó la mirada — parece que te hubieras encerrado en tu mundo y no desearas que nadie entrara en él._

_El chico apretó los puños._

—_Me gustaría que me tuvieras un poco de confianza._

—_Es mejor así — susurró levantándose — con permiso._

_Takahiro lo miró y negó con la cabeza — Misaki._

—_Gracias por todo y felicidades por el embarazo — dijo abrazando a Manami._

_Manami __afirmó con la cabeza y le sonrió._

_Se limpió lágrimas y se encaminó hasta la salida._

— _Misaki…— lo llamó una vez más Takahiro._

— _Déjame por favor — pidió cubriéndose la cara con sus manos._

—_Pero es que…_

— _¡Ya basta!, ya me dijiste todo lo que sientes y has logrado hacerme sentir mal, ahora déjame en paz._

_Takahiro bajó la mirada — porque no entiendes que me preocupas que si te dije todo lo que me parecía es porque me interesa saber el motivo por el que estas tan cambiado._

—_Adiós — se despidió azotando la puerta._

—Si antes no hablábamos ahora sí que menos, traté de buscarte para hablar contigo pero el embarazo de Manami no me he tenido tiempo, hasta anoche que llamé a mi hermano para preguntarle sobre la universidad y al haber tanto silencio entre nosotros le pregunté sobre ti.

El escritor encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Usagi, tú eres el único que está cerca de Misaki — Takahiro lo volteó a mirar — ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa de él?

Usami-san bajó la mirada pensativo, hablar sobre la relación de él con su hermano menor seria lo peor que podía hacer, Misaki lo odiaría y ahora si lo perdería para siempre.

—Takahiro… yo no sé nada de Misaki, él es muy reservados con sus cosas, creo que por eso no me dijo nada sobre la discusión de ustedes. Yo quisiera poder ayudarte pero no puedo, nunca me había puesto a pensar en que hubiera algo que pudiera estar haciéndolo cambiar en la forma en que tú dices— señaló mirándolo —lo único que puede decirte es que trataré de hablar con él sobre algunas cosas, no estoy de acuerdo que ustedes se peleen, sé que para él tú eres alguien importante y lo único que puedo decirte es que Misaki puede estar haciendo lo que hace para no preocuparte.

—Tal vez tienes razón — dijo sonriendo — te agradecería mucho si puedes hablar con él, para Misaki eres una persona importante.

¿En verdad lo era? Se preguntó mentalmente el escrito con preocupación.

* * *

><p>Nowaki terminaba de organizar unas cosas para irse a trabajar, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no pensar en aquello que lo atormentaba tanto.<p>

Suspiró y se aproximó al sillón a tomar sus cosas, pero antes de alcanzarlas el teléfono sonó haciéndolo acercarse a el.

—¿Si?

—[Buenos… días, si aun son días, no son más de las 12] —la mujer se rió — [ah este disculpe, ¿Hiroki se encontrará?]

El pediatra sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de su suegra en el teléfono — lo siento pero Hiro-san está trabajando, Sra. Kamijou.

—[Oh ya veo, hemos hablado en más de una oportunidad que ya me reconoce la voz Kusama- kun] — la señora se rió nuevamente —[¿cómo está usted? ]

—Bien… muy bien ¿y a usted como le ha ido? — para Nowaki era de mucho agrado poder hablar con la madre de Hiro-san, a pesar de que este se negara y evitara presentarlo ante sus padres, se alegraba al pensar que a la señora le agradaba o eso era lo que parecía, cada vez que llamaba y él contestaba, era muy cortes, educada y amable.

—[Eso me parece muy bien, yo estoy bien algo molesta pero espero que eso cambie pronto, Hiroki tiene mucho que ver en mi estado de ánimo para ser sincera] — comentó seria —[Hablando de él, yo la verdad sabía que no iba a encontrar a mi hijo en casa a estas horas]

—Ah… ya veo, pero entonces…

—[La verdad es que esperaba poder hablar con usted Kusama-kun sobre mi hijo]

—¿Eh? ¿A-a que… que se refiere con eso? — preguntó nervioso.

—[Anteriormente buscaba a Akihiko-kun y hablaba mucho con él, pero desafortunadamente perdí su número de teléfono y me es complicado buscarlo a él. Lastima con lo mucho que lo aprecio y quiero]

Nowaki cerró los ojos y apretó su puño, ese era el último nombre que quería escuchar en ese momento.

—[El caso, quería preguntarle… bueno según tengo entendido ustedes llevan compartiendo ese departamento por mucho tiempo, Hiro-chan me comentó que se llevan muy bien ]

—S-si, Hiro-san y yo somos… amigos, buenos… amigos — aseguró bajando la mirada, siento como la frustración hacia presencia.

—[Que bueno, Kusama-kun, mi hijo está saliendo con alguien ¿no es cierto?]

—Así… así es.

—[¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Ellos tienen una relación seria? ¿Mi Hiro-chan está enamorado? ¿Ella lo ama? ¿Cómo es la relación de ellos? ¿Mi hijo es feliz?]

El pediatra tomó un poco de aire, como deseaba decirle la verdad, eso de mantener la relación escondida solo estaba lastimándolo más, hacia que sus dudas crecieran.

—Yo… quisiera poder contestarle todo eso, pero Hiro-san no me permite saber mucho de su vida privada, no sé cómo se siente realmente, por lo que no se si este realmente enamorado y si es feliz. Lo único que tengo claro es que… "ella" si lo ama con todas sus fuerzas y desea hacerlo feliz toda la vida, para "ella", él su todo y sin él la vida deja de tener sentido. Ojala él piense lo mismo y pueda presentarla a ustedes como es debido, ojala sea sincero — Nowaki colocó su mano sobre su cara cubriendo sus ojos — Sra. Kamijou no quiero ser grosero con usted pero debo salir a trabajar.

—[Ya veo, bueno la verdad es que estoy sorprendía por lo que me acaba de decir, al parecer la conoce muy bien, siendo así Hiroki tiene que presentarnos a su novia y comprometerse lo más pronto posible. Trataré de ubicar a Akihiko-kun, él es alguien especial para mi hijo y también debe saber algo de todo esto, gracias por todo y siento las molestias que he causado, para evitar problemas ningún de los dos les dirá a mi Hiro-chan nada de esta conversación]

— S-si tiene… tiene razón, que tenga un buen día, adiós — tan pronto como pudo colgó el teléfono.

Se sentía débil, vulnerable a todo, el panorama no era nada alentador y sus fuerzas parecían agotarse con el paso de los minutos.

¿Por qué tenía que escuchar el nombre de Usami Akihiko en todo lo que se relacionaba con su Hiro-san?, podían ser amigos de infancia y lo que sea pero él era su pareja, la persona que amaba, la dueña de su corazón, ¿o es que acaso jamás iba a poder eliminar de su vida o por lo menos corazón el amor que sentía por el famoso novelista?

Se dirigió sin mucho ánimo al hospital, quisiera o no la vida tenía que continuar, a demás en la noche hablaría con Hiroki sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Sensei buenas días — lo saludó una enfermera.

—Buenas días — contestó mientras se colocaba la bata.

—Nowaki hola — saludó Tsumori entrando — que bien que ya llegaste, necesito que me colabores con este paciente — dijo entregándole la historia clínica —desde esa vez que tuve que salir temprano del hospital por asuntos personales, tengo entendido que has sido tú quien lo atendido, así que hoy me informaron que el padre había solicitado el cambio y quiere que seas tú el pediatra de su hijo.

Nowaki tomó los papeles y los leyó detenidamente — si lo recuerdo, bien yo me haré cargo de él senpai.

* * *

><p>Lo peor que podía pasar era que el profesor Miyagi estuviera despechado, si antes no hacia su trabajo y se aprovechaba de Hiroki, en ese estado tan lamentable no se acomedida ni siquiera a levantarse para ir por sus cigarrillos.<p>

Hiroki dejo sobre la mesa unos libros y suspiró mirando a su jefe que se encontraba acostado en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

—Profesor por favor levántese, tiene que ir a clase — trató de sonar calmado.

—¿Y tengo que ir?

La venita en la frente del castaño volvió a titilar por milésima vez en la mañana.

—Profesor por favor, reaccioné.

El pelinegro se sentó en el sillón — debería pedir permiso y tomarme el resto del día.

—Pero... ¿no cree que usted está exagerando?, a demás usted me dijo en más de una oportunidad que si algo llegaba a pasar con ese niño lo iba a saber manejar.

—Sí, pero era porque yo pensaba que esto iba a ser más fácil. Estaba confiando que Shinobu no iba a ser capaz de dejarme nunca— señaló aproximándose al escritorio.

Hiroki desvió un poco la mirada al escucharlo.

—Después de todo por él y el _destino _fue que yo accedí a todo enamorándome por completo de ese mocoso— dijo volteándolo a mirar, sonriendo — soy un viejo patético.

—Bueno no creo que sea para tanto, lo mejor es que vaya a clase y se distraiga — comentó no muy seguro, la verdad es que llevaba toda la mañana mortificándose, pensando Nowaki y lo que pudiera pasar en la noche.

—Gracias Kamijou — dijo abrazándolo efusivamente — no sé qué sería de mi sin ti.

—¡Profesor! ¡Suélteme! — exclamó tratando de zafarse — ¡no diga estupideces!

—Me alegra tanto saber que te preocupas y piensas en mí.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó una vez pudo zafarse — váyase ya.

—Sí, sí, sí — dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>—Me parece que deberíamos empezar a pensar en el tema que vamos a trabajar, ¿no te parece? —comentó la chica sonriéndole a Shinobu.<p>

—Sí, tienes razón — el chico trató de corresponderle el gesto pero fue imposible, no estaba de ánimos para nada.

—¡Miyu-chan! — gritó un chica haciéndole señas a la chica que iba con el rubio.

La castaña se detuvo y volteó a mirar hacia donde la habían llamado — siento no poder acompañarte más pero me necesitan, nos vemos en un rato en el salón de clase — dijo sonriéndole y acercándose — gracias por tus apuntes Shinobu-kun — con algo de nervios se aproximó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

—S-si… — murmuró mientras la chica corría hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

Siguió su camino tratando de prepararse sicológicamente para la siguiente clase, a la última persona que quería ver era a su sensei preferido con quien tenía clase en aproximadamente unos 15 minutos.

—Maldito viejo no merece siquiera que me mate la cabeza pensando en él — pensó negando con la cabeza.

—Shinobu, hola — saludó Misaki desde lejos.

El rubio lo miró y sin el mayor deseo se aproximó, Misaki no era el tipo de persona con quien estaba acostumbrado a tratas y las veces que le había dirigido la palabra era algo frio y distante.

—Buenos días — saludó a los dos chicos.

—Buenos días — saludó Sumi.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal tu día todo en orden? — preguntó preocupado, el ojiverde recordaba esos días en los que por culpa de Usagi nadie le hablaba ni se le acercaba y no deseaba que algo así le estuviera pasando a rubio.

—Si muy bien sin novedad —contestó continuando su camino.

Sumi sonrió y siguió al chico mientras atrás quedaba el castaño sorprendido, de verdad que tratar con alguien como Shinobu según su parecer era complicado. Eran totalmente opuestos.

—Vamos Misaki, es mejor llegar con tiempo al clase, por más de que sea Miyagi-sensei no puedes seguir llegando tarde como el semestre pasado — comentó el senpai.

Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, Misaki se hundía cada vez más entre sus dudas y temores. Shinobu debatían entre entrar o no entrar a clase, eso de estar en la misma universidad con Miyagi ya comenzaba a traerle problemas. Sumi disimuladamente observaba a los dos notando que ese par tenía algo en común en la expresión de su rostro — deberían llevarse mejor — pensó.

—¿Senpai recuerda que me comentó lo de un trabajo? — el ojiverde rompió el silencio de repente.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Bueno es que hasta la otra semana trabajo y me gustaría que me contara más sobre el, necesito conseguir otro trabajo pronto — comentó serio.

—A bueno hablaré con mi amigo sobre esto y te informaré cuando sepa bien que es lo que tienes que hacer, cuanto pagan y esas cosas.

—¿Trabajo? — preguntó Shinobu volteándolos a mirar.

Juntos asintieron.

—¿Estas buscando trabajo Misaki?

—Así es, necesito trabajo con urgencia.

—No creo que sea para tanto Misaki, no creo que te vayas a quedar en la calle si no consigues uno pronto, Usami-sensei no te abandonará, a demás no creo que la situación cambie mucho que digamos él te da todo a ti, entonces no te preocupes y tómalo con calma.

—¡Senpai!

—¿Usami-sensei? — preguntó confundido frunciendo el ceño— ¿el famoso novelista?

—El mismo — contestó Sumi sonriendo muy tranquilamente — Misaki vive con él y tienen un relación…

—¡Senpai! — gritó abriendo los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que Usami-sensei es amigo del hermano de Misaki y por "cosas" Misaki resulto siendo su muy querido inquilino.

—Vaya eso es interesante, él es un gran escritor.

—Oh si y quiere mucho a Misaki.

—¡Senpai por favor!

Sumi rió y volteó a mirar al rubio — ¿por qué preguntaste lo del trabajo?

Shinobu bajó la mirada — es que yo… yo también necesito trabajo.

—Bueno siendo así le comentaré a mi amigo para que trabajen juntos.

—Oh eso sería grandioso senpai — indicó con emoción.

—Por mi está bien — contestó tan frio y cortante como siempre Shinobu dando media vuelta y continuando su camino hasta el aula de clases, amargándose aun más al ver en la entrada de este a Miyagi junto con una estudiante.

—Sensei gracias por colaborarme le debo mucho — señaló la chica sonriendo.

—La espero mañana en la sala de profesores para hablar bien de esto — dijo entrañándole una carpeta mientras sus ojos se topaban con los de su terrorista.

—Buenos días Miyagi-sensei — saludaron Misaki y Sumi una vez pasaron junto a él. Shinobu simplemente pasó de largo, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Buenos días.

—Está bien allí estaré, gracias sensei por todo — dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia retirándose.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que imaginé — pensó tomando un poco de aire antes de entrar. Girando la perilla.

—¡Buenos días! — saludo con una sonrisa más que postiza.

—¿Crees tomar buenos apuntes? — preguntó repentinamente Shinobu mirando a Misaki.

—¿Eh? Claro — contestó confundido.

—Te buscaré después de clases — dijo levantándose y tomando su maletín.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo algo importante que hacer — aseguró caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta.

—¿Mmmm? — Misaki miró al senpai.

—Creo que son todos los estudiantes, llamaré a… lista — Miyagi siguió con la mirada al rubio — ¿Takatsuki a donde cree que va? — preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, por el bien de ambos era mejor ser diplomáticos cuando estuvieran en la universidad y sólo fueran profesor y estudiante y no amantes o ex amantes, esa parte no está clara.

Shinobu lo miró desafiante — tengo algo importante que hacer, permiso.

—Pero tiene clase.

—Luego me adelantare — dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cerró los ojos controlándose, Shinobu a veces era tan irritante y malcriado que no sabía ni como hablarle.

Dio la vuelta y les sonrió a todos los estudiantes como si todo estuviera bien— como primer trabajo me gustaría que escribieran un pequeño ensayo sobre literatura antigua, sobre lo que saben o han escuchado.

Muchos de los estudiantes se miraron entre sí mientras murmuraban confundidos por el repentino trabajo.

—¿Sensei y cuando debemos entregarlo? — preguntó alguien.

—Tienen toda la clase para hacerlo, una vez terminen me lo dejan encima de la mesa y si ya terminó la clase, van hasta la sala de profesores y lo dejan sobre mi escritorio. Yo lo siento pero olvidé algo ya regreso — el pelinegro habló rápidamente mientras caminaba hasta la puerta — esto no se va a quedar así — pensó cerrando la puerta.

A unos cuantos metros del salón Shinobu caminaba pensativo.

—Este mocoso no puede dejarme así como así — murmuró mientras se acercaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias todas por sus reviews, mensajes, alertas y por leerme esto significa mucho para mi. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo XD<em>**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima._**

**_Lina A (Lina-chan para las que me identifiquen con ese nick en facebook)_**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Rivales?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Rivales?**

Nowaki entró al consultorio apurado y con la mirada baja.

—Buenas días.

—Buenos días Kusama-sensei — saludó el hombre extendiendo su mano — ¿como esta?

El doctor lo ignoró por unos segundos y luego de volver de sus pensamientos lo miró y lo saludó—Bien gracias — dijo dejando unas cosas sobre el escritorio.

El pequeño niño sonrió e imitó a su padre.

Nowaki puso todo su empeño en dejar de lado todo aquello lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo, pero a pesar de eso en muchas ocasiones parecía perderse y no lograba concentrarse, cosa que no paso pero para nada desapercibida para el padre del pequeño que no dejo de observarlo desde que puso un pie dentro del consultorio, El hombre se encargó de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, mientras sonreía con algo de malicia.

—Kamijou-kun tiene buen gusto, de eso no cabe la menor duda — pensó siguiendo con la mirada a Nowaki — ¿pero cómo es que terminó con alguien como él? — sonrió levemente — no es necesario ser adivino para entender que algo no anda bien.

—¡Papá!

—¿Eh? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar —¿Qué sucede?

—El doctor te está preguntando algo y tú no contestas, ni te mueves ni nada — dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

—Lo siento estaba pensando en algo que tengo que hacer, pero dígame Kusama-sensei ¿en le puedo colaborar?

—Su pequeño se encuentra muy bien de salud señor…

—Shinoda, ese es mi nombre — dijo tan sonriente como pudo.

—Shinoda-san su pequeño es un niño muy saludable.

—Estupendo — dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo — te quiero mi pequeño.

—Sí, tú dijiste que me llevarías a comer helado si me decía que estaba bien en el médico.

—Claro que si, vamos a ir antes de de que llegue tu mamá a recogerte.

El niño dejó de sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su padre, pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos — ¿papá, porque mi mami y tú ya no están juntos? yo quiero verlos juntos como antes, no me gusta que ya no vivas en la casa ¡papá! — sollozó con fuerza, haciendo que el distraído pediatra regresa de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando Shinoda-san? ¿Por qué llora Yoshiro-kun?— preguntó preocupado al ver al pequeño niño aferrarse al cuello.

—¿Discúlpeme Kusama-sensei ya me puedo retirar?

—Si por supuesto, pero ¿todo está bien?

—Sí, es lo que hablamos la vez pasada, lo que le comentó mi ex mujer. El divorcio ya se llevó a cabo y aunque estamos haciendo todo de la mejor manera aun hay cosas que le es difícil entender — comentó alzando al niño y abrazándolo.

—Oh si ya entiendo, Shinoda-san —Nowaki se levantó y salió junto con ellos del consultorio —, de verdad que espero que pueda solucionar esta situación.

—Gracias.

—¡Nowaki! — de la nada pareció Tsumi abrazando por detrás.

—Senpai por favor — dijo zafándose con bastante fastidio.

Shinoda abrió los ojos sorprendido. A pesar de las peticiones de su hijo para que fueran a comerse un helado decido esperar un poco más, al fin y cabo le interesaba mucho Hiroki y más ahora en su situación de divorciado-soltero.

—Oh Nowaki ¿y esa expresión en tu cara que significa? ¿Acaso las cosas no andan bien en el paraíso? — preguntó con malicia.

—Este yo creo que…

—¿Kamijou-san no se está portando bien acaso? ¿Ya no andan de luna de miel?

—¡Basta Senpai! — exclamó serio.

—Papi por favor vamos.

—Sí, sí, si tienes razón vamos — Shinoda sonrió mirando al ojiazul — Kusama-sensei, gracias por todo, nos veremos luego, que tenga buen día, adiós.

Nowaki afirmó con la cabeza e ignorando a su senpai continuó su camino.

—Mmmm con que si — murmuró.

* * *

><p>Misaki hizo de nuevo hizo un gesto de molestia y continuó con su intento de ensayo.<p>

—¿Todo estas bien? — preguntó mirándolo de reojos.

—Por supuesto que si senpai, sólo pensaba en que más debía escribir.

—Mmmm pensé que estabas molesto por las continuas llamas de tu celular.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—Misaki, puede que lo tengas en silencio pero igual suena cuando vibra y según parece la persona que llama tiene algo de urgencia.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo, su celular volvió a sonar haciendo que con fastidio se levantara y caminara rápido hasta la salida.

—¡Usagi-san deja de llamar, me tienes desesperado! ¿¡Que no sabes que estoy en clase!

—[_Pensé que jamás contestarías_] — dijo con un tono más que serio lo que hizo que el chico abriera los ojos y no se atreviera a discutir por sus inoportunas llamas —[_Misaki, ¿a qué horas sales de clase?_]

—Yo aun… aun no lo sé.

—[_¿Y por qué?_]

—A bueno es que t-tengo… tengo un trabajo que entregar de… de literatura, pero… ¿Usagi-san todo… todo está bien? — preguntó con algo de temor — te noto raro.

—[_Te estaré esperando en la entrada de la universidad_]

—No, no es necesario te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo puedo…

—[_Te veo en un rato Misaki y ya está decidido_]

—Pero…

—[_Trabajo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Adiós_]

El ojiverde se quedó un par de segundos con el teléfono aun en su oído, mientras asimilaba lo que había pasado. Usagi-san nunca antes le había hablando de esa manera, se notaba serio y ¿molesto? ¿O ese tono en su voz era más bien de desilusión? presintiendo lo peor miró el registro de llamas, habían más de veinticinco.

Trato de hacer memoria para identificar el motivo por el que el novelista pudiera encontrarse molesto o desilusionando en el peor de los casos. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía contacto con Haruhiko y para evitarse problemas, malentendidos y para que el no tuviera que llevarse la "peor" parte en el asunto, trataba de no ir a la editorial para no encontrarse con su muy querido y admirado mangaka.

Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza es que quizás el escritor había llegado finalmente a su límite e iba a terminar con su relación. Al momento de pensar en eso, le pareció algo imposible e ilógico pero entonces fue cuando llegaron a su mente las lindas palabras de su senpai sobre la relación que existían entre Usami-san y Kamijou-sensei complicando aun más el asunto, todo parecía tener lógica entonces. El temor que sentía por su ex profesor de literatura parecía haberse convertido en rabia y algo de resentimiento, sin darse cuenta dado a lo que su pensamiento estaba creando Kamijou Hiroki paso de ser su profesor a su… ¿rival?

* * *

><p>—Akihiko deja de hacer estupideces, si él no quiso contarte nada pues sus razones tendrá, a demás tienes que entenderlo, ponte en su posición — intentó hacerlo razonar — o por lo menos ponte a trabajar en vez de estar aquí haciendo a mí perder el tiempo.<p>

—A si Takahiro no esté de acuerdo no voy a dejar a Misaki nunca — señaló con seriedad.

—¿Que estas planeando hacer?— preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—Voy hablar con Misaki y le diré que hablemos con Takahiro sobre nosotros.

—Claro esa es la solución, Takahashi aceptará sin problema, ¡no seas idiota! — dijo lanzándole un libro el cual fue esquivado a tiempo — lo mejor es que hables con él y trates de apoyarlo, escucha lo que él tiene que decir y ya luego saca conclusiones — consejo sentándose frente a su ordenador tomando un poco de aire— mejor haz lo que quieras y lárgate ya, no estoy de ánimo para aguantarme a otro despechado.

—No puedo, la novela que estoy escribiendo se desarrolla en esta universidad — dijo mientas encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo? Akihiko, tú no…

—No, lo siento pero creo que tal vez en la próxima vuelvas a ser protagonista, en esta quise experimentar con alguien más — comentó sentándose.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es el desafortunado? — preguntó volteándolo a mirar.

—Tú jefe y el chico rubio de ayer — contestó con naturalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué Miyagi-sensei y el hijo del decano? Akihiko yo no entiendo, como una persona que estudió leyes puede hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Con que es el es hijo del decano, bueno eso es interesante. Cuéntame más Hiroki — pidió buscando entre sus cosas su lap top — cualquier cosas que me digas me servirá de mucho.

—Por supuesto que no, no voy a permitir que sigas usando a más personas inocentes para que escribías esos libros porno.

—Si me colaboras más pronto me voy — aseguró sonriendo.

Hiroki lo miró con duda por unos segundos — lo siento pero no soy chismoso y tampoco se nada, Miyagi-sensei es muy reservado con sus cosas.

—A bueno entonces tendré que venir todos los días para poder hablar con él. Por cierto Hiroki, ¿escucharte el mensaje que te deje?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué mensaje estás hablando?

—Te llamé muchas veces en la mañana pero por alguna "extraña" razón no contestaste, así que opté por dejarte un mensaje de voz.

La taza que tenía el castaño en la mano en ese momento se estrelló contra el piso.

—¿¡Hiroki!

—¿Q-qué decía… qué decía el mensaje? — preguntó en un intento por sonar calmado.

—Nada en especial, te agradecía por haberme acompañado anoche — contestó mientras escribía.

El profesor respiró profundo — ¿puedes decirme exactamente cuáles fueron las palabras que usaste?

—No lo recuerdo, pero por que la pregunta, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste? —preguntó mirándolo — ¿Hiroki estas bien?

—Por favor Akihiko vete de aquí, necesito estar solo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de mi vista! — gritó mientras le lanzaba todo lo que tenía cerca — por tu culpa estoy metido en problemas. ¡Akihiko lárgate!

—No me voy a ir hasta que me digas porque te alteraste de esta manera.

Hiroki lo ignoró y salió tan rápido como pudo de la sala de profesores dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>—Tal vez si debí haber pensado mejor las cosas y debí escoger mejor la universidad y la carrera — pensó con amargura —. Si Miyagi no hubiera ido por mí al aeropuerto ahora estaría en Australia lejos de todo lo que me lastima.<p>

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el siguiente escalón una fuerte mano lo agarró del brazo sorprendiéndolo por completo, el menor no fue capaz de decir algo ni mucho menos de forcejear, la expresión de Miyagi era de completa seriedad por lo que no le quedó otra opción que actuar con sensatez y dejarse guiar por su "profesor" por el largo muy largo pasillo hasta dar con el último y desolado salón de clases.

El pelinegro cerró con suavidad la puerta detrás de él y estampó contra la pared al rubio que permanecía con la mirada baja conteniendo toda su ira, ya habría momento para decirle unas cuantas verdades a su "ex" pareja.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó repentinamente Miyagi mirándolo seriamente.

—Déjame en paz viejo — dijo zafándose pero antes de que pudiera escapas el pelinegro volvió a estamparlo contra la pared, agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

—Shinobu deja de comportante como un niño y da la cara, tú no eres el único que tiene derecho a hablar y a decidir las cosas — indicó con notaria molestia — por eso me fastidian los mocosos.

—Perfecto no hay razón para hablar, suéltame estúpido— pidió sin mirarlo.

—Esta vez no… esta vez no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres.

—Miyagi… — susurró en un sollozo — déjame por favor… ya no quiero…

El profesor abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

El terrorista levantó la mirada y la fijó en él — tu lastima… tu compasión… yo no necesito eso. Se perfectamente que nunca seré bueno para ti, aun así me esmeré puse todo de mi pensando en que quizás, solo tal vez yo sería la persona más importante para ti. Que llegarías a amarme como yo te amo a ti… pero no importa lo que haga lo que diga, siempre va a ver algo que impida que estemos juntos. ¡Ya no quiero eso! — exclamó con todas sus fuerzas empujándolo.

—Shinobu cálmate. ¿Y explícame que es lo que te llevo a decir todo eso?

—Que no es evidente, solo estás conmigo porque he hecho hasta lo imposible por meterme en tu vida, sin importar lo que realmente deseas — indicó con la voz quebrada, mientras baja la mirada.

Miyagi suspiró resignado y con suavidad colocó su mano sobre el mentón del chico haciendo que este lo mirara.

—Shinobu pensé que esto ya había quedado olvidado.

—Jamás va a quedar en el olvido, por eso no quiero seguir torturándome — susurró mientras que con la manga de la camisa se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido — no deseo que sigas teniéndome lastima, ni que me uses porque culpa de mis caprichos y de mi insistencia casi asfixiante.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te tortures con esa clase de pensamientos — susurró sin dejarlo de mirar.

—Soy una carga para ti — aseguró apretando con fuerza los ojos — un estorbo.

—Ni hablar… — hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire — haz lo que desees, como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora, saca las conclusiones que quieres. Jamás voy a entenderte Shinobu, pensé que todo esto había quedado claro y en el olvido — dijo soltándolo.

El rubio lo miró entre sorprendido y totalmente asustado.

El mayor dio media vuelta decidido a irse — maldición yo tampoco quiero torturarme, no lo merezco este mocoso no me entiende— pensó con molestia.

—Miyagi… — el chico apretó con todas sus fuerzas la camisa del profesor y hundió su cabeza en su espalda — por favor…

Todo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos — ¿qué es lo que necesitas para que dejes de sentirte inseguro?

El terrorista negó levemente con su cabeza y lo soltó.

El pelinegro se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

—Dile a mi padre y a mi hermana lo de nosotros — dijo recuperando su ánimo habitual.

—¿Qué?

—Que no escuchaste… diles la verdad — sugirió mirándolo de forma desafiante.

Miyagi abrió los ojos — pero… pero…

—¡Pero nada! — exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

_La nada agradable visita de su hermana no terminaba, Risako hablaba y hablaba mientras Shinobu mira el plato con fastidio, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar escuchar su voz, ni siquiera se había atrevido a comer._

—_Y bueno al final, me di cuenta que no importaba nada, seguía pensando en You._

_Automáticamente el terrorista levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio._

—_Creo que debí meditar mejor las cosas y no haberlo dejado — dijo mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa — tal vez no era consciente de que para You perder a su primer amor era algo muy difícil._

_El rubio apretó los puños conteniendo esos terribles deseos de gritarle unas cuantas verdades en la cara y de sacarla a patas de su departamento._

—_Tú eres muy amigo de él lo sé y lo respeto, pero yo soy tu hermana así que dime Shinobu quien es la mujer con la que está saliendo — pidió sonriéndole._

—_Deberías rendirte — dijo de forma desafiante —, después de todo lo dejaste y dijiste tantas cosas malas de él que no mereces nada._

_Risako abrió los ojos — ¿mocoso porque me estás hablando así?_

—_Sabes que estoy realmente cansado y con dolor de cabeza, así que mejor lárgate de una buena vez, eres demasiado molesta — aseguró levantándose de la mesa._

_La "cuñada" de Miyagi se levantó y se acercó al chico— ¡mocoso estúpido! — exclamó abofeteándolo — nunca te atrevas a hablarme así, lo único que sabes hacer a la perfección es traerle problemas a mi padre y a todo el mundo que conoces, eres una carga para todos. No me extrañaría si You pensara lo mismo._

_El chico abrió los ojos al escuchar la última parte, como pudo contuvo las ganas de llorar, si darse cuenta Risako había dado con su punto débil._

_Sin decir nada más la mujer tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, dejando a su hermanito en medio de un mar de lágrimas._

Shinobu respiró profundo y fijó una vez más su mirada en la de Miyagi.

—Haber como te lo digo… yo no puedo hacer algo como eso Shinobu-chin, entiéndeme por favor — dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Eres tan cobarde.

—No lo soy, yo sólo no quiero que te alejen de mi lado nunca — aseguró bajando la mirada.

—¿Eh?

—Si tu familia se entera de esto, harán todo lo que este a su alcance para alejarte de mí y eso es lo que menos deseo, sin ti a mi lado no se qué sería de mi — señaló rodeándolo con sus brazos.

El rubio correspondió al abrazo y lo atrajo más hacia él.

—No quiero perderte, eres lo más preciado en mi vida — susurró mientras buscaba con desespero su boca.

Tal vez Miyagi tenía razón, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado injusto y egoísta con lo que sentía y pensaba, para él también sería horrible el no poder seguir junto a Miyagi.

Sin importarles absolutamente nada, comenzaron a besarse, ambos sentía una urgencia por amarse.

Los besos iban subiendo de tono conforme pasaban los minutos, sólo y exclusivamente se separaban cuando el oxigeno hacia.

—Miyagi — jadió — te amo.

—Y yo a ti — susurró muy cerca de su oído. Acto seguido concentró su atención en el cuello del terrorista mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hasta la entre pierna del chico.

—¡Ah! — gimió al sentir las caricias de Miyagi sobre aquella parte tan sensible y la que desde hace un momento clamaba por atención.

El profesor colocó al pequeño terrorista sobre uno de los escritorios y sin previo aviso introdujo en su boca el miembro del rubio haciendo estremecerse por completo.

Miyagi comenzó con suaves movimientos, saboreando hasta el último rincón el miembro de su ahora estudiante; para él era un deleite escuchar entre jadeos y gemido su nombre.

—¡Ah! Miya… por favor… deten… ¡detente! — Shinobu apretó sus ojos — si sigues así yo… yo no voy a soportarlo por mucho tiempo… ¡Ah!

—No me voy a detener — aseguró mirándolo de re ojo — no luego de haber pasado un día entero sin poder besarte o tocarte, no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

—¡Ah! ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Detente!

Ignorándolo por completo continuó con su labor mientras dirigía sus dedos al interior de oji plata.

Los gemidos de Shinobu se intensificaron, Miyagi trató de coordinar el vaivén de su boca con el movimiento de sus dedos en interior su estudiante.

—¡Ah! Miyagi… yo… — susurró al sentir que había llegado finalmente a su límite.

El mayor se acomodó sobre el escritorio y con mucho cuidado sentó a su pequeño amante sobre él.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! — gimió al sentir a Miyagi entrar en él.

—Creó que hoy te siento más caliente que siempre — susurró aproximando sus labios a los de él, fundiéndose un largo y apasionado beso.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera hacer algo, el chico comenzó a moverse con algo de desespero, sorprendiéndolo por completo y produciendo en él sensaciones placenteras.

—Shinobu… tú también me necesitabas, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! — gimió desviando un poco la mirada, sonrojando aun más de los que ya estaba.

El profesor sonrió y tomó su rostro con cuidado besándolo.

Las embestida empezaron a hacerse más rápidas y más fuertes. Si perder el tiempo el pelinegro dirigió una de sus manos hasta aquella zona sensible para el terrorista y comenzó a masajear. Ambos estaban absortos en demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban.

El menor se aferró tanto como pudo a su amante como señal de que ya estaba próximo a llegar al final.

—Miya… Miyagi yo… — jadeó muy cerca del oído de su compañero — no… no puedo aguantar más.

—Yo… yo tampoco — dijo besándolo con desespero — te amo Shinobu.

En medio de tanta excitación una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio.

* * *

><p>Hiroki sacó con desespero su celular y marcó el número de su amante.<p>

1er timbrazo, 2do, 3er, 4to, 5to, 6to, llamada dirigida al buzón de mensajes, la preocupación aumentó, de verdad que se merecía la molestia de Nowaki, le había mentido y aunque la razón era justificada no estaba bien, de esa forma sólo iba a lograr que el pediatra desconfiara más de su relación con Akihiko.

—¡Maldición! — maldijo bajando la mirada, tratando de calmarse, la situación no estaba tan mala, tendría la oportunidad de explicarle a Nowaki lo sucedido y luego quisiera o no tendría que asumir las consecuencias, sin quejarse. Hiroki hubiera seguido convenciéndose de las cosas si no fuera porque sintió una mirada penetrante puesta sobre él.

—¡Misaki! — exclamó Sumi mientras se aproximaba al castaño que hacía unos minutos había dejado de caminar y permanecía mirando su ex profesor como si quisiera matarlo— porque no me esperaste si vamos para el mismo lugar.

—Lo siento yo… — el ojiverde cambió la expresión de su cara por la habitual — pensé que estaba ocupado con esa chica y no quise molestar.

—La clase ni siquiera se había terminado cuando saliste — dijo mientras veía por primera vez al castaño — Kamijou-sensei buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes Sumi, Takahashi — saludó mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes, pero una vez se encontró con la mirada de Misaki sintió algo de escalofríos. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero ese chico no parecía ser el mismo torpe y atolondrado de siempre, había algo en esa mirada que no le gustaba y que le preocupaba bastante.

Para Sumi Keiichi tampoco pasó desapercibido la actitud de Misaki y sabía la razón de todo por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Usagi-san y Kamijou-sensei tienen algo? — esa pregunta mortificaba al estudiante y no paraba de aparecer en su mente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas! aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme :) <strong>_

_** Hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina A o Lina-chan como lo prefieran :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cuando la duda crece

_**Capitulo 7: Cuando la duda crece y el temor se hace presente.**_

Hiroki se dirigió a la sala de profesores con algo de intranquilidad mientras era seguido muy de cerca por Misaki y Sumi quienes hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia. De verdad que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir.

Respiró profundo una vez estuvo frente la puerta, por lo menos esperaba que Akihiko se hubiera ido ya, no estaba de ánimo para tolerarlo, él era el causante de todos sus problemas. Definitivamente no quería saber más sobre los problemas de su amigo y de su jefe, él ya tenía bastante con Nowaki.

—Sensei mi padre le envió algo — comentó Sumi una vez se detuvieron.

El profesor lo miró por unos segundos y abrió la puerta.

—Hiroki al fin regresas, ¿dónde estabas? — preguntó el novelista mientras aparecía de la nada con una taza de café en la mano.

A Misaki le faltó poco para le diera un infarto o algo parecido al escuchar esa voz, el pobre estudiante se paralizó por completo, su piel parecía haber perdido totalmente su pigmentación, su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salírsele, todo parecía girar y girar.

—Akihiko… ¡Tú! — El castaño recordó que venía acompañado así que tomó aire y se adentró en la sala, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

Usami-san le hubiera dicho algo sino hubiera sido por la sonrisa de un Sumi Keiichi triunfante y la expresión de total confusión, desilusión, desconcierto y rabia de su amante.

—¿Misaki?

—Usami-sensei que sorpresa tan grande verlo por aquí — saludó hipócritamente.

El escritor lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia el chico que parecía una estatua —¿Misaki como sabias que estaba aquí?

—Yo… yo no… yo no lo sabía Usagi-san— contestó con un hilo de voz, conteniendo los deseos de llorar — vine a dejar un trabajo de literatura— indicó abriéndose paso entre su amante y su amigo, entrando en la sala de profesores.

—Ese es el escritorio de Miyagi-sensei — le señaló con el dedo Hiroki desde su escritorio sin mirarlo.

El ojiverde pareció no escucharlo en lo absoluto. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil frente a él, Sumi miró rápidamente a los adultos mientras tomaba de los hombros a su compañero haciéndolo caminar hasta el escritorio de Miyagi para que dejara el ensayo.

El ambiente estaba más que tenso, Usagi-san miraba con profundo odio a Sumi-senpai y Misaki a Hiroki.

—Bien si no vinieron a nada más, retírense — sugirió Kamijou mientras sacaba unos papeles. De verdad que algo no andaba bien con el amante de su amigo, así no lo mirara podía sentir su penetrante mirada.

* * *

><p>—Espero el ensayo para esta noche, yo pasó por tu departamento para cenar juntos y espero que lo entregues Shinobu — indicó el mayor mientras caminaban por los pasillos.<p>

—No es necesario que lo repitas tantas veces viejo, no es necesario que me des tanto tiempo, en media hora lo tengo listo — aseguró mirando sin expresión alguna.

Miyagi respiró profundo, de verdad que cuando se lo proponía Shinobu podía llegar a ser irritante y más cuando salía con esos comentarios, era demasiado arrogante.

—¿Y dime como van las cosas, ya tienes amigos?

—He hablado con varias personas pero normal.

—Y los dos chicos con los que te la pasas en mi clase, hasta donde se ambos son repitentes. Kamijou me dijo que uno de ellos es pésimo estudiante — dijo mirándolo.

El terrorista lo miró con molestia.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan rencoroso Shinobu-chin, Kamijou es buena persona, tiene un genio horrible pero en el fondo es buena persona— señaló sonriendo mientras se detenían frente a la puerta.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras pero no va a cambiar en nada lo que siento y pienso con respecto a él y la relación tan extraña que tienen ustedes.

El pelinegro sonrió —será mejor no decir nada más— pensó mientras abría la puerta — yo solo vengo a recoger mis cosas y ya podemos irnos, así que mejor espera aquí — aseguró mientras dirigía su mirada al frente. —Oh vaya pero mira cuanta gente hay aquí — dijo al verlos a todos.

—Miyagi-sensei estos estudiantes solo vinieron a dejarle un trabajo — comentó Hiroki — y no sé porque no sean retirado.

—Ay Kamijou-sensei esto se lo envía mi padre — señaló Sumi-senpai de repente sacando un libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa —le comenté que usted era muy apasionado con la literatura.

—Gracias — dijo mientras miraba el libro.

—Si no tienes más clases vámonos ya— indicó el novelista mirando a su amante con seriedad.

Misaki lo ignoró por completo y se acercó al terrorista — pensé que te había ido ya, Shinobu.

—No yo… yo ya solucioné el problema que tenia, ahora estoy aquí para hablar con Miyagi-sensei sobre el trabajo que dejo en clase— dijo con seguridad.

Hiroki miró con desaprobación a su jefe.

—Bueno si ustedes ya entregaron el ensayo pueden retirarse — comentó Miyagi con su habitual sonrisa mientras los empujaba hacia la salida — ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

—¿Misaki vienes conmigo?

—Claro que…

—¡No! — exclamó Akihiko haciendo que todos se asombraran.

Hiroki y Misaki lo voltearon a mirar con el temor de que hiciera o dijera algo realmente estúpido.

—Entiendo, te llamo luego — dijo mirando a Misaki — con permiso.

Un incomodo silenció se formó en la oficina una vez Sumi-senpai se marchó. El ambiente seguía siendo tenso con un molesto Usami Akihiko, un aturdido Misaki, un fastidiado Hiroki, un inexpresivo Shinobu y un muy confundido Miyagi.

—Misaki quería pedirte un favor — habló de repente el terrorista.

—C-claro dime.

El rubio miró de re ojo a su amante que parecía estar atento de cada movimiento o palabra suya.

—Mejor dame tu celular y te mando un mensaje en un rato.

—Si por supuesto, tú también dame el tuyo — dijo mientras sacaba su móvil.

—Hiroki, tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvides — aseguró mientras agarraba sus cosas y era seguido con la mirada de su amante —. Espero que estés pendiente de tu celular, te llamo después.

—No lo creo — aseguró cerrando los ojos.

—Claro que si Hiroki.

—Akihiko no.

—Te llamo después.

Miyagi miraba a todos sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ya luego le preguntaría a su muy querido Hiroki el motivo por que le que todos parecían querer matarse.

—Akihiko piénsalo bien — murmuró cuando paso detrás de él.

—Aja.

Una vez pasó junto al ojiverde lo agarró del brazo y como Misaki quería evitar cualquier escándalo, sonrió despidiéndose de todos mientras era sacado de la sala de profesores por su amante.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>

**_De: Hiro-san._**

**_Fecha: Hoy_**

**_Salgó a las 4, ¿crees que a esa hora puedas salir del trabajo? házmelo saber._**

**_—_**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nowaki al leer el mensaje, hacía mucho tiempo que Hiroki no iba a recogerlo al trabajo. A demás le acaban de informar que su turno terminaba más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que no dudo en contestarle.

**—**

**_Para: Hiro-san_**

**_Re: hoy_**

**_Claro que si Hiro-san. Quiero verte._**

**_—_**

Pero poco a poco la sonrisa fue borrándose, la situación no estaba bien, las dudas y los temores estaban presentes aun. No solo era lo de Usami Akihiko, sino también estaba lo de la familia de Hiro-san. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocerla, que supieran que él era la pareja de su hijo, que llevaban juntos casi 7 años, que vivían juntos y que se amaban mucho.

Nowaki no quería sentirse inseguro sobre su relación ni mucho menos dudar sobre los sentimientos de Hiro-san pero era inevitable, la relación no era reciente y a diferencia de él, Nowaki ya le había comentado algo a su familia sobre su relación, Hiroki tenía el número del orfanato y de la casa de ellos, conocía hasta su "hermana", mientras que él… él sabía muy poco y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlos de frente, así fuera siquiera por equivocación.

Jamás lo había querido presionar con nada, sabía que la relación de Hiro-san con su familia no era la mejor, pero a pesar de que era él el que siempre prefería marcharse cuando la señora le daba por ir de visita, estaba cansado, no quería pasar otra vez por lo de la última llamada de su suegra, ni mucho menos quería saber que el único aceptado en la familia Kamijou fuera aquella persona que representaba tanto riego y desconfianza _Usami Akihiko_.

En varias ocasiones había escuchado que la señora parecía quererlo mucho, siempre que hablaba con Hiro-san lo hostigaba preguntando sobre él, mandándole saludes y regalos, cosa que no solo molestaba a Hiroki sino también a Nowaki, porque eso le hacía pensar que el novelista le llevaba la delantera.

—Sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El ojiazul le sonrió — claro que si Hitomi-san.

—Quería preguntarle… ¿es verdad que se va para Nueva York?

—¿Eh?

—Eso es lo que anda diciendo Tsumori-sensei a todo el mundo en el hospital, que los dos se va a Nueva York porque recibieron una excelente oferta de trabajo.

Y para completar, estaba uno de sus más grandes y preocupantes problemas. Nowaki no era de los que se dejaba abatía por cualquier cosa, pero toda la carga que estaba llevando lo estaba haciendo llegar a su límite.

—Lo siento creo que hice mal en hablar — se disculpó al notar el semblante triste y confundido del pediatra.

—No Hitomi-san es solo que yo aun no he tomado una decisión respecto a eso.

—Mmm entiendo… es difícil tomar una decisión como esa, pero sé que Sensei va a saber decidir y va a escoger lo que es mejor para él — dijo sonriendo.

El ojiazul correspondió la sonrisa no tan convencido.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el camino ninguno habló, Misaki parecía ignorando por completo. No tenia ánimos para reclamarle por nada, ni para pelear, él prefería seguir sacando conclusiones a medida que su mentecita procesaba de manera errónea lo sucedido.<p>

Usagi-san de vez en cuando lo miraba pero sin decir nada, el novelista esperaba encontrar el momento indicado para comentarle a su amante la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su relación.

—¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes?, ellos parecen conocerse desde hace mucho — pensó mirando por la ventana — Usagi-san jamás me ha contando nada de su vida, por lo que no se si Kamijou-sensei y él son amigos desde hace tiempo o si recién se conocen, no sé qué tipo de relación tienen. Quisiera poder entender que significa todo esto para dejar de sentir esta ansiedad y desespero.

—Hablé con Takahiro al medio día — comentó sacando un cigarro.

Misaki abrió los ojos por momento pero no le prestó mayor atención.

—Me comentó que ustedes discutieron aquella vez que fuiste de visita.

—Una pelea común de hermanos, algo sin importancia — señaló mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventana.

El novelista frenó de improvisto y suspiró.

—¿Usagi-san que pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Misaki… creo que llegó el momento de hablarle a Takahiro sobre nuestra relación — indicó con un tono de voz que denotaba mucha seriedad.

—¡Que!

—Lo que escuchaste y no aceptaré un no como respuesta — dijo mirándolo.

—¿Usagi-san de que estás hablando? ¿¡Te volviste loco! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas — eso no es necesario, mi hermano no tiene porque enterarse de nada, a… a demás…

—¿Misaki esperas que sigamos así?, Takahiro tiene que saber que tú y yo estamos juntos, creo que hasta ahora yo sólo he hecho lo que tú quieres, pero… — el novelista se acercó tomando de mentón — yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que eres la única persona que yo necesito para ser feliz.

—Usagi-san yo no…

—Basta con eso, Misaki. Yo sé el motivo por el que Takahiro y tú discutieron y no estoy de acuerdo con que él te presioné con nada, él debe entender que en tú vida existe alguien a quien quieres, alguien que es importante para ti, así como él hizo su vida, tú también tienes derecho a hacerlo — aseguró aproximándose a sus labios — jamás te voy a dejar. Tú eres mío.

—Usagi-san… por favor… ¡Detente! — exclamó empujándolo — deja de tomar decisiones por mí, yo… yo… ¡yo no quiero esto! — dijo con la mirada baja conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¡Misaki!

—A demás no soy yo a quien tienes que decirle esto…

Akihiko lo miró totalmente confundido.

—Kamijou-sensei… es a él a quien le tienes que decir esto — señaló sin mirarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué metes a Hiroki en esto?

—¡Usagi-san yo lo sé! — gritó tomando un poco de aire — entre Kamijou-sensei y tú hay algo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Misaki?

—Sumi-senpai me lo comentó, anoche estaban juntos, y tú siempre estás en su oficina — Misaki intentaba sonar calmado pero era imposible las lágrimas salían si parar, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande y su rabia iba en aumento.

El sólo escuchar ese nombre lo irritó, conociendo a esa persona se podía imaginar lo que había sido capaz de inventarse.

—Usagi-san si deseas que me vaya de tu vida solo dilo. Yo… yo… yo solo soy… una molestia — la culpa, la frustración de ver que todo lo que pasaba era consecuencia de sus actitudes, por no saber cómo afrontar su relación lo estaban acabando. Antes de que Usagi-san pudiera decir algo abrió la puerta del auto y huyó tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Misaki… ¡Misaki! — exclamó mientras lo seguía con la mirada, pero no era capaz de moverse. Jamás se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar.

* * *

><p>— Miyagi-sensei no olvidé traer el libro que le presté — pidió mientras organizaba sus cosas y se alistaba para salir al hospital.<p>

—Claro que si Kamijou no te preocupes — dijo sonriéndole moderadamente, si se hubieran estado solos de seguro lo habría abrazado y hubiera tratado de forma más cariñosa pero era imposible en un momento así. Shinobu estaba en su escritorio escribiendo el ensayo mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Hiroki y permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento, palabra o gesto de su amante para con su subordinado.

Hiroki echo un vistazo al reloj apresurándose, lo último que necesitaba era llegar tarde.

—Sobre su mesa dejé organizado los papeles que debemos presentar en la reunión de mañana, por favor llegué temprano — pidió mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

—Ve con calma y no te preocupes por cosas como esas ahora— el pelinegro lo miró — ve con él, que creo que es el único que puede hacerte cambiar esa cara que tienes ahora.

El castaño suspiró — gracias, hasta mañana.

Miyagi movió su mano en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta… con seguro.

En el transcurso del camino, Hiroki no hizo más que pensar en que le diría a Nowaki apenas lo viera, esperaba que ya no siguiera tan molesto. La culpa era de él y su tonta desconfianza, de verdad que no entendía como era que podía desconfiar en él después de 7 años juntos.

—Y todavía pretende que le cuente sobre mi pasado — pensó mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza —, si Nowaki supiera hasta donde llegué por culpa de Akihiko jamás me perdonaría. Mi pasado es algo que siempre quise dejar en el olvido.

—Vaya esta sí que es una muy pero muy agradable sorpresa — señaló con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par — ¿Shi… Shinoda-san?

El hombre se aproximó — Kamijou-kun que bueno que me recuerdes. Sabes el día de hoy te pensé más que de costumbre — dijo mirando de re ojo el hospital.

—Ah… yo…

—Sí, tienes afán. Kusama-sensei debe estar esperando ¿no? — preguntó sonriendo.

Hiroki lo miró totalmente asombrado.

—¡Oh! vaya eso no lo esperabas — dijo al notar su expresión —, bueno no es que sea algo que me emocione o me alegre, sólo digamos que por azares de la vida lo conocí y hablé con él.

Cada palabra que Shinoda decía hacia que el castaño se alterara cada vez más, temía lo peor.

—Bueno lo importante es que luego de tanto tiempo pude volver a encontrarte Kamijou-kun, así que no te preocupes en otra oportunidad podremos hablar con más calma de nosotros y todo lo que dejamos pendiente — aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, tomándolo desprevenidamente de la cintura.

—Claro que no, yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted — indicó con seriedad quitando la mano de cintura.

—Mmm entonces tendré que volver a ir a hablar con Kusama-sensei a él quizás le interese.

Hiro-san iba a decir algo pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Nervioso lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Si?

—_[Hiro-san, ¿donde estas? acabo de terminar mi trabajo]_

—Yo… yo estoy llegando.

—_[Te esperaré afuera]_

—¡Espera Nowaki no… ! — exclamó inútilmente.

—Ya sale… mmm que interesante.

El profesor guardó su celular e intentó huir pero Shinoda lo agarró del brazo antes de que diera el primer paso.

—Kamijou-kun esta vez no vas a escapar, tú aun me debes muchas cosas, a demás no he olvidado el puño que me diste aquella vez.

—¡Suélteme! — exclamó mirándolo.

Shinoda sonrió mirando hacia la entrada del hospital. Nowaki apareció junto con una enfermera con quien parecía muy entretenido hablando.

—¡Déjeme!

—Ya dije que no.

—¡Basta! — gritó empujándolo pero no logró zafarse.

—Te ves mucho más lindo cuando estas así — afirmó tomándolo con más fuerza de ambos brazos.

Hiroki lo miró con total desprecio — usted está enfermo, déjeme en paz.

Nowaki se despidió de la enfermera y dirigió su mirada al frente llevándose una gran sorpresa — ¡Hiro-san!

—Por tu bien es mejor que hagas las cosas como yo digo.

—Claro que no, jamás — dijo mientras forcejeaban.

—¿Hiro-san? ¿Shinoda-san?

Los dos adultos se detuvieron de golpe mirándolo.

El pediatra miró la escena totalmente extrañado y confundido.

—Nowaki… esto…

—Kusama-sensei ¿como esta?— saludó como si nada.

El ojiazul no contestó el saludo. Un muy incomodo silencio se formó.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — preguntó fingiendo sorpresa— vaya eso no lo esperaba Kusama-sensei. Kamijou-kun y yo somos conocidos desde hace tiempo — comentó sonriendo con hipocresía.

Nowaki lo miró —¿Eh?... Hiro-san y yo…

—¡Somos pareja! — interrumpió el castaño sintiendo que la rabia y el miedo hacían presencia.

—¿Hiro-san? — preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo, era a él a quien buscabas Kamijou-kun, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

El profesor le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—A bueno Kusama-sensei, se que se debe estar preguntando por lo paso ahora, pero no se preocupe, tuve una pequeña discusión con Kamijou-kun. Yo no le entendía nada cuando me dijo que se vería con alguien aquí, es que no estaba enterado que tenia pareja. Malinterpreté todo y bueno luego fue lo de su llamada y cuando le dije algo… bueno ya conoce como es él cuando algo le molesta. Kamijou-kun no es que sea muy paciente que digamos.

Nowaki miró detenidamente a los dos por unos segundos. Para Hiroki esos segundos fueron una completa eternidad.

—Yo no quiero ser inoportuno ni nada de eso, casualmente pasé por aquí luego de dejar a mi hijo con la mamá así que los dejo — el hombre levantó la mano e hizo una de despedida —nos veremos luego.

El pediatra no muy convencido de lo que había dicho se despidió mientras que el profesor guardó silencio y evitó mirar al frente; no quería encontrarse con la mirada interrogativa y acusadora de su pareja.

—¿Hiro-san que te parece si vamos al mini-super y compramos algo para preparar en casa? — preguntó una vez estuvieron solos.

—S-si lo que tú quieras Nowaki por mí no hay problema — contestó tratando de sonreír y de aparentar que no sucedía nada.

Nowaki cerró los ojos y suspiró, conocía a su pareja perfectamente por lo que sabía que algo no andaba bien.

El temor estaba invadiendo poco a poco a este par de egoístas. El presentimiento de que su relación estaba próxima a irse por un barranco estaba más presente que nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :) <strong>_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap más, gracias por todas los reviews, mensajes, alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho saber que cada vez más personas leen mi fic XD como dije este es el primer fic yaoi que hago y me alegra ver que a tenido buena acogida, eso es gratificante y motivante. **_**_Espero sus reviews._**

**_Cuídense y hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina A_**


	8. Chapter 8: Perdiendo lo Poco que Queda

_**Capitulo 8: Perdiendo lo Poco que Queda**_

—Mi-Miyagi…— jadió al sentir como su pareja como su pareja besaba su cuello.

El pelinegro intensifico los besos y las caricias.

—M-Miyagi están… están tocando la puerta.

—¿Eh? — se detuvo reincorporándose tan rápido como pudo y corrió a la puerta.

Shinobu se arregló y volvió a al escritorio.

—Risako…

—You, pensé que no había nadie aquí — dijo desde la puerta.

—Lo siento es que estaba algo ocupado.

—¿Te molesta si sigo?, mi padre me llamó y bueno fui hasta su oficina pero la secretaria me informó que salió a una reunión y no sabe cuánto se demora.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta por completo.

—Gracias — le sonrió entrando, encontrándose con la mirada más que fulminante y fastidiada de su hermano — ha... estas aquí.

—Si a mí también me da alegría verte — murmuró desviando la mirada y fijándola en su compañero.

—Si le pedí a tu hermano que me colaborara con unas cosas, aprovechando que vivimos junto, ya en un rato nos vamos — lo mejor era defenderse y aclarar las cosas, porque era de total conocimiento que en cualquier momento ese par se iba a matar. Ellos tenía un "hermosa" relación de hermanos y el epicentro de todo era él.

—Entiendo — comentó sin escucharlo si quiera — hace mucho no venia aquí — dijo mirando la sala de profesores.

—A si hace mucho — Miyagi caminó hasta su escritorio y continuó trabajando o mejor dicho simulando que trabajaba, todo era menor que presenciar la batalla de miradas entre los Takatsuki.

—¿Shinobu, has hablando con mi padre? — preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Debería hacerlo? — levantó su mirada.

Risako negó con su cabeza y miro a su ex esposo — si verdad, recuerdo con mucha alegría aquellos días cuando venía de mis clases de cocina.

Miyagi sonrió levemente y la miró — si me acuerdo de eso, venias hasta aquí para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa y pudieras prepárame lo que aprendiste ese día.

—Aja, tú me evaluabas, me decías que estaba bien, que estaba mal y que le hacía falta — indicó mirándolo coquetamente.

Shinobu que había estado muy pendiente de la conversación y de los gestos de ambos, no pudo evitar sentir como la rabia y los celos se lo tragaban de un solo bocado.

—Sabes algo… — la mujer se sentó frente a él — me hace feliz que te acuerdes de esas cosas, la verdad es que pensé que no tenias recuerdos buenos de mi.

—Claro que los tengo Risako, aunque no lo creas te quise — aseguró tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien ante esto se levantó de golpe y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

La mujer sonrió triunfante — eso fue… qué bueno que lo dijiste.

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundido.

—Con permiso yo me retiro.

Ambos adultos miraron al chico.

—Pero Shinobu…

—Ya deje todo listo — extendió su mano haciéndole entrega de unos documentos — espero que todo haya quedado bien — indicó conteniendo las ganas de llorar — gracias por todo adiós — se despidió dando un portazo.

Miyagi se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Jaa! Siempre tan grosero — Risako se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

El profesor cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

* * *

><p>Nowaki suspiró una vez más al ver a su pareja tan callado y tan distante.<p>

—¿Hiro-san, que tal estuvo tu día?

El profesor levantó la mirada — bien, nada nuevo que reportar.

El pediatra sonrió y tomó la mano de su pareja — vamos a casa, te prepararé algo rico de comer.

Hiroki le correspondió la sonrisa y dejó que caminaran tomados de la mano como pocas veces lo hacía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que atormentarse con todo lo que pasaba, porque ahora no estaba sus mentiras, sino la desgraciada e inesperada aparición de su acosador.

Nowaki aunque sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja prefirió no darle importancia, era mejor disfrutar del momento mientras pudiera ya luego hablarían de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y-y como estuvo tu día Nowaki, mucho trabajo?

—Hoy no hubo tantas emergencias por eso pude salir temprano, aunque… — antes de que pudiera decir algo más alguien que apareció de la nada y que venía corriendo y sin mirar al frente chocó contra él.

—¡Takahashi! ¿¡Otra vez!

El estudiante terminó en el piso junto con las bolsas que tenia Nowaki.

—Lo siento no fue mi intensión — dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada — afirmó Nowaki.

Misaki miró al frente llevándose una no tan agradable sorpresa —Kamijou-sensei… lo siento yo no quería.

Hiroki se asombró al verlo en ese estado.

El pediatra se aproximó y le extendió su mano — ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh?, si gracias — agarró la mano de Nowaki y se levantó — discúlpenme la verdad es que no me fijé.

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste Akihiko idiota? — se preguntó mirando detenidamente al estudiante.

Entre Nowaki y Misaki recogieron lo que se había caído.

—De verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo, lo importante es que estés bien — lo miró y le sonrió como solo él acostumbra hacerlo.

Misaki correspondió la sonrisa y se detuvo para mirar bien al sujeto frente a él.

—¿Takahashi todo está bien? — preguntó evidente preocupación.

—¿Eh? — el estudiante lomiró con algo de desprecio — por supuesto sensei.

—¿Hiro-san, tú lo conoces?

—Sí, es un estudiante de la universidad.

—Entiendo — para el pediatra no pasó para nada desapercibida la mirada del ojiverde para con su pareja.

—Con su permiso me retiro tengo algo de afán — dijo mientras hacia un reverencia y emprendía su camino.

El castaño se quedó viéndolo.

—_Voy hablar con Misaki y le diré que hablemos con Takahiro sobre nosotros._

—Sabía que si le decía eso, el problema se agrandaría, eres un completo idiota — pensó.

—¿Hiro-san me estas escuchando?

—¿Eh? ¿Me estabas hablando?

Nowaki cerró los ojos y suspiró — no importa vamos a casa.

Durante el resto de camino no volvieron a hablar.

—Si quieres date un baño mientras yo preparo la cena — dijo el doctor mientras se dirigió a la cocina.

—Tienes razón — indicó nada convencido — ¿cómo se supone que voy a hablar con él? — meditó por un momento y se dirigió a la cocina —Nowaki…

—¿Que necesitas Hiro-san? — preguntó dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

—S-si yo te llamé y te fui a buscar al trabajo es porque necesito hablar de algo contigo — dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

—¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó mirándolo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, tenía el peor de los presentimientos.

—Nowaki… perdóname — susurró desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? — intervino confundido.

—Yo se que tú escuchaste el mensaje de voz que me dejó Akihiko hoy en la mañana — dijo sin mirarlo.

El pediatra hizo una mueca de fastidio —ah… eso no importa Hiro-san...

—Yo anoche no estuve con el profesor Miyagi sino con Akihiko pero lo que sucede es que…

Tomó un poco de aire — ¿por qué me mentiste?

—Te mentí porque tú no quieres entender como son las cosas — lo encaró con seriedad — vamos Nowaki, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—Lo sé Hiro-san llevamos bastante tiempo pero…

—_[…por cierto no olvides la propuesta, Hiroki sabes que es lo que más deseas, así que acepta yo me encargaré de lo demás. Sé que no te vas a arrepentir de esto]_

—Pero… ¿qué? — pregunto con impaciencia.

—Hiro-san… no me pidas que confíe en esa persona, es todo. No importa lo que digas o lo que hagas no voy a cambiar la imagen que tengo de él.

El profesor suspiró — tus celos no tienen fundamento, a demás te informo que Akihiko tiene pareja y yo la conozco.

—Esa no es una garantía — murmuró más para él que para su compañero.

—¿No lo es? — preguntó con sorpresa y molestia — ¿¡de verdad!

—Hiro-san yo…

—¡Cuando será que vas a dejar de comportarse como un niño! ¡Me molesta! — exclamó con rabia.

El pediatra bajó la mirada, ese comentario siempre dolía.

Hiroki respiró profundo calmándose— Akihiko ha estado buscándome porque tiene problemas con su pareja y necesitaba un consejo, nosotros somos muy cercanos es natural que me busque, ¿no?

—Yo los vi anoche, justo cuando pensaba en buscar un buen lugar donde tú y yo pudiéramos salir a comer.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Nowaki colocó una mano sobre su frente y respiró profundo — Hiro-san de verdad que esto no importa — sonrió — si Hiro-san dice que sólo lo estaba aconsejando yo tengo que creerle, porque yo confío en él.

El castaño abrió los ojos al escucharlo pero al encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de su pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El ojiazul dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, tenía tantas dudas y tantos temores que sentía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

A pesar de no sentirse seguro de lo que decía sonrió — Nowaki… ¿quieres que te ayude con la cena?

—No es necesario, ve a darte un baño que en un rato esto estará listo.

El profesor lo miró fijamente a los ojos — Nowaki…

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

El más alto lo volteó a mirar con esa sonrisa y mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba pero en unos cuantos segundos su expresión se endureció — ¿Hiro-san es cierto lo que dijo Shinoda-san?

—¿D-de… de que hablas?

—Sobre que se conocen de antes.

—Ah… eso... — Hiroki bajó la mirada — s-si yo lo conocí cuando estaba en la universidad, me lo encontré de casualidad uno o dos veces no lo recuerdo bien, pero… pero ¿cómo es que tú lo conoces?

—Bueno fui asignado pediatra de su hijo, estuve en consulta con ellos — indicó mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

—Entiendo —el castaño recordó que su "acosador" tenía una familia.

—Me parece que es una persona muy agradable, tiene algunos problemas familiares pero ama mucho a su hijo.

Hiroki sonrió forzadamente — si demasiado "agradable", creo que iré a darme un baño ¿está bien?

Nowaki sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>—Idiota… es un idiota… — murmuraba molesto Shinobu mientras caminaba por el campus.<p>

—¡Shinobu!

El rubio se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirar a la persona que lo había llamado.

—Hijo que bueno que te veo — dijo el hombre acercándose y sonriendo.

—Padre… — el rubio se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, ocultando como se sentía.

—Hace mucho no te veo, ¿todo está bien hijo?

—S-si ya te lo dije — aseguró desviando la mirada — me tengo que ir permiso.

—Shinobu… — lo agarró del brazo — porque no esperar y vamos a cenar junto con tu hermana, me acaban de decir que ya llego y yo voy a buscarla. Vamos y cenamos los 3 mira que hace mucho no compartimos en familia. A demás tu madre llamó y me dio una increíble notica, vamos y te digo, se que te dará mucha emoción.

—Lo siento pero no puedo — indicó serio — mejor dime que dijo mi madre y me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer.

El hombre respiró profundo y su expresión se endureció —Shinobu quieres explicarme, ¿cuál es el problema que tienes con Risako?

—Ninguno, ¿no te cansas de preguntar siempre mismo?, no sé qué te habrá dicho ella pero yo no tengo nada en su contra; si no me vas a decir lo que dijo mi madre me voy. Por cierto Risako está con Miyagi por si te interesa, permiso — dijo dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

—Espera Shinobu…

El problema no era solo de él, ella tenía algo en su contra, Risako sabía o sospechaba algo. Y la prueba era que cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de ella era como si lo estuviera por algo o como si le estuviera declarando la guerra. Guerra que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar o pues quien sabe dado a las últimas declaraciones de su _viejo _amante.

—¿Idiota no que no la amaste, ni la querías, ni la odiabas?, quédate con ella y a mi déjame en paz – murmuró apretando los dientes y los puños.

—Ay hola Shinobu-kun — saludó un chica apareciendo de la nada.

—¿Miyu-chan como estas? — preguntó con total indiferencia.

—Bien — contestó sonriendo — no… no esperaba verte por aquí, bueno es que ya terminamos clases.

—Lo sé pero yo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que ni vale la pena.

—E-entiendo — chica sonrió— etto… Shinobu-kun, ¿te molesta si vamos juntos hasta la estación de tren?

—Por supuesto que no, vamos — sonrió tratando de ser amable, nadie tenía la culpa de las estupideces de su novio.

La chica suspiró y lo miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.

—Vamos — el rubio la tomó de la mano.

—S-si — dijo sonriéndole.

Su cabeza iba a estallar de tanto pensar y no encontrar solución alguna, esa maldita brecha era tan grande y lo peor de todo es que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca iba a poder igualarlo. Por lo que tal vez era mejor así, Risako lo amaba y a pesar de todo merecían otra oportunidad. Era frustrante pensar de esa forma, lo molestaba, lo enfurecía, él tenía igual o más derecho de estar con él, así Miyagi jamás lo viera como su pareja sino como otra responsabilidad en su vida.

—¿Shinobu-kun tú… tú tienes novia?

—¿Eh? — la volteó a mirar haciéndola sonrojar.

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—No, no te preocupes yo… yo no tengo novia ni nada que me interese — aseguró negando con la cabeza.

—¿En… enserio? Pero…

—¿Si?

La chica de grandes ojos verdes bajó la mirada — nada olvídalo, es sólo que bueno…

—Me interesaba alguien pero desde el principio sabía que no iba a funcionar ahora… — antes de que continuara su celular comenzó a sonar.

Con fastidio lo sacó de bolsillo y miró el display.

—

**_De: Miyagi._**

**_Fecha: Hoy_**

**_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Llámame por favor, necesito saber si todo está bien. Me preocupas._**

_—_

El terrorista sonrió con tristeza y guardó su celular — Pasa que me duele el tipo de relación que llevamos. Me fui porque no soporto como mi hermana te coquetea y como tú pareces disfrutarlo. No sé si sea malo lo que haces, pero yo no quiero sufrir más por esto, te amo pero parece que eso no es suficiente. No quiero llamarte porque no se ya que decirte. Nada está bien o por lo menos yo no lo estoy. Porque te preocupes por mí, si no estás siendo sincero conmigo ni contigo.

* * *

><p>Estaba seguro que había caminado más de la mitad de la ciudad pero no le importaba, ese dolor que sentía lo estaba acabando, detuvo su marcha y caminó hasta una banca.<p>

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y él no podía controlarlas —Usagi-san… — susurró sollozando. A pesar de negarlo y de jamás admitirlo lo amaba y era todo para él, por lo que el solo hecho de imaginar que lo había perdido lo agobiaba.

Realmente ya no sabía que debía decir o hacer, la situación ya se había salido de sus manos y eso lo aterraba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y él por inercia lo sacó — ¿sí?

—[Misaki necesitamos hablar ahora mismo, ven a casa] — el saludo de un desesperado escritor que clamaba por su regresó lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad —[No sé de donde sacaste esas extrañas ideas pero tienes que escucharme]

—Usagi-san yo…

—[¿Ves porque te dije que ese senpai tuyo no era de fiar?, era de esperarse pero eso no importa… Misaki , ¡ven ya a casa!, o dime donde estas y ya mismo voy por ti]

—No quiero escuchar nada, déjame solo por favor — dijo colgando y apagando su celular mientras se levantaba.

—¿Todo está bien? — preguntó de improvisto la persona que estaba sentada junto a él.

Misaki abrió los ojos como platos mirándolo.

* * *

><p>Akihiko agarró su celular y lo lanzó al sillón.<p>

—¿Sensei este… podemos hablar de la nueva novela? — intervino Aikawa que acaba de llegar.

—No creo que sea buen momento, no me interesa — contestó con molestia.

—Pero esto es importante en la editorial necesitan saber sobre la novela — dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

—Ya dije que no me importa — aseguró encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Akihiko pero que expresión es esa? — preguntó Isaka-san que al parecer venía detrás de la editora — ¿tienes problemas con chibi-tan?

El novelista lo ignoró y siguió de largo tomando las llaves de su carro.

—Sensei por favor…

—Akihiko ni creas que te voy a dejar ir así — aseguró interponiéndose en su camino — debemos ir a la editorial en ese momento.

—Isaka-san no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

—Sensei por favor colabóreme — suplicó Aikawa.

Ryuuichirou sonrió y no se movió.

Usagi-san respiró profundo — con permiso — dijo empujándolo.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Sensei!

El novelista dio un portazo y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Buenas tarde Usami-sensei—saludó Asahina haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Akihiko idiota que crees que haces? — preguntó Isaka-san abriendo la puerta y corriendo tras del novelista o eso creía un vez pasó junto a su "secretario", este lo detuvo agarrándolo de brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces Asahina? ¡Suéltame! — exclamó forcejando.

— Ryuuichirou-sama basta —lo miró con desaprobación.

—Pero es que…

—¡Sensei! — lloró Aikawa mientras Kaoru se llevaba a Isaka-san a otro lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas! como andan? bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic, siento la demora pero estuve algo enferma y me fue imposible escribir, a demás ando un poco ocupada con otra cosa.<strong>_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos XD.**_

_**Hasta la próxima suerte en todo.**_

_**Lini-chan **_


	9. Chapter 9: Ya No Quedan Esperanzas

_**Capitulo 9: Ya No Quedan Esperanzas**_

Misaki miraba el restaurante con incomodidad y con la tristeza de no saber ya que hacer.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? — preguntó mirando al chico frente a él.

—S-si — contestó sin mirar — siento haber hecho que se preocupara por mí.

—No te disculpes, de verdad que lo poco que escuché fue suficiente para saber que fue él quien te lastimó.

El chico apretó los ojos.

— Sabes… yo sabía que esto iba a pasar—comentó bebiendo un poco de vino.

El ojiverde dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y abrió los ojos confundido.

—Akihiko siempre va a tener problemas cuando se trate de relaciones de cualquier tipo — aseguró con seriedad.

—Haruhiko-san yo… desearía que no habláramos de eso.

—Está bien, pero… — el hombre colocó su mano sobre la del chico — quiero que tengas presente que me importas y no voy a dejar que él te haga daño.

—Y-yo… — Misaki corrió su mano — gracias pero… yo estoy bien así.

—No, no lo estas o por lo menos no hasta que te alejes de Akihiko — indicó subiendo un poco la voz —déjame ayudarte.

El estudiante levantó su mirada y la fijó en él — tal vez… llegó la hora de alejarme del todo de Usagi-san… ¿y si voy con mi hermano mientras pienso que hacer?— pensó con duda. Su corazón le dolía, jamás había pensando que su relación fuera a terminar, se sentía desprotegido, solo y angustiado. Siempre había estado seguro de que Akihiko daría la vida por él.

* * *

><p>Desafortunadamente no había podido negarse a la petición de su "suegro" y ahora estaba en un fino restaurante haciendo de cuenta que escuchaba a Risako hablar sobre cualquier cosa mientras sonreía, se reía y contestaba "si" "no" y "bueno"<p>

La ansiedad lo estaba acabando, Shinobu no lo había llamado, ni le había enviado un mensaje y el sólo hecho de pensar que su terrorista estuviera molesto con él era preocupante.

Sin saber en qué momento su ex esposa ahora "cuñada" puso la mano sobre su pierna con serios indicios de querer dirigirla hacia otro lugar. Miyagi rogaba a Kami-sama que la mujer que estaba a su lado no buscara en él otra cosa que no fuera una linda y sana amistad. De verdad lo que menos quería era tener un problema de ese tipo, si lo hermanos no se llevaban bien por culpa suya, no era tampoco para que por culpa de él se dividiera la familia y terminaran en un batalla sin sentido por ver quién ganaba su amor.

—Padre, ¿qué dijo mi madre? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—A bueno… en la mañana me llamó y me comunicó que regresa a Japón. Parece que por fin resolvió el problema que tenia allá en Australia.

—¿Enserio? Vaya eso es fabuloso — señaló con emoción — hace bastante tiempo no la veo y… — Risako miró a Miyagi — es una excelente noticia.

—Si… — el Sr. Takatsuki endureció su expresión — por eso quería que Shinobu estuviera aquí, porque sabía que a él también le agradaría la noticia pero…

Risako suspiró y cerró los ojos — y volvemos a lo mismo de siempre... — negó con la cabeza — padre, Shinobu no va a cambiar, él siempre va ser un niñito malcriado y consentido que cree que con ser grosero va a conseguir lo que quiere — aseguró con mucho resentimiento en sus palabras.

El profesor miró a su ex esposa entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Ay Risako, ustedes dos me tienen cansado, esa peleadera… yo de verdad cada vez entiendo menos — comentó con evidente aburrimiento.

—No hay nada que entender, a la "belleza" de mi hermanito nadie lo soporta.

Miyagi se sintió más que incomodo por todo lo que decía, la situación no le gustaba para nada, si era cierto que Shinobu era malcriado y grosero pero no quería escuchar a Risako hablar mal de él, a demás había algo en el tono de su voz que daba claros indicios de que o ella conocía o sospechaba algo.

El Sr. Takatsuki sonrió mirando al profesor — bueno ya cambiando de tema, dime como va todo en la universidad, ¿cómo ves a tus estudiantes? ¿Si te toco buenas grupos?

—¿Eh? A bueno… si muy buenos grupos — contestó sin pensar mucho, quería irse de ese lugar, Risako no paraba de coquetearle, de tocar aquí y allá.

* * *

><p>—Déjame ya ¡Asahina! — exclamó mientras forcejeaban.<p>

—Ryuuichirou-sama por favor — mientras esquiva los mini golpes que le daba.

—Idiota, ¿quién te crees que eres? Te recuerdo que yo soy tu jefe a sí que deja ya de fastidiarme.

Asahina lo miró un poco sorprendido y lo soltó — lo siento… yo solo…

—Tú nada — lo interrumpió arreglándose el traje — maldición el estúpido de Akihiko se fugó otra vez y la culpa de eso es tuya Asahina.

—Yo en verdad lo siento Ryuuichirou-sama no pensé que fuera tan importante, a demás Usami-sensei no se veía muy bien — dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza — le pido que me perdóneme.

Isaka-san no contestó nada solo se dirigió al ascensor dejando a su "secretario" entre frustrado y dolido. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos y aunque sabía cómo era su comportamiento habían cosas que parecía ignorar, a demás de que a veces era muy duro con él sin necesidad.

—Maldito Akihiko — murmuró al llegar al ascensor y encontrarse con Aikawa llorando.

—De… de verdad lo siento — dijo entre sollozos.

—No me interesa, volvamos a la editorial — sugirió mirando de re ojo a su amante.

* * *

><p>Nowaki terminó de poner la mesa y se sentó esperando que su amante saliera de la habitación, estaba dispuesto a tomar todo con calma, no iba a dejar que todo lo que ha compartido y vivido con Hiroki se acabara por dudas que estaba seguro se irían aclarando con el paso del tiempo.<p>

—Hiro-san... — lo llamó al ver que pasaban los minutos y no aparecía — Hiro-san la cena ya está servida.

No hubo respuesta ni nada, el pediatra miró con extrañeza la puerta de su habitación — Hiro-san… — se levantó y se acercó a la habitación sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz de su pareja— Hi…

—¿Te lo había dicho no?, ¡eres un idiota! — exclamó el castaño adentro de la habitación.

Nowaki se aproximó tanto como pudo para escuchar mejor.

—Eso no justifica nada, yo te había dicho que te pusieras en su posición pero como siempre escuchas lo que quieres… Akihiko.

El doctor abrió los ojos por breves segundo y luego hizo un gesto de molestia.

—¡Tsk! ¿Que no escuchaste?, si me lo encontré pero no dijo nada pero se notaba que estaba mal y la culpa de todo eres tú. Oe, pero por qué no llamas a Takahiro de seguro él sabe algo, quizás está allá.

Nowaki tomó un poco de aire, calmando sus celos.

—Bien, eso espero Akihiko, trata de calmarte y has algo bien en tu vida. Suerte adiós — terminó la llamada lazando el aparato a la cama y caminando hasta la puerta.

Rápidamente el menor volvió a la mesa con una expresión que denotaba rabia. Si en sus manos pudiera hacer algo con respecto a la amistad de Hiroki y Akihiko, de seguro la acabaría, tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta pero no le importaba, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—Siento la demora — se disculpó mientras caminaba a la mesa — me llamaron y era importante.

—Entiendo — dijo sin quitar su mirada del plato.

Hiro-san sonrió levemente y dio el primer bocado mientras que su acompañante, trataba de poner stop a esos pensamientos que no hacían más que lastimarlo.

—Esta delicioso.

—Que bueno… Hiro-san — el doctor intentó sonreír como siempre.

—Nowaki yo… — antes de que el mayor completara la oración el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

—Espera — el pediatra se levantó y caminó hasta el teléfono — ¿sí?

Hiroki continuó comiendo ignorando por completo la manera como Nowaki cambiaba el tono de su voz y la expresión de su cara.

—Sí, claro eh… ¿quién lo llama?

—¿Mmm? — el mayor dejó el cubierto en la mesa y volteó a mirar a su pareja, que parecía nervioso.

—Ah entiendo, y- ya lo comunico — el menor sonrió — Hiro-san es para ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Y quién me llama a estas horas? — cuestionó caminando con desgano hasta el teléfono.

—Es tu padre — le susurró entregándole el teléfono.

El castaño hizo un gesto de extrañeza mientras que su pareja lo miró emocionado por un momento y luego de dirigió a la mesa.

Para el pediatra había sido una gran sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder, escuchar la voz del padre de Hiro-san era algo que jamás había hecho y que siempre había querido hacer. Tenía tantos deseo de conocer su familia y todo lo que estaba relacionado con él.

—¿Si? ¿Padre?

—[Hiroki, ¿como estas? tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, ¿cómo va todo hijo?]

—Eh… si mucho tiempo — sonrió levemente — yo estoy bien, trabajando mucho.

—[Que bueno hijo, me gustaría poder hablar más tiempo contigo pero estoy próximo a salir de viaje]

—¿Eh?

—[Si voy a estar por un tiempo fuera del país por lo que quiero encargarte a tu madre, bien sabes cómo se pone cuando no estoy aquí, así que no te sorprenda que resulté metida en tu departamento días y noches enteros averiguando hasta el último detalle de tu vida o de Akihiko-kun]

—Eh… si entiendo… —el castaño miró rápidamente a su pareja y suspiró con resignación — ya miraré que hacer, no te preocupes por eso padre.

—[De todas formas no pienso que sea tan malo que tu madre vaya a visitarte — indicó con seriedad — tú jamás vienes por aquí, no llamas y sabes que tienes un compromiso muy importante con tu familia, Hiroki. Ya va siendo hora de que des la cara y nos presentes a la novia esa que tienes]

El profesor hizo una mueca y luego negó con su cabeza — si no tienes nada importante que más decirme… espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, no te preocupes por mamá me haré cargo de ella.

—[Gracias… — dijo con evidente molestia — cuídate Hiroki, adiós]

Una vez dio por terminada la llamada respiró profundo conteniendo y reprimiendo el malgenio que sentía, regresó a la mesa, evitando mirar a Nowaki. Ese asunto lo tenía harto y aunque el menor no merecía lo que él estaba haciendo era lo mejor para ambos o por lo menos así lo veía él.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por acompañarme — sonrió con timidez — enserio no tenias porque hacerlo, se que tienes cosas que hacer y yo…<p>

—No te preocupes Miyu-chan — aseguró sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro o mejor ocultando como realmente se sentía — a demás el lugar al que voy es cerca de aquí — mintió.

—Eres muy lindo — susurró para ella, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada — eh bueno yo… yo debo irme ya… Shinobu-kun nos vemos mañana, adiós — se despidió dando media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta de la casa de enfrente.

El terrorista la siguió con la mirada y una vez estuvo solo suspiró y negó con su cabeza. Por más que trataba de mantearse calmado no podía, sentía rabia e impotencia al pensar que mientras él estaba sufriendo por culpa de las afirmaciones de su pareja, si es que se podía llamar de esa forma a lo que tenía con el pelinegro, Miyagi estaba feliz y contento haciendo quien sabe que cosas con la persona que estaba seguro jamás podría volver a querer como a una hermana.

Shinobu ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le había dicho lo mucho que la quería o que la admiraba, y aunque estaba mal dado a los motivos por los que su relación se degradó, no tenía la culpa, ella no sólo se había casado con la persona que amaba y le había roto el corazón sino que a demás una vez se separaron, Risako había dicho muchas cosas sobre You justificando el motivo por el que se habían divorciado y ella lo había sido infiel, cosas que él sabía muy bien no eran ciertas. El chico no entendía como era que su hermana después de todo eso ahora no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle, buscarlo e insinuársele.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con desganó y por inercia sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. Otra llamada de Miyagi en su lista de llamadas perdidas, según número que aparecía en su display ya eran más de cinco pero eso no importó, el rubio ignoró todo emprendiendo camino hasta su hogar. De que servía escucharlo disculparse si siempre iba a ser lo mismo y aunque jamás lo hubiera dicho o lo hubiera demostrado las continuas peleas y discusiones que tenían lo desgastaban, los deseos de querer superarse, de estar a su nivel comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Miyagi jamás lo había entendido, siempre era él el que daba el primer paso, quien lo buscaba, después de tanto tiempo juntos eran escasas las veces que el mayor había aparecido en su departamento por voluntad propia. Era por eso y por todo lo que pasaba que por más que quisiera Shinobu jamás iba a quitarse de su mente esas ideas que tenida respecto a sentirse como una carga más en la vida del profesor.

—Sólo termino lastimándome por mis propios pensamientos —se dijo pero al instante se detuvo por un momento haciendo memoria de las innumerables veces que decía lo mismo —, Miyagi sigue conmigo porque siente compasión, no es que me ame realmente — apretó los ojos y siguió su camino — no me espera nada bueno si sigo junto a él, lo sé pero… ¿qué se hace cuando los pensamientos y los sentimientos no están de acuerdo y cada uno va por su lado destrozándome?

* * *

><p>—Eh y-yo creo que no es necesario que me lleve hasta la casa de mi hermano, yo puedo ir solo Haruhiko-san, enserio — aseguró sonriendo.<p>

—Misaki no te dejare solo, deja que te ayude — dijo volteándolo a mirar.

—Yo necesito tiempo para pensar, discúlpeme Haruhiko-san pero no necesito nada más.

—Porque me gustas y te quiero es que no pienso abandonarte, no voy a permitir que Akihiko destruya tu vida por culpa de sus caprichos.

El ojoverde bajó la mirada.

El mayor de los Usami lo tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara — Misaki…

El chico intentó apartar su mirada triste y nublada por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir minutos antes pero fue imposible.

—Misaki… mírame… no quiero verte así… no quiero.

—H-Haruhiko-san… d-déjeme… yo… — antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo los labios de Haruhiko lo habían callado con un beso y aunque no entendía bien lo que pasaba Misaki correspondió el beso. Al menos se sentía del todo solo como hace un rato cuando se abrió aun más la brecha de la relación que tenia con Usagi-san.

Siempre había sido el escritor quien le había dejado en claro que no podría soportar vivir sin él, pero en ese momento fue Misaki quien comprendió que era él que no estaba preparado para continuar sin los continuos acosos, palabras, besos y caricias de las que siempre renegaba pero que añoraba tener.

Quizás el nunca decir "te amo", "te quiero", "te necesito" habían hecho que todo el amor desbordante de Akihiko se agotara y aunque le dolía no podía hacer nada, él prácticamente había buscado eso.

* * *

><p>Se bajó de su auto cerrando la puerta con desganó y algo de fastidio, en seguida sacó su celular marcando tan rápido como pudo el número de Shinobu.<p>

"_El número que usted discó no puede ser contactado. Puede deberse a que esta fuera del área, de servicio o el teléfono está apagado"_

El mayor tomó un poco de aire y caminó hasta el ascensor, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y estar a solas con Shinobu, eso de seguro lo haría sentir más tranquilo y podría olvidar lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—_Me alegra saber que tú y yo podemos compartir tiempo juntos… — comentó la mujer apretando su mano, una vez su padre tuvo que alejarse de la mesa para contestar una llamada importante—gracias You — sonrió de forma que hizo que la preocupación de Miyagi aumentara._

—_Risako… yo quiero que sepas que…._

—_¡Ah! ¡eh! Si gustan hasta aquí los acompaño — interrumpió su "suegro" mirando a la pareja con algo de sorpresa y de emoción._

_Su "cuñada" le hizo un gesto indicándole que si pero al notarlo el profesor se adelantó._

—_No como cree, yo lo lamento pero soy quien tiene que irse ya. Debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos en casa y…_

—_You. Quédate, estoy más que segura que ese estorbo o asunto en casa, no vale que te andes preocupando — aseguró mirándolo con molestia._

_Confundido la miró fijamente sin saber que contestar._

_La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza y lo miró de una forma que le produjo escalosfrios._

Colocó una mano en su frente como señal de cansancio. Luego de ese comentario, su ex mujer estuvo más que pendiente de sus movimientos, gestos y hasta de si sonaba o no su celular. Afortunadamente el Sr. Takatsuki tuvo algo importante que hacer y Risako debió acompañarlo, de lo contrario era seguro que aun se encontraría con ellos, aguantando las indirectas que ya no eran tan indirectas respecto a su relación con Shinobu.

Miyagi deseaba poder hablar con normalidad respecto a su relación, pero estaba seguro que de hacerlo, no solo perdía su trabajo, sino que le traería muchos problemas a Shinobu. No deseaba verlo sufrir, su pequeño terrorista era tan frágil que lo único que quería era protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Cuando llegó a su piso, caminó con algo de afán hasta situarse al frente de la puerta del apartamento de su amante; miró la parte superior sorprendiéndose al notar que se encontraba apagada. Sin pensarlo sacó de entre su bolsillo la llave.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas — señaló apareciendo detrás de las puertas del elevador con una mirada de muy poco amigos, cruzando sus brazos.

—Shinobu… — suspiró aliviado al verlo.

El rubio desvió la mirada mientras se aproximaba a su departamento.

—Se puede saber, ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? — preguntó molesto.

—No tenía ganas de hablar contigo — contestó mientras dejaba los paquetes en el piso y abría la puerta.

—Y se puede saber, ¿qué paso ahora? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que no querías hablar conmigo y por el que andas así?

—No hay motivo, no quiero ¡ya! — gritó azotando con fuerza la puerta en su cara.

Miyagi respiró profundo — este mocoso insolente… — apretó sus dientes introduciendo la llave en la chapa — ¿qué le pasa? — murmuró abriendo la puerta — ¡Shinobu! ¿¡Qué crees que acabas de hacer! — preguntó subiendo la voz entrando.

El menor lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió a la cocina a descargar los paquetes que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Shinobu! — exclamó dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa encaminándose a la cocina — ¿¡mocoso que te pasa!

No hubo respuesta, lo que hizo que el malgenio del adulto creciera. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad lo agarró del brazo.

—¿¡Que crees que haces!— alzó la voz mirándolo como jamás lo había hecho — ¡déjame en paz!

—Deja de comportarte como un niño Shinobu, ¿qué te pasa?

El terrorista apretó los puños y levantó la mirada fijándola en la del profesor —quiero que dejes de buscarme, de llamarme, no quiero que me toques, no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras, ¡largo de aquí Miyagi! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! — gritó forcejando.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron — ¡que! ¿Shinobu, porque dices eso?

—No quiero saber más de ti — dijo mientras su voz se quebraba — ya no quiero continuar contigo… basta Miyagi no me hagas… no me hagas daño… por favor, déjame ya… ¡por favor! — pidió en medio de sollozos.

Al verlo y escucharlo lo soltó sin pensarlo—Shinobu…

—¡Vete! — exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Miyagi suspiró y bajó la mirada — si eso es lo que quieres… está bien, pero me puedes decir ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? Yo… no me digas que es por la diferencia de años.

El menor le dio la espalda — no tiene nada que ver eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy cansado de fingir lo que no soy, tú a mi no me amas, así digas lo contrario… son los hechos los que me están mostrando la verdad y ya no… ya no lo soporto.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación dando media vuelta.

* * *

><p>—¡Asahina! — exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras —¡Asahina! — volvió a llamarlo mientras buscaba por toda la casa.<p>

—Señor, él no se encuentra — comentó una muchachas que trabaja en la casa.

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundido.

—Hace un momento salió con su padre.

Ryuuichirou hizo un gesto de molestia y se dirigió a la salida, buscando apresuradamente su celular — ese idiota… ¿cómo que con mi padre?

"_El número que usted discó no puede ser contactado. Puede deberse a que esta fuera del área, de servicio o el teléfono está apagado"_

Isaka se contuvo tanto como pudo para no lanzar el aparato al piso.

—¿Que se supone que hace con mi padre? ¿Asahina en que estas pensando? — cuestionó mientras los celos y la rabia se hacían presentes. Era ya más que evidente que la situación entre los dos no era la mejor, hacia ya bastantes días los que escasamente hablaban.

* * *

><p>Nowaki sonrió una vez terminó de cenar y fijó su mirada en su callado novio.<p>

—Hiro-san, ¿quieres algo más? — preguntó al notar que hacía varios minutos había terminado su cena pero permanecía con la mirada en su plato.

El castaño levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Claro que lo está — contestó con fastidio levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro?, estas raro desde que llamó tu padre, ¿las cosas andan bien en tu casa?

—¡Nowaki! ¡Quieres cállate! — le gritó colocando ambas manos sobre sus ojos como señal de desespero.

—Hiro-san pero…

—¡Ya basta! No comiences a hacer preguntas sobre mi familia y si algo pasa porque no me interesa hablar de eso contigo, ¿estamos? — preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El menor lo miró sorprendido por un instante y luego bajó la mirada.

El castaño tomó un poco de aire intentando serenarse, pensando mejor lo que había dicho —Nowaki yo creo que…

—Lo siento Hiro-san, no volveré a preguntar nada.

—Yo no quise decirlo de esa forma tonto, yo… — el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiéndolo.

—Está bien tranquilo — aseguró mientras abría la puerta llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. Como media el pediatra cerró la puerta tan pronto como pudo.

—¿Quien era? — preguntó al ver que había cerrado.

—Ah no, equivocado, buscaba el departamento de junto parece — mintió abrazándolo por detrás —, vamos Hiro-san a descansar.

—N-Nowaki enserio yo… no quise decir lo que acabo de decir, perdóname.

—Ya esta — el doctor se acercó a sus labios besándolo.

Hiroki se dio la vuelta pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor.

—Te quiero Hiro-san.

—Y y-yo a ti — susurró antes de volver a besarlo. El momento podía haber seguido siendo romántico de no ser porque el timbre sonó con más insistencia — eh… ¿me pregunto quién podrá ser?

—Eso no importa, vamos a descansar Hiro-san, lo necesitas — afirmó ignorando el sonido del timbre.

—No, espera — como pudo se soltó de Nowaki y caminó hasta la puerta — ¿quién puede ser a esta hora? — se preguntó abriendo sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo parado en el marco de puerta con una expresión que denotaba cansancio pero más que todo tristeza— ¿A-Akihiko?

Nowaki bajó la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno después estar un tanto ocupada con cosas de la universidad por fin tuve tiempo para escribir, aqui les dejo un capitulo más. Gracias por sus review.<strong>

**Hasta la ****próxima**

**Lini-chan**


	10. Chapter 10: Dolor

_**Capitulo 10: Dolor**_

Se le quedó mirando por un rato esperando que su amigo dijera algo, pero este parecía un ente.

—¿Akihiko qué haces aquí? — preguntó mirándolo confundido.

Levantó la mirada —No sé donde más ir Hiroki… — contestó en un murmullo conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban más que próximas a salir.

El profesor negó levemente y se hizo a un lado — por favor pasa.

—Gracias — el escritor entró al departamento encontrándose con un Nowaki en el centro de la habitación que lo miraba con mucha rabia y celos.

Hiroki cerró la puerta y una vez se dio media vuelta le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia a su pareja — siéntate mejor, te traeré algo de beber — le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina —¡Nowaki! — lo llamó haciéndole señas para que lo acompañara.

El menor respiró profundo y lo siguió hasta la cocina, una vez allí un muy incomodo silencio se formó por un par de minutos. El castaño se encargó de poner un poco de agua en la tetera mientras que el ojiazul seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, pensando que decirle o esperando su reproche, la verdad ya ni sabía que iba a suceder.

—Hiro-san… yo…

—¡Nowaki! — lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo — puedes alcanzarme el té que está guardado en esa gaveta — le señaló con el dedo.

—E-está bien — dijo haciendo lo que le había pedido de mala gana.

Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, no era el momento para hacerle el reclamo, primero debía hacer algo con su amigo luego se encargaría de decirle al médico unas cuantas verdades.

* * *

><p>Misaki caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de su hermano. Esperó un par de minutos mientras trataba de cambiar la expresión de su cara, por su bien era mejor apartar de su mente lo que hace un par de minutos atrás había ocurrido.<p>

Suspiró y estiró su brazo hasta el timbre.

—Sólo serán unos días luego yo…

—¿Si? — preguntó Takahiro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El ojiverde sonrió al escucharlo, después de todo era su hermano, su familia — hermano soy yo… Misaki — dijo con voz quebrada.

—¿Eh?

El menor se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas rebeldes que aun salían.

La puerta se abrió — ¿Misaki?

—Hermano… yo… — sonrió tan postizamente como pudo — estaba cerca y quise venir a visitarte y… y de paso quedarme, me haces falta.

Takahiro no dijo, se quedó viéndolo detenidamente.

—Después de todo tienes razón y bueno que mejor forma de arreglar las cosas que así, ¿no te parece?

—¿Mmm? — el mayor de los Takahashi frunció el ceño por un momento y enseguida sonrió abrazándolo — ¡Misaki! Claro que si, tú sabes que esta es tu casa siempre y puedes venir cundo tú gustes.

El chico correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad, por una vez no le molestaba que su hermano lo sobreprotegiera o lo tratara como un niño. Era un momento en el que lo que más necesitaba saber que no estaba solo, que alguien lo quería y que le importaba.

—Pero Misaki si vas a quedarte aquí lo mejor es que llames y le avises a Usagi — sugirió mientras le daba permiso para que entrara.

Los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron como platos — ¿e-eh?

—Él ha llamado varias veces aquí y ha preguntado si yo sé algo de ti. Usagi está preocupado por ti, por favor llámalo y avísale que estas aquí y que piensas quedarte.

—¿A si? — Cuestionó con algo de incredulidad — bueno…t-tienes razón, le avisaré que esto aquí.

* * *

><p>Miyagi dejó la lata vacía de cerveza sobre la mesa y buscó entre sus bolsillos un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos. Estaba desesperado y completamente deshecho.<p>

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió haciendo exactamente lo que venía haciendo desde hace un rato ya, lo medio probó y luego lo aplastó en el cenicero.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y luego suspiró lanzando tan lejos como pudo uno de los cojines del sillón.

—¿Que fue lo que hice? — se preguntó un vez más recostándose sobre el sillón —¡Shinobu! Maldito mocoso ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!

Con la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba se levantó, tambaleándose caminó hasta la mesa del comedor, agarró su celular y marcó el número de su pequeño "ex" amante. Sonó un par de veces hasta que pareció contestar.

—¿Shi-Shinobu?, Ssshhhinobu bien… me conteshtashtesh, eshcuchame… p-por favor… — el profesor trataba de sonar lo más sobrio y calmado posible, aunque parecía absurdo— tú no puedessshh… te neceshito por favor… — la angustia se apoderó de él haciéndolo sollozar— ven por favor, yo te amo, no me dejesh por lo que másh quieras… luchemos juntos… te lo pido… ay no me dejesh.

Nunca escuchó la voz del terrorista, lo que lo hizo terminar de desbaratarse. Luego de repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba la llamada finalizó.

El profesor lanzó su celular al suelo y se dejó caer al piso sacando todo ese dolor que se lo estaba comiendo de a poquitos. Ya ni se acordaba cómo era sentir esa clase de dolor cuando se perdía a alguien que se amaba con todo el alma. Por su mente los recuerdos de su adorada sensei se mezclaban con lo de su terrorista haciéndolo sentir más miserable.

Si claro siempre había intentado ser consciente que lo que sentía Shinobu no era más que un capricho, algo que pasaría con el tiempo, después de todo ambos eran hombre y la diferencia de edad era considerable. Sus gustos, sus ideales eran totalmente diferentes, aun así parecía que eso no le había servido de nada, si ahora se estaba muriendo por no poder tenerlo junto a él, por no verlo, ni besarlo, ni mucho menos tocarlo. Miyagi añoraba poder escuchar su voz, poder verlo enojado, reclamándole por algo, lo que fuera no importaba. Porque de verdad que parecía aterrarle pensar que nada volvería a ser como antes.

El pelinegro pudo haber continuado lamentándose y muriéndose por el resto de la noche de no haber sido por un detalle del que parece no fue consciente, y es que en algún momento alguien conocido llegó a su departamento encargándose de hacerlo olvidar de esa horrible realidad por medio de besos y caricias.

* * *

><p>Asahina se bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta Isaka-san apareció dirigiéndole una mirada más que molesta.<p>

—Buenas noches Ryuuichirou-sama — saludó fijando su mirada en él.

No recibió respuesta alguna, su amante sólo se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Kaoru trató de ignorar lo que pasaba y lo siguió en silencio, de verdad debía amar mucho a ese hombre para soportarle sus berrinches.

—Este idiota que es lo que tiene en la cabeza, pensé que le había dicho que estaba reservado para mí — pensó mirándolo de reojo — a veces me desespera, me estresa y deseo que se vaya lejos de mi.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Isaka-san, el secretario no soportó más tal situación y terminó poniéndole seguro a la puerta, acto seguido se encargó de acorralarlo contra la pared.

—Asahina que cre… — antes de que pudiera recalármele algo se encargó de besarlo con desespero, mientras intentaba esquivar los puños y manotazos que Ryuuichirou se encargaba de lanzar a diestra y siniestra —¡Basta! ¡Déjame! — exclamó una vez logró alejarlo un poco — ¿qué crees que haces?

—¿Que parece que hago? — preguntó aproximando para continuar con el ataque de besos y caricias.

—¡Ya basta Asahina no quiero! — aseguró empujándolo.

—Pero Ryuuichirou-sama que…

—¡Cállate! — gritó caminando hasta la puerta — no me interesa escuchar lo que tengas para decir.

—¡Pero a mi si! — dijo agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo.

—¡Que me dejes ya! — comenzó a forcejear — ¡estoy cansado!

— Ryuuichirou-sama por favor dígame que le pasa, ¿por qué se está comportando así conmigo?

Isaka-san se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada.

—Acaso usted ya no… — prefirió no decir nada, aunque parecía tan lógico lo que pasaba. Tal vez eran los años, el permanecer tantos tiempos juntos y el mantener la relación que mantenían, tal vez era la monotonía o el simple hecho de que nadie sabía el trasfondo de los que eran, tantas cosas que parecían indicar lo que no se atrevió a decir por temor a equivocarse o aun peor a que él se lo confirmara.

Desde hacía un par de meses Ryuuichirou había escuchado a su padre decir que habrían algunos cambios en la empresa, según parecía los días junto a Asahina estaban contados, y él a pesar de no darle importancia y de pensar que todo se aclararía, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, porque todo parecía ser tan desesperante. Ambos parecías alejarse y discutir por todo.

—¿Acaso qué? — preguntó con fastidió.

—¡Ryuuichirou-sama dígame por favor que le pasa! — gritó con desespero — ¿por que últimamente se comporta así conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de mí? ¿Qué es lo aquello tan malo que he hecho para que usted me hable y me trate de esa manera? ¿Acaso usted ya no quiere que yo esté cerca de usted? ¿Es eso, acaso usted ya no me quiere? — Por cada pregunta su voz subía un poco de tono mientras que su mirada se hacía más angustiosa — ¡dígamelo ya Ryuuichirou-sama!

Isaka-san se limitó sólo a verlo y a escucharlo, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

Tembloroso y agitado le dio un puño a la pared — dígame algo que esto ya no lo soporto más.

—Asahina yo…

El celular de Kaoru comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo a la pareja. Irritado gruñó sacando el aparato del bolsillo, de verdad que no tenía pensado contestar pero para su mala suerte era importante.

Ryuuichirou respiró profundo y antes de que su amante contestara le quitó el celular — esta vez no — dijo utilizando un tono que denotaba seriedad.

— Ryuuichirou-sama, ¿qué está haciendo? debo contestar, por favor deme el celular — pidió intentando quitárselo.

—¡Nooooooo! — exclamó mientras lo lanzaba al piso — ¡este es el momento en que tú decides que es lo más importante para ti!

— ¿De qué está hablando? — cuestionó abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Así como escuchaste, ¿o es mi padre y el trabajo o soy yo y todo mi amor? — dio sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

* * *

><p>Hiroki se encargó de llevarle el té a su amigo y se sentó junto a él ignorando por completo a Nowaki quien permaneció en la entrada de la cocina mirando de re ojo al escritor y tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de su pareja, no le importaba si esta era una llena de rabia o de molestia, lo que necesitaba saber era si cuando Usami-san estaba presente él seguía siendo algo para Hiroki, si por lo menos la importaba su presencia.<p>

—Akihiko cuéntame que paso, ¿lograste comunicarte con él?

El escritor respiró profundo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Llamaste a Takahiro?

—Lo llamé varias veces y él no sabe nada, no le dije nada importante, no quería que se preocupara — contestó desilusionado.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, pero lo mejor es darle tiempo y luego hablas con él — lo animó colocando una sobre su hombro —. Si de verdad quieres que se arreglen las cosas con Takahashi debes pensar bien lo que le vas a decir cuando lo veas.

—Es que no se qué paso, Misaki sabe perfectamente lo amo — suspiró tratando de calmarse — si él me deja yo… yo no lo soportaría.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, tienes que ser fuerte y no rendirte, compórtate como un adulto — aconsejó con seriedad — no me vengas a decir ahora que ese mocoso te controla de esa manera, porque de verdad que eso significaría que eres un tonto — dijo mientras comenzaba a cambiar la expresión de cara y hablaba cada vez con más rapidez.

El escritor lo miró un poco sorprendido y luego se rió.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? — preguntó mientras que la venita en su frente comenzaba a palpitar.

—De verías verte la cara, eres tan gracioso cuando comienzas a dar sermones — indicó dándole un sorbo a su té — creo que no fue mala idea el venir aquí, bueno omitiendo el detalle de tan buen recibimiento — dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al doctor quien no se había atrevido a moverse del lugar.

—Akihiko, perdón por eso, Nowaki no lo hizo a propósito.

El novelista se levantó y se acercó al menor — creo que no nos hemos presentando, mucho gusto Usami Akihiko, novelista y amigo de toda la vida de Hiroki — dijo mientras extendía su mano.

El ojiazul lo miró con evidente molestia —Kusama Nowaki, yo soy la pareja de Hiro-san y nosotros somos muy felices — imitó el gesto del escritor.

—Oh que bien, espero que lo cuide mucho entonces — sugirió sonriendo.

Ante el comentario del peliplata el ambiente se tenso, se podía sentir un aura negra emanar del menor.

—¡Akihiko!

—Eso haré no se preocupe — aseguró sonriendo como siempre haciendo un poco de presión su mano.

El profesor se levantó de inmediato al darse cuenta que en cualquier momento comenzaría una batalla entre ese dos —bueno ya basta. Mejor porque tú te vas a descansar, mañana tienes turno temprano y es mejor que vaya a dormir ya — se dirigió a su pareja empujándolo un poco — vamos a dormir.

—Pero Hiro-san…

—Mejor no digas nada tonto y vete — le susurró —, luego hablaremos de esto.

Bajó la mirada resignado —está bien — suspiró y se dirigió al invitado — Usami-san por le pido que disculpe por lo que pasó. Los amigos de Hiro-san siempre son aceptados aquí, sólo le pido que la próxima vez nos avise con tiempo para preparar algo más acorde con el invitado — comentó educadamente — que pase buena noche, permiso.

* * *

><p>Terminó de hacer sus quehaceres y se dirigió a su habitación, debía sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía. Una llegó a su habitación apagó su celular, de verdad que no tenia deseos de escuchar más la voz de Miyagi y más si estaba en semejante condición.<p>

No servía de nada volver a intentarlo si siempre iba a ser así, lo mejor era cortar con ese círculo y concentrarse en otras cosas.

Shinobu estaba empezando a contemplar la idea de regresar a Australia, eso de tener que encontrarse con su ex amante todos los días en la universidad y que fuera su profesor no era como si le fuera a ayudar a olvidarlo.

Suspiró y agarró el control encendiendo la televisión, tal vez quizás encontraría algo entretenido que ver mientras Morfeo hacia acto de presencia.

Antes de que el terrorista pudiera acotarse el timbre comenzó a sonar.

—¡Aaayyy! No puede ser, debo irme lejos de Miyagi, por mi que se quede toda la noche afuera timbrando no tengo pensando ir abrirle — afirmó con rabia acostándose.

No habían pasado ni un minuto cuando volvieron a timbrar con más insistencia.

—Viejo borracho y patético, porque mejor no busca a mi hermana y me deja en paz — dijo mientras se cubría por completo con las frazadas.

Para su desgracia continuaron timbrando y al no poder dormir, se levantó y caminó con calma preparándose para el contraataque, Miyagi conocería al "súper terrorista", le dejaría en claro que él ya no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—¿¡Que tengo que hacer para te largues y me dejes de buscar! — le preguntó abriendo la puerta — ¡viejo piérdete me fastidias la vida!

Su linda hermana sonrió y se cruzó de brazos — con que si, ¿no?

—¿Risako?

—Buenas noches hermanito querido, a mí también me dan gusto verte, ¿me dejas pasar? — le preguntó mirándolo con unos ojos que denotaba frialdad pero a la vez se notaba contenta, feliz.

—Claro que sí.

El rubio antes de cerrar la puerta miró rápidamente hacia la puerta de su vecino, las luces estaban apagadas, parecía que al fin se había rendido y había caído dormido.

Risako siguió y se sentó en el sillón sacando un cigarrillo —¿ te molesta si fumo aquí?

Shinobu sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Perdón por venir a estas horas pero no pude evitar venir aquí luego de… estar con mi padre solucionando unas cosas muy importantes — sonrió —. Shinobu yo quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en tu contra, a pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho y no me gustaría que lo dudaras nunca — dijo antes de darle un bocanada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Y solo viniste a decirme eso? — preguntó no muy convencido.

—Claro que sí, es que no sé si sabes pero hoy era una cena familiar, nuestro padre quería que cenáramos los tres para comentarnos las buenas nuevas, pero al parecer tú no quisiste ir y bueno luego de meditarlo pues pensé que era mejor aclarar las cosas contigo lo antes posible.

El menor la miraba atento pero no hizo ningún gesto, por alguna razón no le creía.

—Vamos Shinobu, somos hermanos al fin y al cabo, nosotros debemos apoyarnos y aconsejarnos, no me veas como una enemiga, sino más bien como alguien te quiero mucho y que te desea lo mejor siempre.

El terrorista sonrió levemente, como le gustaría poder creer en eso, aun así la actitud y la forma como ella hablaba no le daba ni pizca de confianza.

—¿Qué me dices?

—Tienes razón — contestó por contestar, esperando que así se callara y se fuera pronto.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó abrazándolo — no sabes cómo te quiero — dijo con hipocresía riéndose a espaldas del chico — te quiero tanto.

Shinobu hizo un gesto de molestia el cual se transformó al sentir un olor que emanaba de la mujer y que él conocía muy bien.

—Bueno pequeño — Risako se separó de su hermano dedicándole una sonrisa al pálido rubio — ahora que te dije lo que deseaba mmm te quería pedir un favor.

Trató de apartar de su mente tan horrible imagen que llegó a su mente —¿sí?

—a bueno es que me gustaría mañana prepararle algo rico a nuestro padre de desayunar pero me acordé de no hay nada en la nevera y bueno como tengo entendido que mi padre te envió algo de mercado hace unos días pues no sé, ¿qué tal si me regalas algunas cosas?

El chico apretó con disimulo los puños al escucharla, quería que desapareciera de su vista lo más rápido posible, su paciencia se estaba acabando y su furia parecía ir en aumento, no quería ni siquiera pensar en aquel lindo cuadro de la feliz pareja de esposos, ella tan atenta y linda se aprovechaba de sus dotes de excelente cocinera y le preparaba un desayuno de ensueño a Miyagi, se lo lleva hasta la cama y se lo daba en la boca, mientras los dos se decían lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que eran.

—¿Si puedo tomar algunas cosas?

Suspiró afirmando con la cabeza.

—Gracias pequeño — dijo lanzándole un beso desde lejos.

Una vez se quedó solo apretó los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir—No Miyagi… ya basta… no más… — pensó limpiándose los ojos rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Nowaki esperó hasta que escuchó como la puerta del departamento por fin se cerraba luego suspiró aliviado, por fin se había marchado el escritor.<p>

A los pocos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Hiro-san! — exclamó levantándose de golpe.

El castaño frunció un poco más el ceño y lo miró —Nowaki… — lo llamó casi en un susurró.

—¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres explicarme, quien te crees que eres para hacer lo que haces? Te guste o no Akihiko es amigo mío y tiene derecho de venir aquí cuando le plazca — señaló alzando la voz —, ojala supieras cuanto me molesta que te comportes tan inmaduramente.

—Hiro-san, discúlpame pero Usami-san no es de mi simpatía y esta es mi casa también — aseguró serio —, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso y espero respetes eso.

Colocó una mano en su frente, como señal de desespero — di lo que quieras, ese fue un gesto muy grosero de tu parte, Akihiko podrá ser lo que quieras pero créeme que es mucho aceptable que ese sempai tuyo.

—Es diferente, entre sempai y yo no ha pasado nada, a demás a mi no me gusta.

—¿Que estas tratando de insinuar? ¿Acaso crees que a mí me gusta o que siento algo por Akihiko?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero les haya gustado :) <strong>_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me dejan reviews me alegra que les guste la historia.**_

_**Hasta la proxima, suerte.**_

_**Lini-chan **_


	11. Chapter 11: Lo Inevitable No Puede Evita

_**Capitulo 11: Lo inevitable no puede evitarse**_

—¿Ryuuichirou-sama porque me dice eso? — preguntó completamente confundido.

—Porque estoy cansado…

—_¿Que quieres decir con eso? — preguntó haciendo un gesto de total extrañeza._

—_Lo que escuchaste — contestó encogiéndose de hombros — Asahina puede con ese trabajo. Vamos no puedes pretender que él siga detrás de ti toda la vida._

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, como ya te dije van a empezar a haber cambios en la empresa y creo que este será el primero._

—¿Cansado? ¿Pero qué es lo que lo tiene cansado?, dígamelo Ryuuichirou-sama por favor, para mi es importante saber el motivo por el que me está diciendo eso — pidió con evidente desespero.

—Asahina yo creo que… — ahora fue el celular de Isaka-san el que interrumpió la conversación. Con molesta sacó el aparato del bolsillo notando que era su padre quien le había enviado un mensaje de texto, respiró profundo mientras lo leía para luego sin decir una palabra entregarle el celular y salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. No quiera saber de nada por ahora.

— Ryuuichirou-sama… — susurró mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en el aparato, negando con su cabeza.

* * *

><p>—¡Di algo Nowaki! — exclamó Hiroki con total molestia pues hacia varios minutos su pareja se había quedo callado — ¿acaso piensas que siento algo por Akihiko? ¿Es eso, lo que te hace actuar de esa forma Nowaki? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente.<p>

El menor apretó las frazadas y desvió la mirada hacia un lado— Hiro-san, perdón pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, Usami-san es alguien importante para ti, ustedes son muy cercanos y yo… no puedo evitar pensar que…

—Sabes que, mejor no digas nada, esta conversación no tiene sentido, estoy cansado de escucharte hablar de lo mismo siempre, pensé que confiabas en mí, pero eso no importa — dijo antes de destender su lado de la cama — por favor mañana no te molestes en despertarme, yo puedo hacerlo. Buenas noches — se despidió cubriéndose con las frazadas y dándole la espalda al pediatra.

Nowaki se le quedó viendo, reprimiendo todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo estaban invadiendo desde hace tiempo, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza se recostó mirando al techo. Se sentía mal, no solo porque lo que había pasado con Akihiko sino porque los comentarios de Hiroki con respecto a su familia, definitivamente él no tenía pensando nunca presentarlo a su familia, quería no darle importancia a eso, en parte lo entendía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el amor que Kamijou sentía por él no era tan grande o que no estaba dispuesto a todo para estar a su lado. Esos pensamientos de sentir que no era lo suficiente para él comenzaban a hacerse presentes de nuevo, a demás de eso estaba la oferta de trabajo y todo lo que eso implicaba, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y preocupaciones que no lo dejaba en paz.

Harto, cansado, aburrido se sentía, de verdad que no lo entendía, Nowaki no debía sentir ninguna especie de celos, ni dudas, a demás ¿que no los había escuchado? Akihiko estaba sufriendo por alguien, por su pareja, era imposible que entre ellos hubiera algo más que una amistad, todos esos sentimientos de amor se habían extinguido hace tiempo ya — mocoso tonto — pensó frunciendo aun más el entre ceño.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó, el sol se filtraba de por entre las cortinas de su habitación. Se movió un poco tratando de huir de esa luz tan dañina, pero dicho movimiento fue algo contraproducente pues provocó que el fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzara a ser molesto, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia agarró la primera almohada que estuvo a su alcance, con un vano intentó se dispuso a dormir pero no lo consiguió.<p>

—Ay no puede ser… — balbució haciendo presión sobre su cabeza con la almohada, apretando los ojos.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se rindió. Con extremo fastidió abrió sus ojos y se quitó la almohada — no quiero — dijo al darse la vuelta, el constante martilleo en su cabeza le trajo uno que otro recuerdo de la noche anterior —creo que me excedí — miró a su alrededor encontrándose con que estaba en su habitación, en su cama y ¿semi desnudo? — qué raro… — sin prestarle atención a eso se levantó tomando su pantalón que se encontraba tirado a un lado de su cama — me pregunto ¿qué horas serán? — colocó una mano sobre su frente frotándosela.

—_No quiero saber más de ti — dijo mientras su voz se quebraba — ya no quiero continuar contigo… basta Miyagi no me hagas… no me hagas daño… por favor, déjame ya… ¡por favor! — pidió en medio de sollozos._

Suspiró y se dirigió a la salida — el primer día sin ti Shinobu, espero y sea mejor que la primera noche, me excedí bastante con la bebida — murmuró caminó a la cocina.

Dejo de hacer lo que hacía en la estufa al sentir la voz y los pasos de su ex esposo cerca suyo, aunque prefirió hacerse la desentendida y fijó su mirada en la comida que preparaba.

—¿Risako? — preguntó con sorpresa al verla.

Sonrió y lo volteó a mirada —Buenos días You, ¿cómo amaneciste? — preguntó mientras continuaba cocinando.

—Eh… bien… pero… pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó caminando hasta la nevera.

—A bueno, anoche… — la mujer lo miró de re ojo —como no pude despedirme bien de ti, decidí pasar, aprovechando que venía a hablar con Shinobu sobre el regreso de mi madre.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó sirviendo un poco de jugo — lo siento creo que no lo recuerdo.

—Lo sé, cuando me abriste la puerta estaba algo borracho.

El profesor cerró los ojos haciendo un poco de memoria pero no lo consiguió.

—Me invitaste a tomar unos tragos, hablamos un poco y… bueno al final decidiste que era mejor descansar — comentó sirviendo el desayuno — siéntate ya te llevo el desayuno a la mesa.

Miyagi se quedó un momento meditando las palabras de su ex esposa, había recordado cuando ella había tocado la puerta y luego cuando estaban en la sala hablando de algo que por más que hacia memoria no recordaba, pero después de eso su mente parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

—Anda ve, ya voy — dijo sonriéndole de una forma que él recordaba hacia recién casados, lo que terminó de descolocarlo y preocuparlo, sin decir nada más se dirigió a la mesa mirando todo su alrededor, en la sala no había ni un rastro de las cervezas y las botellas que había bebido en la noche, todo se veían muy limpio y ordenado.

—Espero te guste — dijo mientras colocaba el desayuno al frente de él, para luego sentarse frente a él.

—Risako — la llamó fijando sus ojos en ella — dime, ¿qué hiciste anoche una vez yo me fui a descansar?

La mujer suspiró pero no dejó de sonreír —nada, me quede un rato aquí bebiendo y luego me fui a dormí… contigo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

El profesor terminó por escupir el café que bebía en ese momento —¿q-que… que quieres decir con eso?

Risako se río un poco —¿Acaso no lo recuerdas You?

Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos por breves minutos para luego cerrarlos, tratando de hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, temiendo lo peor.

—Anoche, tú y yo hicimos el amor — se acercó besándolo en los labios — y fue lo mejor, fue como cuando estábamos casados — sonrió mientras que Miyagi trataba de procesar las palabras de la mujer.

* * *

><p>Frotándose los ojos llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su cuñada disponiéndose a desayunar.<p>

—Buenos días — saludó sentándose.

—Misaki-kun buenos días — saludó Manami recibiéndolo con una sonrisa dejando el cubierto sobre la mesa— ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar — contestó mientras bostezaba —¿Cómo amaneciste tú? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Mi sobrino se ha portado bien?

La mujer sonrió — muy bien, se mueve mucho pero en general me he sentido bien — contestó mientras acariciaba su pancita.

—Que bueno —Misaki intentó sonreír con sinceridad pero al parecer no lo consiguió ya que Manami lo notó pero se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Sabes… desde hace tiempo he tenido un duda pero nunca me he atrevido a hablar nada de ello, o por lo menos hasta hoy — comentó cambiando un poco el tono de su voz — ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Eh? — levantó la mirada del plato haciendo un gesto de extrañeza —p-por supuesto que sí.

—Está bien. ¿ Misaki-kun, cuál es la verdadera relación que tienes con Usami-san?

El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos y la miró totalmente sorprendido.

—No me mires así, no te digo esto porque me parezca mal eso, no tengo en mente decirle a Takahiro algo que tú no quieras. Siento haber tocado este tema pero es inevitable pensar que la relación de ustedes no es la de un arrendatario y un inquilino, ni mucho menos el de un tutor y su estudiante.

El menor bajó la mirada al sentirse descubierto.

—Yo creo saber lo que ustedes realmente son pero me gustaría que tú me lo dijeras, lo que deseo Misaki-kun es que confíes en mi y que no te guardes todo porque te estás haciendo daño, con verte me puedo dar cuenta de eso.

Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a sollozar.

Al verlo en ese estado se levantó y se acercó —no te pongas así, no pienso que lo de ustedes sea malo — dijo sonriéndole — se que Usami-san te ama y tú a él, no hay motivo para llorar o estar triste, yo estoy contigo yo te apoyo.

—Lo siento pero… — tomó un poco aire limpiándose las lágrimas — casi lo estoy perdiendo, Usagi-san se cansó de mi, de que jamás les mostrara mis verdaderos sentimientos… y yo tengo miedo, miedo de quedarme solo sin Usagi-san — dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida para luego abrazarlo, sintiendo mucha pena, Misaki lloraba como si se le fuera a salir el alma.

* * *

><p>Terminó de alistarse agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la salida, una vez afuera de su departamento por más que trató no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la puerta de junto, sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, prefirió alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.<p>

Le agradecía a Kami-sama el que ese día no tuviera clase con Miyagi, no quería verle la cara de idiota que de seguro tenia ahora que estaba con Risako. Como medida para mantenerse alejado de todo ese asunto apagó su celular, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su padre lo llamaría para comentarle sobre el feliz regreso de los esposos, a demás de que esa forma también evitaría las llamadas que quizás podía hacerle Miyagi.

Dolía bastante el darse cuenta que a pesar de sus múltiples intentos no había conseguido que Miyagi lo amara como de seguro amaba a su hermana, sentía que durante el tiempo que había durado su relación si es que podía llamarse así a lo que tenían, él simplemente había sido un paño de lágrimas, un reemplazo de su hermana. Quería odiarlo de verdad que si pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, lo amaba y lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la universidad no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas buenas y malas que había pasado junto a él, dándose cuenta que era más las malas que buenas, logrando desesperarse más, guiado por todo lo que llevaba en su corazón en ese momento llegó a la universidad y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, para hablar con él de algo que era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

Para su fortuna su padre se encontraba aun en la oficina, aun no tenia reuniones ni nada por el estilo, por lo que pudo seguir.

—Buenos días hijo — saludó el director levantándose para ir abrazarlo.

El rubio ni se inmutó solo estuvo en ese lugar recibiendo el abrazo de su padre y saludando en un murmullo.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿cómo vas todo Shinobu? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Mal — contestó con frialdad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre hijo? — preguntó cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación.

Respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos —quiero regresar a Australia ahora mismo.

Sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo suspiró y se sentó —Shinobu antes de discutir este repentino cambio de planes, quisiera que me contaras el motivo por el que pareces haber cambiado tanto, es más que evidente que no deseas estar cerca a tu familia, odias a Risako, te pierdes por días y semanas enteras y ahora… bueno me dices que querer volver a Australia y dejar todo botado.

El menos suspiró pensando que decir, la culpa la tenía toda Miyagi, por él y el amor que le tenía había dejado todo, concentrándose en cómo ganarse todo el amor del profesor.

—Yo he tratado de darte lo mejor, de complacerte en todos tus gustos y hasta caprichos, pero… - juntó sus manos y las puso sobre el escritorio — creo que lo que dice Risako es cierto, estas muy malcriado.

—Puedes dejar de meter a esa maldita per….

—¡Shinobu! — gritó interrumpiéndolo antes de que rubio terminara la oración —¡no te permito que dirijas a tu hermana en semejantes términos tan soeces!

El terrorista desvió la mirada, sin pensarlo había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba de su hermana en ese momento — lo siento padre, no debí hablar así.

El Sr. Takatsuki negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio por un momento.

—Padre…

Lo miró a los ojos — definitivamente te desconozco y me siento muy decepcionado de ti Shinobu, a mi su tu hermana me había dicho que habías cambiado y que no eras el mismo chico de siempre, pero jamás pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan mal contigo.

El chico bajó su mirada.

— Shinobu quiero ser claro contigo. Si yo escucho alguna queja o algo malo que tenga que ver contigo, te quitaré mi ayuda por completo. Tendrás que mirar como pagarás el arriendo del departamento y los servicios, así como deberías mirar cómo te alimentaras y de donde sacaras dinero para tus gastos de la universidad y en general de todo — señaló con demasiada frialdad y seriedad en su voz.

Sin saber en qué momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería defenderse, gritar, sacarse y quitarse esa horrible y desesperante presión en su corazón, ¿porque todo se juntaba? ¿Por qué estaba solo ahora? ¿Por qué la vida parecía ser tan injusta con él?

—A demás de eso, te vas a quedar aquí en Japón te guste o no, fin de la discusión, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a una reunión — indicó levantándose.

No hizo nada más, ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente salió de la oficina reprimiendo el llanto con pequeños sollozos y algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

—Espero y ahora si seas completamente feliz Miyagi — murmuró una vez estuvo lejos del departamento de literatura — te deseo lo mejor al lado de la persona que escogiste.

Odiaba todo lo que le estaba pasando, deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, para ver si así conseguía algo de paz.

* * *

><p>Trató de preparar algo de café pero al momento de servirlo la taza se rompió, intentó preparar unos huevos y terminó quemándolos, optó por cortar un poco de fruta y se cortó un dedo, cansado de todo llamó para que le trajeran algo para desayunar.<p>

Mientras esperaba se dirigió al sillón y continuó escribiendo su novela, debía ocupar su mente en otras cosas, ya se había decidió iría a buscar a Misaki una vez saliera de clases y arreglaría de una vez por todas esa situación. Ese pensamiento le dio algo de tranquilidad hasta que sonó el timbre.

Dejando a un lado su lap top se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no preguntó de quien se trataba no le vio la necesidad, pensaba que era el desayuno.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una para nada agradable sorpresa, sin dejarlo siquiera hablar le cerró o mejor dicho intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su hermano.

—Akihiko…

—Vete de aquí, no tengo tiempo para hablar con una persona como tu — señaló con tono molesto mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta.

—No me voy a mover de aquí — aseguró Haruhiko.

Con fastidió lo dejo pasar a su departamento, mientras que volvía al sillón a seguir trabajando — ¿qué quieres?

—Vine a hablar de Misaki — dijo mirándolo.

Escuchar el nombre de su amante de boca de aquella persona que no le agradaba lo molestó, dejó de lado lo que hacía y lo miró con mucha molestia — no tengo nada que hablar contigo de él.

—Te equivocas — dijo sentándose frente a su hermano.

—De qué forma es que tengo que hacerte entender que no voy a dejar a Misaki, pensé que ya lo habías comprendido — encendió un cigarrillo.

—No se trata de entender, quiero a Misaki y por lo mismo no voy a dejar que le hagas daño Akihiko.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — dejó el cigarrillo de lado.

—Sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaría — suspiró —. Anoche me encontré con Misaki y no fue necesario hablar con él para darme cuenta de que si estaba como estaba era culpa tuya — señaló con molestia —, es por eso que no tengo pensado en dejarlo solo. El no podrá ser feliz si tú sigues a su lado.

El novelista trató de ignorar lo que decía pero fue imposible, a demás ¿Cómo era eso que se había encontrado con Misaki?

—Akihiko déjalo en paz, sabes cómo son las cosas contigo no lo encierres en tu mundo.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta —gracias por venir, ahora si me permites tengo cosas importantes que hacer — dijo abriendo la puerta — agradecería si este tipo de visitas no se vuelven a repetir.

Haruhiko suspiró y se levantó —solo lo diré una vez más… amo a Misaki y por él soy capaz de todo, su felicidad no es a tu lado — comentó antes de salir por la puerta.

Usami-san se contuvo tanto como pudo pero una vez estuvo solo de nuevo buscó su celular y sus llaves, necesitaba ver a Misaki. No era que desconfiara de él pero desde que había escuchado a su hermano hablar de él tuvo un mal presentimiento. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ryuuichirou terminó de organizar todo y buscó rápidamente las llaves del auto, tenía que salir rápido de su casa o de lo contrario se encontraría con Asahina y eso era lo que menos quería.<p>

—Buenos días hijo — saludó entrando a la habitación mientras veía lo que hacía.

—Bueno días — Isaka continuó como si nada, evitando mirar a su padre aun no se sentía listo para hablar con él.

—¿Tienes afán?

—Sí, la verdad si — contestó guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

—¿Y Asahina?

—No lo sé — contestó volteado a mirar a su padre — pero solo quería decirte que tienes razón si tanto necesitas a Asahina lo mejor es que desde hoy él comience a trabajar contigo — señaló con seriedad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que si, por eso no voy a esperar que llegue, mejor aprovecha eso para hablar con él. Adiós —se despidió y huyó o mejor intentó huir de ese lugar pues no contaba con que en la entrada se encontrara con su secretario.

— Ryuuichirou-sama buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció?— saludó como sin nada.

—Buenos días Asahina, amanecí bien gracias por preguntar — contestó sin mostrar expresión alguna e su rostro — ahora si me disculpas debo ir a trabajar— dijo pasando por su lado y encaminándose a la puerta.

—Muy bien vamos ya entonces — comentó un tanto sorprendido por la forma como actuaba.

—No, tú te quedas aquí yo me voy ya adiós — señaló con frialdad en su hablar y en su mirada saliendo de la casa.

—Pero Ryuuichirou-sama…

—Asahina.

—Buenos días danna-sama — saludó volteándolo a mirar — ¿como esta?

—Bien gracias, estaba esperando que llegaras.

—Eh… claro — se sentía confundido y preocupado pero no podía hacer nada.

—No te preocupes por él Asahina, él mismo me lo dijo hoy.

—¿Cómo?, perdone danna-sama pero no comprendo.

—¿Ryuuichirou no te lo dijo? — preguntó extrañado.

—¿Decirme que?

—Desde hoy comienzas a trabajar conmigo — señaló sonriendo — así que vamos necesito comentarte algunas cosas.

Kaoru lo miró entre sorprendido y confundido mientras su corazón latía muy rápido — ¿Ryuuichirou-sama porque lo hizo? — se preguntó en su mente.

* * *

><p>No pudo descansar como hubiera querido y aunque era algo raro se había levantado temprano, inclusive al voltear a mirar a su lado pudo ver que Nowaki aun dormía, sin darse cuenta suspiró y lo sonrió, estaba dolido por su desconfianza, no esperaba algo como eso después de el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Evitando hacer ruido se levantó, se bañó y organizó rápido esa mañana tendría que trabajar solo, Miyagi llegaría en la tarde.<p>

Sin muchos deseos preparó algo de comer mientras pensaba en todo aquello que no estaba marchando muy bien su vida y definitivamente entre aquellas cosas estaba su relación con Nowaki, sabía que debido a su forma de ser siempre tenían problemas pero durante un tiempo las cosas parecían no ser las mismas, quizás era su imaginación pero sentía a su amante algo distante ¿o acaso era él que andaba distante?

Refunfuño al pensar de esa forma y luego de respirar profundo se dirigió a la cocina lavó lo que uso para el desayuno, luego se terminó de organizar, tomó todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio en el estudio y pasó por su habitación —¿cómo es que hoy duermes tanto?— preguntó en voz baja, era extraño ver ese cuadro, pero lo que no sabía Hiroki es que mientras él dormía el pediatra se la había pasado en el estudio pensando en su futuro profesional y sentimental y hacia poco tiempo había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Con el pensamiento de que las cosas estaban mal entre ellos cerró la puerta — quizás podamos salir a comer y hablar de los dos — pensó al salir de su departamento — no es como si fuéramos a terminar, él tiene cosas que debería cambiar, yo igual lo sé, él es demasiado celoso y sus inseguridades no tienen fundamento, yo soy... — frunció el entre ceño — algo malhumorado, le gritó y le lanzó libros cuando me molestó por sus muestras de cariño, pero yo no tengo ningún tipo de inseguridad ¿o sí? — se preguntó mientras esperaba el tren — ¿y si Nowaki termina por cansarse de mí que pasaría conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría si de repente todo terminara? — la expresión seria de su rostro desapareció dándole lugar a una de preocupación —¡agh! Que estupideces pienso, no hay motivos por los que él pueda cansarse… creo.

El castaño se subió al tren mientras hacía memoria de todo lo que había pasado en su relación, notando entonces que en las últimas discusiones siempre salía a relucir la palabra _confianza._

No era necesario decirlo pero él confiaba ciegamente en Nowaki, durante los años de relación jamás le había dado ni un solo motivo para no hacerlo, solo había una que otra ocasión donde si dudo pero la culpa fue suya por dejarse llevar por su imaginación y crear historias en su cabeza, pero además de eso Hiroki era consciente o eso creía de que su doctor sabía que confiaba en él, entonces por ese lado no había problema, ahora el asunto era si lo del menor era reciproco y fue ahí cuando todo se nublo —es un idiota — murmuró al ver que el tren paraba en la estación donde debía bajarse— ¿acaso espera que yo…? — frunció el entre ceño — jamás voy a cambiar no me veo siendo meloso y diciendo ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas que él me dice ¡grrr! — pasó su mano por su rostro como señal de desespero — ¿y si hago que Akihiko y él se vuelvan amigos, dejara esa tontería de sus celos sin fundamento? — levantó la mirada esperando que el semáforo cambiara —si claro como si eso fuera a pasar — continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la universidad, más específicamente hasta la sala de profesores —¿y si lo presentara ante mis padres? — se preguntó al llegar a la puerta.

—¡Kamijou! — gritó al ver la puerta abrirse

Antes de que pudiera moverse los brazos de su superior lo apresaron.

—¡Profesor déjeme! — exclamó mientras lo empujaba.

—No me dejes, yo te necesito y hablo enserio — indicó con muy pero muy evidente desespero soltándolo.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido — ¿se encuentra bien?, corríjame si estoy mal pero hoy no tiene clase en la mañana y usted ayer me informó que llegaba en la tarde ¿no?

Miyagi encendió un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio — así se suponía era pero… — suspiró — lo que menos deseo es estar en mi departamento, me voy a enloquecer con todo lo que me pasa — el profesor dejó el cigarrillo con los demás y lo miró —Kamijou soy un imbécil y lo que más quiero lo perdí.

Hiroki suspiró y dejó sus cosas en su escritorio —otra vez problemas con el chico ese ¿no? Ay profesor actúe como un adulto, ese niño hace lo que quiera con usted, debería darle pena que una persona como usted y a su edad dependa de las actitudes de un niño de 18 años — dijo mientras sacaba los papeles comenzando a leerlos.

—Kamijou me acosté con Risako anoche y no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, ahora esa mujer… — lanzó su cabeza hacia adelante golpeándose contra el escritorio — en contadas horas Shinobu lo sabrá y yo moriré lo sé.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron como platos y soltó la hoja que tenía en sus manos y volteó a mirar a su superior.

—Mi vida no puede ser peor, ¿no lo crees?

Hiroki bajó la mirada y volvió a mirar la hoja que había leído anteriormente —Nowaki se va — susurró mientras su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! siento la demora pero mi mente anda en otro lugares a demás que ya estoy nuevamente estudiando y aun no he podido organizar bien mi horario, pero bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo más, agradeciendo a todas por sus reviews y mensaje me alegra que les guste lo que escrito.<strong>_

_**Les mando saludes y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

_**Lini-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Veces las Cosas Mejoran

_**Capítulo 12: A Veces las Cosas Mejoran o Solo Empeoran**_

Miyagi se quedó en silencio de inmediato y volteó a mirar al castaño extrañado— ¿qué dijiste?

Hiroki pareció no escucharlo, simplemente se quedó con la mirada nublada por la lágrimas que aparecían por montón, pero fija en algún punto de la pared frente a él.

—¿Kamijou? — lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta por lo que optó por acercase colocando una mano sobre su hombro —¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Apartó la mano de su superior al instante y sin decir nada se levantó del lugar donde permanecía y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Kamijou? — insistió mientras lo veía salir.

Durante todo el camino al baño Hiroki trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, de tranquilizarse. No parecía posible lo que acaba de leer, eso parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, aunque según la forma como estaba escrito, todo parecía verdad y un hecho.

—¿Nowaki… por qué? — se preguntó abriendo el grifo y humedeciendo su rostro — ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? — las horribles ganas de llorar que anteriormente lo acompañaban se hicieron más grandes, la idea de que se fuera y lo dejara lo aterraba — esta vez no podré soportarlo, te lo advierto tonto… no puedo… no puedo con esto… esta vez… no… no… no… no… ¿¡acaso pensabas irte sin decir nada!? — le aterró pensar en ello — ¿Nowaki?

* * *

><p>—Toma — le pasó una botella de agua —¿estás seguro que estas bien?<p>

Shinobu miró a la chica por un momento — sí, ya te dije que solo fue una discusión común y corriente con mi padre. Estoy bien.

La chica sonrió y con timidez apretó la mano del rubio — sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre ¿no?, digo… — se sonrojó y desvió la mirada un poco —de verdad me gustaría que confiaras en mí, tú me… me agradas mucho.

El terrorista aturdido por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo no quiso ni pensarlo, no se sentía capaz de contarle sus cosas a nadie, aunque tampoco quería ser grosero. Apretó su mano y sonrió levemente —claro que sí.

—¿Quieres entrar a clase o aun necesitas tiempo?

—Ya te dije que no es nada grave, solo quiero un poco de aire y poner en orden mis pensamientos, es todo… — sonrió con un poco más de convencimiento — Miyu-chan tranquila, aun estas a tiempo de entrar a clase, así que ve, yo quiero estar solo.

—E-está bien, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo me buscaras.

—Está bien — contestó sin mirarla a los ojos —, yo te buscaré.

Afirmó con su cabeza —c-cuídate — susurró yéndose.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente solo se recostó en el pasto colocando sus brazos sobre sus ojos, llorando en silencio. Por más que quería ser fuerte le costaba.

—M-Miyagi…

No deseaba pensar más, pero sin poder evitarlo la imagen de él marchándose y tomado de la mano de su hermana llegaba a su mente haciéndolo sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

—¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué no pudiste sentir por mí lo que sientes por ella? ¿Qué me faltó? ¿Acaso es porque es mujer? ¿Acaso es porque ella madura y tiene claro lo que quiere? — sollozó —.Yo por ti hubiera sido capaz de dar mi vida si con ello conseguía que tú me amaras un poco… porque me amaras como yo te amo a ti — apretó los puños — No. Como te amaba… porque ya no te amo — mintió con el propósito de creérselo. Estaba cansado de hacer según él todo por ambos, ya no podía amar por los dos para que la "relación" funcionara — te odio Miyagi, te odio y no quiero saber más de ti. ¡Vete!¡vete lejos de vida por favor!

* * *

><p>—Siento las molestias causadas — dijo bajando la cabeza —. Gracias por todo.<p>

Manami sonrió — que tengas un buen día Misaki-kun — se acercó —. Cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme y no te preocupes que nada de lo que dijiste Takahiro lo sabrá, te lo prometo.

—Gracias — hizo un intento por sonreír y salió de la casa limpiándose los rastros que quedaban de las lágrimas. No podía negar que se sentía tranquilo al haberse desahogado.

Tratando de apartar al novelista y el problema con su hermano de su mente se dirigió a la universidad, o eso pretendía de no ser porque en la esquina lo esperaba Akihiko recargado en la puerta de su carro con los brazos cruzados mientras fumaba.

Quiso retroceder, huir de ese lugar al verlo, pero su mente y movimientos colapsaron y no pudiera coordinar nada, circunstancia que aprovechó el novelista para aproximarse y conducirlo al carro.

—U-Usa… Usagi-san… — lo miró una vez cerró la puerta.

—Misaki, olvídate de todo… — indicó con seriedad sin mirarlo mientas se disponía a arrancar—por las próximas horas, seremos solo tú y yo.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — cuestionó con nerviosismo.

—Quiero que te olvides de todo lo que ha pasado y piensen solo en mí y en ti… en nosotros — dijo deteniéndose por un momento para acercarse y besarlo. Tomando totalmente desprevenido al estudiante.

—N-No… Usagi-san… yo no… — como pudo lo apartó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta — por favor…

—Misaki — el novelista acarició su rostro limpiando las lágrimas —, no quiero que sigas pensando cosas que no son — indicó con seriedad.

Lo miró entre confundido y triste — p-por…

—No me interesa lo que te haya dicho ese senpai tuyo o si Takahiro está o no de acuerdo con lo nuestro. Te amo y eres lo único que necesito en mi vida — aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, para luego acercarse y volver a besarlo mientras que sus brazos lo envolvían de forma sobreprotectora.

El corazón de Misaki comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, después de todo ese tiempo de incertidumbre y temor, el poder tenerlo así y escuchar esas palabras lo llenaba de ilusión y le brindaban la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. No había resistencia o queja que valiera. Que importaba si luego las cosas volverían o no a ser como antes, si este era el final o no de su historia de amor, lo único que importarte era que estaban juntos y se amarían como siempre lo habían hecho.

El peliplata se encargó de explorar con su lengua hasta el último rincón de su boca, mientras que sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta que se detuvieron en su cintura.

—U-Usagi… Usagi-san… — susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Con una sonrisa más que maliciosa, Akihiko metió su mano por entre el pantalón del castaño rosando su trasero.

Un pequeño jadeó escapó de la boca del menor y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo.

—Necesito recargarme de ti… — susurró cerca de su oído antes de pasar su lengua por el y morderlo — estoy en mi límite y te quiero ahora…

Las manos del mayor se encargaron de despojarlo de cada una de esas prendas tan estorbosas que no lo dejaba tenerlo en todo su esplendor. Una vez lo tuvo desnudo, mandó la silla del carro hacia atrás para dar más espacio y se colocó encima.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de su amado —te amo y es lo único que debes saber… — susurró segundos antes de que sus labios se posaron sobre del ojoverde, atrapándolos.

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció al sentir como las manos de Akihiko jugaban con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y jalándolos. Comenzando a torturarlo con toda clase de sensaciones.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se dispuso a concentrar su atención en el cuello, besando, lamiendo y dejando algunas marcas por donde su boca pasaba.

—Aaahh Usagi… san — jadeó una vez sintió como la mano del novelista agarraba su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo desde la punta hasta la base.

—Durante este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos, ¿los has hecho tú solo Misaki? — preguntó antes de besarlo de manera superficial — están tan duro y hasta ahora te toco — comentó con una sonrisa.

—Mmmhh… y-yo no… — rodó sus ojos al sentir sus caricias — aagg… U-Usagi-san… mmmhhh — sus mejillas se enrojecieron más y sus manos se aferraron al cuello del mayor.

—Sigue provocándome — susurró acelerando el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que los gemidos de Misaki aumentaran.

Excitando por ver tal imagen, Miró de re ojo su miembro y sin dar más esperas, levantó las piernas de su amante colocándolas a lado y lado de sus hombros, para luego acercar su rostro a su hombría y rosarla con sus labios.

—Ay… mmmhhh — arqueó su espalda y cerró con fuerza sus ojos una vez la boca del peliplata se fue abriendo y engullendo su miembro hasta dejarlo casi que por completo en ella.

Su lengua se encargó de lamer hasta el último lugar de su miembro enredándose para enseguida comenzar a jugar con el, sacándolo y metiendo, tanto como podía.

—Nnhh… — dirigió su mano a la cara mientras gemía. Avergonzado por los sonidos tan orgásmicos que salían de su boca, se la cubrió para acallarlos.

—¡Misaki! — lo llamó deteniendo lo que hacía y apartando la mano de su boca — no te contengas, aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

—P-Pero Usagi-san, estamos en el auto — señaló agitado.

—No importa, no te contengas quiero escucharte y sentirte — dijo y enseguida pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro, haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir.

—¡Pervertido!

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro — al menos has vuelto a ser tú, me alegra eso.

—¡Que! Nnhh… a que te… t-te refieres aahh...

—Te amo Misaki — señaló y volvió a introducir su hombría en su boca para comenzar con un no tan lento vaivén.

—Aaahh… mmmhhh… baka Usagi.

Mientras se encargaba de darle placer con su boca sus manos se deslizaron desde la pelvis hasta su trasero, delineándolo.

—N-No… ngh… — apretó sus puños y ojos cuando un dedo comenzó a hacer presión en su ano, amenazando con entrar en cualquier momento.

—Relájate… — la mano libre la dirigió hasta el rostro de su amado acariciándolo, limpiando algunas gotas de sudor.

—Agh… nnnhhh… U-Usagi… Usagi-san mmmhh… duele… — jadeó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más.

Una vez su dedo ingresó, se encargó de masajear su interior introduciéndolo tanto como le fue posible.

—Mmmhhh… — quiso aferrarse de algo pero al no encontrar nada colocó sus manos en la espalda del mayor apretando sus ropas y clavando sus dedos — aaahhh… ay U-Usagi-san… yo no…

Con eso le bastó para acelerar el movimiento de su boca y atreverse a introducir un segundo dedo en aquella cavidad que con el paso de los minutos se iba dilatando y humedeciendo.

El deseo lo estaba volviendo loco, el dolor se mezclaba con una sensación de placer que le hacía pedir más — aaaahhh… ngh… mmmhhh — sus gemidos se intensificaron; mientras que mandaba su cabeza hacia atrás movió su cadera levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás — Usagi… san v-voy a… aahh.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y empezó a lamer el líquido pre-seminal que iba apareciendo. Como sabía que nada faltaba para el final, introdujo un último dedo para terminar de prepararlo.

—N-No Usagi-san aaahhh ya no… no puedo… aaaaaahhhh.

Antes de que Misaki se corriera, Akihiko abrió su boca de forma que lograra recibir por completo su esencia y permitir que esta se desperdiciara — que bien estuvo — comentó con una sonrisa lujuriosa, lamiéndose los labios una vez la hubo digerido.

—P-Pervertido… —suspiró un tanto agotado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no deseaba que viera aquella expresión de excitado que de seguro tenía en ese momento.

—¡Ja! Misaki… después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que actúes así… tan adorablemente— dijo acercándose a su rostro —, cuando será que entenderás que estamos tú y yo solos y que me gusta tu rostro, me gusta cómo me miras, porque me provocas — señaló quitando las manos de su rostro para besar sus labios — te amo Misaki…

—Ah… — sus ojos se entrecerraron. Los dedos del peliplata continuaban masajeando su interior, produciéndole más y más placer a cada momento.

—No dejes de mirarme — le pidió mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior y preparaba su miembro para introducirlo en él.

—U-Usagi…san — susurró tratando de mantener su mirada puesta en los ojos violetas de su amante, al tiempo que intentaba mantenerse relajado para que no doliera tanto la intromisión.

Besando sus labios y entrelazando sus manos esperó darle confianza, al tiempo que ingresaba su miembro procurando no lastimarlo — todo está bien… — susurró besando sus mejillas, lamiendo las lágrimas y rastros que quedaban de ella en el rostro.

Cuando lo hubo penetrado totalmente comenzó con un lento vaivén que fue volviéndose más profundo y rápido a medida que comprobaba se iba acostumbrando y su cuerpo parecía pedir más.

—Mmmhhh… aaahhh… — como pudo se colgó del cuello de Akihiko gimiendo de forma bastante orgásmica en su oído.

—Misaki… tú no debes preocuparte por nada…— lo miró los ojos de forma repentina —yo me comprometo a hacerte feliz, a amarte cada día y a no dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño — aseguró abrazándolo — te pido que confíes en mi nada más.

—Ah pero Usa…

—Olvida todo lo malo que ha pasado estos días, no piensen en cosas malas, yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz… — interrumpió besando sus labios — solo quiero que pienses en mí y que te quede a mi lado para siempre.

Los ojos verdes de Misaki se perdieron en aquellos violetas que lo miraban tan intensamente—tal vez yo solo lo he juzgado mal… — pensó mientras aspiraba su aroma— quizás solo he permito que mis temores hablen por si solos… olvidando que él al igual que yo tiene sentimientos… — con un poco de atrevimiento buscó sus labios y lo besó de forma superficial — Usagi-san siempre es tan amable conmigo… y yo… yo no quiero causarle molestias… tal vez… tal vez solo deba confiar en lo que me dice…

Las manos del mayor tomaron sus mejillas con cuidado, para enseguida acercar sus labios y fundirse en un beso más largo mientras que las embestidas continuaban.

—Nhg… ah… ah… — los gemidos se acumulaban y se volvían más sonoros al tiempo que se mezclaban con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

—Eres tan lindo Misaki… — comentó al escucharlo y ver como su cuerpo respondía al roce y la fricción que provocaba su hombría con el interior del menor, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran por si solas.

—Y-Yo… Usagi-san… g-gra… gracias — jadeó en un susurró.

Sin entender bien a que se refería, solo se limitó a besarlo incontables veces, sin detener su movimiento.

—¡Aahh! —gritó al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, al sentir como el miembro del novelista golpeaba con fuerza su punto más sensible — Ay… Usagi-san…. Ngh…

Bajó su boca por su cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo, encargándose de igual forma de masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que su pene lo embestía y enloquecía.

—B-Basta… nnhh… yo no puedo… aaahh — jadeó mirándolo de forma lujuriosa y desesperante — m-me voy a…

Sin importar las quejas intensificó lo que hacía, sintiendo que él al igual que su pareja también terminaría pronto.

—U-Usagi-san… agh —jadeó llegando casi que a su límite — t-te amo… — finalizó en un susurro aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello, dejando que lo inevitable sucediera.

Antes esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción también dejó que todo finalizara — y yo a ti, más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

* * *

><p>El trabajo se acumulaba, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, reuniones por doquier y al él poco o nada la importaba lo que pasa a su alrededor. Llevaba ya un tiempo sentado en su escritorio mirando a la nada. No solo Asahina ya no estaría con él, sino que además debía hacerse cargo de la empresa y otras cosas cambiarían en su vida. Pero definitivamente el sonido insistente de la puerta lo trajo a la realidad otra vez.<p>

—Adelante — dijo mientras se sentaba de mejor forma y simulaba leer unos papeles que permanecían sobre la mesa. Esperaba a cualquier persona menos a esa.

— Buenas tardes Ryuuichirou-sama.

—Buenas tardes — saludó con indiferencia y enseguida se levantó.

—Siento interrumpirlo, sé que tiene trabajo pero…

—No digas más — interrumpió pasado por su lado — debo reunirme con unos editores, que esperan presentarme un nuevo proyecto de un anime, no tengo tiempo para hablar Asahina. Permiso

—Pero Ryuuichirou-sama, yo solo quiero saber… ¿por qué? ¿por qué está haciendo esto?

Se detuvo y lo miró con frialdad —porque yo ahora tengo otros asuntos en que ocuparme, lo mismo que tú — suspiró — mi padre te necesita más que yo ahora, deberías estar con él ahora.

—Lo entiendo pero aun así yo no deseo eso — confesó con seriedad haciendo que Isaka lo mirara por unos segundos sorprendido.

—Asahina, yo no puedo ser tan egoísta y acapárate para siempre. Tú al igual que yo debe surgir. ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!? Yo no te necesito más — aseguró levantado su voz —, pronto seré el encargado de la empresa y no existe nada más importante que eso.

Impresionado y dolido al escucharlo se aproximó y tomándolo del mentón lo hizo mirarlo — ¿está seguro de las palabras que dice Ryuuchiurou-sama? Por favor le pido y me diga la verdad, porque yo estaba convencido que…

—Sí, lo estoy.

—_Asahina está capacitado para desempeñar cualquier cargo en la editorial, eso lo sabes perfectamente_—_ señaló con seriedad _—, _tanto él como tú merecen lo mejor, ambos han aprendido lo necesario _— _suspiró _—._ Le agradezco a él lo mucho que te ha ayudado y guiado en cierta forma hasta llegar acá. Su trabajo ha sido más que impecable, así que bueno he pensado, ¿por qué no hacer que él también asuma otro cargo en la editorial?, sería una forma de incentivar su trabajo y de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho._

_Iba a quejarse, pero sabía que las palabras que su padre le decía eran ciertas. Suspiró._

—_Ahorita lo que debe preocuparte a ti, es tu futuro, el hacerte cargo de Marukawa, el casarte y termina de realizarte como persona. Ya no eres un niño, debes comportarte como un adulto._

—Sí, lo estoy. Yo puedo seguir sin ti — aseguró serio y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Kaoru con más dudas — discúlpame, pero no lo hago porque no me importes, al contrario, lo hago porque te mereces lo mejor y porque deseo verte feliz. A mi lado no conseguirás nada, ¿o que has conseguido luego de tantos años juntos?

* * *

><p>Sin muchas ganas fue a su trabajo, no tenía muchas ganas de nada realmente, había descansando un par de horas pero por la expresión de su rostro indicaba otra cosa. Unas desagradables ojeras acompañaban su rostro junto con expresión que no se sabía si era seria o triste.<p>

Los días seguían corriendo y él tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a su futuro, a eso se le sumaba la horrible situación que vivía con Hiroki y que le partía el alma. Siempre había sido fuerte, nunca había permitido los pensamiento malos lo vencieran, pero el tener tantas cosas acumuladas lo estaba haciendo cambiar su forma de pensar.

Suspiró y miró el semáforo, esperando que este cambiara. Era cierto que sentía que para Hiroki él no era tan importante, pero divagando entre tantos pensamientos y dudas, algo que había omitido lo preocupó aún más. Desde que estaba junto a él, había deseado que fuera cariñoso, que no se molestara por sus muestras de amor, que hiciera sus fantasías realidad, que fuera más abierto con lo que sentía, pero… ¿y que había de él?, le reprochaba por no incluirlo en su vida y él… él tenía en menos de nada que decidir algo que podría cambiar su vida y poner punto final a su relación, en sus manos estaba el poder de mantenerse juntos o el de separarse. Lo sabía y aun así lo mantenía oculto, oculto estaba el último minuto.

Existía el temor a perderlo, a que lo odia por tomar una decisión que lo lastimara, pero aun así.

—…_pensé que confiabas en mí…_

Bajó su mirada derrotado y continuó su camino. Era cierto, por más doloroso que fuera, así fuera poco posible de creer, por más que fuera Nowaki, el dulce y perfecto Nowaki que era capaz de dar la vida y todo por él. Era cierto, no confiaba lo suficientemente, de no ser así de seguro que Hiroki al menos ya sabría lo de la oferta de trabajo y estudio que le estaban brindando. Al entenderlo se reprochó tal hecho como jamás en la vida se había reprochado algo.

—Buenas tardes sensei — saludó la enfermera con una gran sonrisa, como era costumbre, pero al verle la expresión se acercó y lo miró con preocupación —¿Kusama-sensei se siente bien?

—¿Eh? Buenos días Hitomi-san — como pudo sonrió —no te preocupes no me pasa nada.

—¿Está seguro?

Con su habitual expresión afirmó con la cabeza.

—Nowaki, que bueno que te veo — interrumpió apareciendo justo enfrente.

—Senpai, buenos días, ¿cómo está? — saludó dirigiendo su mirada a él— creí que su turno ya había acabado.

—Así es, pero te estaba esperando — comentó con seriedad tanto en el tono de su voz como en la forma como lo miraba.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

El doctor se quedó viendo a la enfermera.

—Oh lo siento, permiso me retiro — dijo haciendo un reverencia, para luego dejar a los dos hombres solos.

—¿Que sucede senpai?

—Me reuní con el director del hospital y me comentó que en Nueva York ya tienen todo preparado para nuestro viaje — informó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah? ¿Nuestro? Pero…

—Ya lo sé, pero al parecer allá nos esperan a ambos.

—Senpai yo no…

—¡Nowaki! Decídete de una buena vez, sobretodo porque tengo entendido están pensando en adelantar el viaje — indicó sin dejarlo hablar —, ya es hora que decidas sobre que es más importante, si tu trabajo o tu relación con Kamijou.

Los ojos azules del doctor se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras.

—Piénsalo y toma una decisión, nos vemos después — le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se marchó —. Suerte con el trabajo.

* * *

><p>—Buenas tardes, siento mucho la demora, estaba revisando unos exámenes que hice ayer — se excusó al cruzar la puerta de la oficina del director.<p>

—No hay problema, por favor toma asiento — indicó señalando con su mano la silla frente al escritorio.

Siguiendo la orden se sentó — ¿todo está bien Sr director?, por la forma como me habló cuando me llamó parecía grave — señaló con inquietud y temor.

—Lo es Miyagi-kun — contestó colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y juntándolas, mirando al profesor de forma seria.

—A-Ah… eh… ¿qué ocurre?

—Siento mucho molestarte a cada rato con problemas familiares, pero no sé a quién acudir en estos casos — el hombre suspiró e hizo una expresión de preocupación —.Shinobu no solo es tu estudiante, sino que además es tu vecino y ustedes son muy cercanos, ¿no?, o eso me ha quedado claro.

Miyagi frunció el entrecejo — c-claro, bueno eso supongo, somos amigos, nada más jajajaja… yo n-no… no sé. Pero, ¿por qué me está diciendo eso? ¿Qué le sucedió a Shinobu? ¿Él está bien verdad? — preguntó alterándose.

—Bueno, Miyagi-kun yo cada vez entiendo menos esta situación.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué situación? — cuestionó con nerviosismo.

—Hace un momento discutí con él y dijo cosas que me dejaron muy sorprendido y preocupado — contestó y negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué fue exactamente qué es lo que le sorprendió y preocupó? — preguntó con temor esperando lo peor. No era por ser pesimista pero como las cosas no les estaban saliendo para nada bien no se le hacía para nada extraño que ahora también tuviera problemas con su jefe.

—Bueno, sabía que las cosas no marchaban bien con mi hijo, por lo que Risako me había comentado y lo que había notado yo, pero ver al muchacho que se paró enfrente mío y casi me enfrentó, me preocupó mucho—suspiró — Shinobu es una persona totalmente diferente, parece como si nada le importara, es grosero, rebelde y parece no saber qué es lo que desea hacer con su vida. Ustedes que parecen ser tan cercanos, ¿él no te ha comentado nada? ¿No sabes cuál puede ser el motivo por el que está así? Si sabes algo por favor te pido que me digas — habló con desespero, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable con las palabras que su "ex" suegro decía, mientras lo escuchó hablar mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo — bueno, no creo que sea algo importante, Shinobu está en la edad en la que los muchachos son rebeldes, hacen muchas tonterías, aún no saben bien que es lo que desean hacer, pero aun así sé que Shinobu-chin es inteligente, usted no debe preocuparse, eso ha de ser algo momentáneo — aseguró esperando así calmar al hombre y evitar que más problemas se formaran.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no se no esperaba que Shinobu me dijera de buenas a primeras que deseaba volver a Australia — sentenció mirando al profesor.

You abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras —¿Q-Qué… qué acaba de decir? — preguntó con temor y preocupación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todo el mundo. Se que esto no tiene perdón , me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y yo de veras lo siento, porque no soy partidaria de estas cosas, es solo que entre la u, problemas personales y mis otros fics yo no supe que hacer. De igual forma no es como si la inspiración haya estado de mi lado y cuando estuvo, no me gusto lo que escribí, por lo que decidí mejorarlo y re-escribir algunas cosas.<em>**

**_Yo de verdad espero y no me odien por haber dejado este fic así, aunque como ven ya lo retomé y es de los principales proyectos a terminar. Últimamente han surgido ideas grandiosas para la historia, así que espero incluirlas y continuar trayendo más actualizaciones._**

**_Por el momento les dejo este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y por cierto gracias por leerme, dejarme reviews, por sus favoritos y alertas. No siendo más me despido enviándoles muchos saludos y la mejor vibra._**


End file.
